Nothing Love
by cheerlygal
Summary: AU Squinoa.A journey to rescue their son turns up to be a journey of discovery and love between Squall and Rinoa, who were arranged in a political marriage since young. Will time be on their side? Complete!
1. A Political Marriage

**Nothing love **

A/N: Hiya! This is my first posting. As English is not my strong language, there will be mistakes on spelling and grammar. I will try my best to minimise the error though word check. If there is still any error, I will apologise in advance and will edit it ASAP. Thank you. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or its character.

Summary: King Squall and Queen Rinoa of Esthar had been married for 8 years. But, there's no love between them. Till the day their son, Prince Storm, kidnapped by an unknown forces. With only a letter stating that both must go in order to save their son, Squall and Rinoa journey through the countries to save their only son and also, meanwhile, love that had been absent for 8 years in their marriage.

**Chapter 1: A political marriage **

**8 years earlier...**

Princess Rinoa of Galbadia looked at herself one last time in front of the mirror. She was wearing her wedding dress, which cover her shoulder to her legs. It was white and made with silk. It was one of the most expensive wedding dress in the world and many women would yearn to wear one.

Today was her wedding day. Her marriage to Crown Prince Squall Leonhart of Esthar. It was a joyous day to the people of both countries. Never had been a match so great that can forged a union between the two countries. Everyone, except for Rinoa, was glad about this marriage.

Weird wasn't it, for a bride who was not happy on her wedding day. Rinoa knew all along, since she was young, that she had to marry some prince far away. That was a job for the princess, she thought. And the funny thing was, many girls would do anything to get herself in her shoes.

Now 18 and ready to get married, her father had arranged this marriage few months ago with King Laguna and both had been waiting for this day to come. Just then, a knock was heard.

"Come in" Rinoa said

"So, are you ready?"asked Quistis.

"Oh, is you sis, ya, I think I am..." Rinoa replied back to her sister-in-law of 2 years with a heavy sigh.

Crown Princess Quistis Trepe Almasy of Galbadia smiled to her sister-in-law sadly. She knew how she exactly she felt. Two years ago, she was also arranged to marry Crown Prince Seifer Almasy of Galbadia, as the princess of Balamb, to forged a union between the two. But now, it was different, she and Seifer had found love between them 1 year ago during their honeymoon. Now, they were almost inseparable.

"Rinoa, I know how upset about not being able to marry your true love, but, you must know, you have to do it for the sake of our country." Quistis said.

"I know sis, but, I don't think I will be able to find love between me and Squall."Rinoa said

"You never know Rinoa. Who knows, maybe, you could be like me and your brother" replied Quistis. Just then, Seifer came.

Seifer Almasy, crown prince of Galbadia and husband to Quistis Trepe Almasy. He was the elder brother of Rinoa. They shared the same father but different mother. Seifer's mother, Jamie Almasy, was the first queen of Galbadia, but died while giving birth to Seifer. Two years later, his father brought home a new queen named Julia Heartilly and a year later gave birth to Rinoa.

Both shared the same fate, Rinoa's mother died 5 years later in a car accident and their father, was too devastated to take a new queen as he felt that whoever became a his queen would die. In the memory of their mothers, their father, King Philip Caraway made them to take their mother's maiden name.

"Cheer up Rinoa. Got to show that puberty boy that you are no ordinary princess. If he dare to harm you in any way, tell me and I will give him a 'X' on his forehead." Seifer said to his sister. Over the past year, he became protective of Rinoa and would do anything to protect her. Now, he had to watch her marry to another man and pray that his archrival would not be nasty to her.

Squall and Seifer had been rival ever since the day they attended Balamb Garden. They competed with each other with everything to scores to skill and ended up having scars on their forehead. Now, their rivalry was still there despite leaving school for 5 years and all Seifer hope was that Squall would not take some kind of sick revenge on his beloved sister.

"The time have come, may Princess Rinoa get ready to go to the hall."the servant said, while bowing to Rinoa, her brother and her sister-in-law.

Rinoa hug both Seifer and Quistis one last time, with tears in her eyes before she leaves her room and to the great hall, where the marriage between her and Squall would take place. Seifer and Quistis watched her leaving the room, in which later they joined her to the hall, both hoping that they had a happy marriage as theirs.

A/N: I hope you guys will enjoy the story and if there is any confusing part, let me know and I will explain to you in the next chapter....

With that, hope you guys will R&R


	2. The Wedding

**Nothing Love **

By cheerlygal

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or its character.**

Chapter 2:The Wedding

_This is getting bored, get over with it _

Crown Prince of Esthar Squall Leonhart thought at the moment. Today might be his wedding day, but to him, it did not make any differences. Perhaps, the only difference was that he would be getting a wife today.

_Of all bride...I got to have my rival's sister... What's the world coming to? Did Father ate the wrong thing when he agreed to the marriage?_

Thought Squall. Never in his wildest imagination that he would be getting married to his rival's sister.

Stepsister to be exact.

Squall Leonhart aged 20, was the only son of King Laguna Loire. He was not born as royal. His father met his mother, Raine Leonhart, when Laguna was still a prince. They met and fall in love. Unfortunately, Laguna was called back by his grandfather, the back then King James Loire. King James was in rage when he found out that Laguna was in love with a commoner, and forbid him to see Raine anymore. Raine, upon hearing the news, was devastated but stayed on for the baby she was carrying. She died giving birth to Squall and he was sent to the orphanage. When King Laguna came to the throne, Squall was already Laguna learned about Squall; he quickly went to the orphanage and brought him back to Esthar Palace along with a girl named Ellone, two years older than Squall. He was found of her and decided to adopt her when he saw her along with Squall at the Orphanage. So far, Laguna did not have a Queen, as he still can't forget about Raine.

Since he was young, Squall refused to have his last name changed and till now, stick with his mother maiden name.

"You finally getting married Squall, I hope to see one or two niece or nephew soon!" Princess Ellone Loire of Esthar grinned.

Squall looked at his sister and smiled. She was always there with him since he was young and was glad that Laguna adopted her. She was a motherly figure to him and would do anything to protect her. Princess Ellone had a permission from Laguna that she would married who ever she loved and not through arranged marriage. As Laguna always doted on her, he would never wanted her to be miserable in an arranged marriage.

"I heard that Princess Rinoa is very beautiful, you are lucky to have her," Ellone stated. Ellone knew that this was not exactly not what he really wanted but did it for the sake of the country.

"Well, we shall see," Squall said.

"Your highness, is time to proceed to the hall now," the servant bowed and said. Squall looked at himself one last time in front of the mirror; he was wearing a dark tuxedo with a rose on his right chest. He checked himself one last final time and moved on to the great hall, where his bride would be would be waiting. Ellone then followed him to the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to witness the holy matrimony of Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly," the priest stated.

As the priest goes on to give his blessing to them, Squall can't help but to notice that Rinoa doesn't look like in anyway, like Seifer. Raven dark hair with blond streak, coffee brown eyes and smooth skin, she was really nothing like Seifer.

_Maybe that is a blessing she does not look like Seifer. Man, she is quite beautiful, like sis said. At least now I_ _don't have to worry about staring at an ugly bride._ Squall thought.

_He is quite handsome, brown hair and blue eyes, at least I don't have to worry about...staying with an ugly_ _husband._ Rinoa thought. Her mind was snapped back when the priests asked "Will you, Rinoa Heartilly, take Squall Leonhart as your lawful husband. To cherish and hold. To be with him from good times to bad. To comfort him and be with him forever and ever till death do you part?"

_I_ _don't_ she thought, but she replied with "I do" and slipped a ring on his finger.

"Will you, Squall Leonhart, take Rinoa Heartilly as your lawful wife. To cherish and hold. To be with her from good times to bad. To comfort her and be with her forever till death do you part?"

_I wish I have another choice..._Squall thought. "I do" he replied and slipped a ring on her finger.

"If there is anyone here who object that these two should wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence came from them.

"Then by the power invested in me, and from the Hyne, I shall now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said.

"You may kiss the bride."

Squall leaned down to kiss Rinoa on her cheek. The people o both countries rejoiced, but there was two people, who were not rejoicing, they were Squall and Rinoa. As they looked at each other shyly and walk through the carpet with rice shower at them. Both forced a smile on their faces and they knew, everything they did, was the welfare of both countries.

But, was it worth the sacrifices of two people happiness?

A/N: No review...? Never mind. I believe some day I will at least get one!

If you are reading this, please R&R.

Questions? Comment? Please submit in the review buttonï


	3. The Reception

**Nothing Love By cheerlygal **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or its character.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for your review! It really makes my day! **

**Kye-kye: Don't worry, I will try my very best to minimise my grammar mistakes in the story and also find a beta reader soon. **

**But for now...sorry if I still have these grammar mistakes and hope you will continue reading it.**

**Billie The Kid: Well, I want to try something different and found out that this type of story have not been really found in the world of Squinoa fanfiction.**

**Shortie630: I am trying my best to find one beta reader and though my English are quite limit, I will try to minimise the mistake I make.**

**PRODIGIOUS TECHIE: Yep, you are the fourth reviewer of my story Thank you for reading it!**

**Lovely Princess Peach: Erm...guess I did not make that part clear. All I wanted to say is Seifer and Rinoa took their mother's maiden name instead of their father. The reason is because...well...their father wanted them to, something to remember their mother by...**

**Sorry if I confused on that part. Thank you for your review**

**...I will continue writing it, for all you lovely reviewers!**

**Numlock: Yes, Squinoa rules! Well, I will try my best to lengthen the story, hope you like it!**

**Well, that's all, thank you guys again for the review! Any questions and comment? Please R&R**

**(P.S. Perhaps it will help if you guys can point out what kind of grammar mistake I made. Is it the 'is' 'was' 'are' 'were' that kind or something else? Thank you)**

Chapter 3: Reception

Many officials, minister and important figure of both countries and neighbouring countries came for the reception. Many talks on politics can be heard across the hall where the reception was held. Squall and Rinoa put on a forced smile on their faces. No one outside the royal families of both sides knew that their marriage was not built on love, but an arranged marriage.

Reports by news of both sides stated that their marriage was based on love and it love at first sight when they met each other at the party held by Esthar. Truth was, they had not met each other till their wedding day and the fact that they only knew each other for only a few hours. People of their countries believed that both of them married for love and not an arranged marriage. This was an untold rule since the beginning of time that arranged marriage of royal families should not be made known to the people that it was an arranged marriage in order to heightened the people's spirits.

"I will like to make a speech," voice of King Caraway could be heard across the hall. "Since the beginning of time, it was our greatest wish to see the union between both of our countries. Now, our wish is fulfil with the union of my daughter Rinoa and King Laguna's son Squall. Let's toast to the union of both our countries!" Clapping and cheering could be heard and soon, people went back to their own activities.

Squall held Rinoa by her waist as reporters asked them various questions from how they met to how Squall eventually proposed to her. Both gave the answers prepared by the council of their countries. Both acted loving towards each other but actual fact, they were feeling rather uneasy with each other and hoping that the interview would end soon. After it was over, Squall and Rinoa parted from each other embrace and looked at each other shyly. Just then, Seifer and Quistis came to Rinoa.

"May I speak to you Rinoa?" Quistis asked. "Sure" Rinoa replied. What Rinoa wanted now was to get away from this situation they were in. As they went away, Seifer said, "I want to speak with you Squall," with a monotone. "Alone". Squall looked at him suspiciously but replied, "We shall speak at one of the room located near the hall, no one should be there at this moment," Seifer nodded and with that, they proceeded to the room.

**In the room...**

As Squall proceeded to lock the room, he was suddenly met with a blade to his throat. Alarmed, he tried not to move in case the sharp blade of Seifer's gunblade cut his throat.

"Listen good puberty boy," Seifer spoke softly but a voice of anger could be detected. "If you dare to harm Rinoa in anyway, physically or psychologically, I will make sure that not only you got a 'X' on your forehead but also, the union between both of our countries is off when WE come to the throne, is that all clear?" With that, Seifer let go Squall and slit his gunblade back.

"Very clear Seifer. You have my word that I will not bring our rivalry between us to the marriage between Rinoa, and me, as I knew it is purely between us and does not involve Rinoa in any way. You also have my word that I will be faithful to Rinoa like any husband should and give all my protection to her." Squall answered.

Seifer knew that Squall was a man of his word and therefore, trusted him.

"Very well, I have your word, remember, should anything bad happened to Rinoa, I will hold you in account and make sure that you PAY."

With that, Seifer unlocked the room and left.

'Well, that is one thing you have to face if you married your rival's sister,' Squall thought silently. 'Better go back soon in case they sense something amiss' And that, Squall too, left the room and back to the hall.

**Meanwhile...**

Quistis brought Rinoa to a remote corner of the hall.

"Why you bring me here sis?" Rinoa asked.

"Well, Rinoa, you should know, today is your wedding and there will be a wedding night, and, you should know what wedding night means, right?" Quistis asked.

Rinoa gasped and her face turned red in an instant. How could she forgot about all these? She barely knew Squall for a day and next, they were going to have their wedding night soon! She really can't imagine having to make love to someone she barely knew for a day!

"Well, I guessed that is a yes. I guessed I should tell you the things that will happen during your erm...wedding night," Quistis stated. As Rinoa listened, she can't help but being nervous later in the night.

Finally, when Quistis finished, Rinoa asked "Did you and brother did it on the day of your wedding?"

"Yes, it was kind of, well, a strange feeling. After when I fall in love with your brother that I realised that how enjoyable it is. Perhaps, one day, you can feel the same way as me." Quistis answered. Rinoa nodded. Just then Ellone came.

"Greeting to you Princess Ellone." Both of them said while bowing. "Oh, don't be so formal with me," Ellone said. "I have something to talk to my new sister-in-law"

"Then I shall take my leave then." Quistis bowed and left. This leaves Rinoa and Ellone alone.

"What's it Princess Ellone?" Rinoa asked. "Don't be so formal," Ellone said. "Call me Sis, like what Squall always called me"

"All right sis, what is it?" Rinoa said. "Well, nothing, I just want to know about my new sister-in-law so we can get along well." Ellone smiled. As they talked, Rinoa can't help but felt warm in this new family of hers and she could get along with Ellone. Indeed, Ellone was a very nice person to talk to and she would not feel alone in here.

Squall was back from the room to the hall, after the 'little talk' with Seifer. As he stood in one corner, he can't help but to know what would happen after everything here had ended. He was going to have his wedding night soon and he can't help but to feel nervous. Sound weird for a guy but he indeed, felt nervous, as he never had any experience.

Soon, the reception was over and all the guests were leaving. Squall and Rinoa bided everyone farewell and then proceeded to their newly wed room. The room was huge with a huge King-sized bed at the middle.

"Well, erm, I am going to take the shower first," Rinoa stated and she quickly went to the bathroom. Squall sat on the bed and pondered things that would happen soon and then, made his choice.

To be continue...

A/N: Well, I have 2 plots on my mind now and now I will let you guys choose which is better:

Squall and Rinoa had their rather, uneasy wedding night with each other.(I guess you know what I mean)

OR

Squall decided to well, give them more time to know each other and eventually, year or 2 later, have it due to some situation.

So, you guys think which is better, give me comment or better idea to this, thank you .

See ya guys at next chapter!


	4. Decision

**Nothing love By cheerlygal**

**A/N: Sorry guys! For the underline story in chapter 2( I also do not know what exactly happen since I did not use underline all the way. However, I had fixed the problem using Quick Edit **

**Anyway, really sorry for the inconvenience cause!**

**You guys had chosen the second plot and here I am with the second, thanks for the 'vote' and hopefully, I could get more views and opinion of the story progress**

**By the way, the actual plot that mentioned in the summary will not appeared soon. At least a few more chapters of the flashback that the actual plot will be starting.**

**To get more details of the story setting, here is the following:**

**The 3 main Kingdom here is Esthar, Galbadia and Balamb. Each of them had small cities/town under them as well. The following is the details on which country own which and who were in charge of it.**

**Esthar—Currently King Laguna. Later would be Squall and Rinoa as King and Queen.**

**Cities/town under them:**

**Winhill-Lord Irvine and Lady Selphie Kinneas**

**Shumi Village-Lord Nida and Lady Xu Will(don't ask me why)**

**Galbadia(Capital at Deling City)-King Philip Caraway. Later would be Seifer and Quistis as King and Queen.**

**Dollet-Lord Raijin and Lady Fujin**

**Timber-Lord Zone and his brother Watts**

**Trabia-Lord Zell Dincht**

**Balamb-King Charles Trepe. Later would be Quistis's brother, Zack Trepe and Jane Trepe as King and Queen.**

**Fisherman's Horizon-Lord Dobe and Lady Flo**

**Centra-Lord Cid and Lady Edea Kramer**

**So that's all. Thank you guys for all your review and I will strive to improve my work!**

**Midgetgem-Yep, I am doing second plot. Thank you for your review!**

**Shortie630-Sorry for the underlined chapter. I had so far fixed the chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Unknown- Well, since most of the people go for the second plot, I will do it. Hope you will continue reading my story and hope you will not mind. Thank you for review!**

**Dark Raion- Ya, is kinda like Squall would do. The underline chapter had been fixed. Thank for reviewing!**

**Chapter 4: Decision **

When Rinoa got out of her bathroom, she was surprised to see Squall still sitting on the bed, deep in thought.

"Squall..?"

Upon hearing Rinoa's voice, Squall was snapped out of his thought.

"Oh, Rinoa, could you please come and sit beside me? I got something to discuss with you." Squall said.

Rinoa walked towards the bed and sat beside Squall, rather uneasily.

"I had been thinking for the past minutes and finally I had come to a decision." Squall started

"What is it?" Rinoa asked.

"I had decided that since we had just know each other for less than a day, why don't we give each one of us sometime to understand each other? I mean, at least we will not feel that uneasy next time..."

"You mean no wedding night?" Rinoa blurred out excitedly. Upon saying it, Rinoa blushed furiously and mumbled her apology.

"Is all right Rinoa. We shall called it a day now. Unless situation calls it or that you are ready, I will not force you to do this. Trust me, it is also uneasy for me too."

Rinoa hugged Squall and said "Thank you Squall, you never know how much this meant to me"

Squall released Rinoa's tight grip and said "No need. Just remember, if the counsel asked you anything about this night, just said that well, we had did it. They will not be happy about it if they knew what exactly happened this night. This is between us, all right?"

"Yes Squall, I promised."

With that, both of them went to sleep. But, instead of sleeping close to each other, they each slept at the end of the King's size bed, away from each other. Perhaps, this was the start of the understanding between both of them.

* * *

Next morning...

Rinoa woke up to see that Squall was not at the side of the bed anymore. Instead, she found a note beside her.

_Dear Rinoa,_

_I had went for a morning exercise at the garden located near the hall. If anything happen, you can find me there. Remember, tell no one about this incident including your new maid in waiting, Sharon. I will back for breakfast._

_Squall_

_Wow, I didn't know that Squall can be quite considerate. _Rinoa thought.

_Maybe I will grow to like him a better..._ Her thought was interrupted when she heard someone knocking.

"Who is it?" Rinoa shouted.

"Your highness, is me, your new maid in waiting Sharon." Sharon, the maid replied.

Rinoa was about to let her come in when she realised that the bed was a bit _too_ tidy after a wedding night. With that, Rinoa messed up the bed, making a impression that something _did happen_ last night and then, sat on the bed, looking tired and asked Sharon to come in.

"You may come in" Rinoa said.

Upon entering the room, Sharon looked shocked and thought

_Wow, something really great happened last night. No wonder Princess Rinoa looked so tired. Maybe I should not disturb her..._

"You need any help Princess?" Sharon asked.

"Nothing, just, let me rest for a few more minutes." Rinoa answered tiredly. Taking the hint, Sharon left the room.

_That was really close, I hope she will not tell anyone about it. Otherwise, she might embarrass Squall._ Rinoa thought. After laying on the bed and pondered about the things happened and then, left the room for breakfast after taking a shower and tidied the bed on her own.

* * *

_At the dining hall..._

"So, how's last night?" Laguna asked curiously.

Upon hearing this, Rinoa dropped her spoon and looked at him shocked.

_Moron, why just couldn't he asked other questions?_ Squall thought.

"Dad, this is rather personal, so, don't asked." Squall replied politely to his father, as his sister, Ellone was around and he did not want any lecture on how he should respect his father better from Ellone. True, he liked Ellone but when it came to lecturing him on respecting his father, he did not want to hear anything about.

"Yes, dad, it is very personal and you don't want to scare Rinoa away on the first day of our breakfast together, right?" Ellone said to ease some tension away.

"You are right," Laguna grinned. "I should have asked better questions."

_YOU SHOULD_ Squall screamed in his mind.

Rinoa was glad that she would not have to answer this rather uneasy question.

"Then, where will you guys be going to on your 1 month honeymoon?" Ellone asked.

"Nowhere, I think we will be spending our honeymoon around here instead." Squall replied. Laguna almost choked on his food.

"WHAT! You are going to spend your whole honeymoon here?! You agreed to this Rinoa?!"

_Well, Squall did not discuss this with me but since he said that, he had a reason for it, guess I had to go along with him._

"Yes, dad, we felt that it is more romantic to spend our honeymoon around here as not only I can get to know about this country, we could save time on travelling and spend more time with each other rather than sleeping at the hotel after a long trip and waste time not being with each other."

"Maybe you are right, Rinoa." Laguna replied.

With that, the family continued having their breakfast and later left for their own duties.

Straight after breakfast, Rinoa pulled Squall away to a quiet corner and asked him

"Why you did not tell me we are not going anyway for our honeymoon?"

"Sorry Rinoa, but the reason is simple. When we go out, there will be bound to be reporters around. What happen if they saw us acting like strangers instead of the loving couple that they thought we were. What will happen? They will write full of reports about it and then, questions will be asked."

"You are right, but if brother and Quistis can do it, why can't we? We could even.." before Rinoa finished her sentence, Squall answered.

"I am not as romantic as your brother, so, there is no way I can make you fall in love with me, neither I think I will fall in love with you because..."

"I am your rival's sister." Rinoa finished for him.

"I know what you mean, and I understand." With that, Rinoa leave, with tears in her eyes and thought _To think I might fall in love with him. He is a total jerk! Oh hyne, help me in my future with him._

Squall looked at Rinoa from her back and thought _Sorry Rinoa if I had hurt you in any way. Man, I rather get slash by Seifer instead of making you to fall for me because...that's not me..._

With that, Squall left to the training centre at the back of the Palace.

* * *

A few days later...

Rinoa happened to have a phone call with Seifer.

"So, tell me Rinoa. Did Puberty boy bully you or something? Don't be scared. Just tell me and I will fly straight to Esthar and teach him a lesson." Rinoa giggled. This was one of the reason why she loved her brother so much. Though he could be very over-protective sometime, this showed that he cared for her deeply, _unlike Squall._

"Really nothing bro, or are you trying find a reason to beat up my husband? I don't approve of that." Rinoa said. Trying to avoid the topic she asked.

"So how is sis? Heard that she is pregnant. Is everything all right?"

"Yes of course. With me around, she is going to be all right." Seifer said proudly.

"I can see from that. You are going to rule her world for the next 9 months and I can see she is not going to like it." Rinoa answered.

"Who said. I think she is ruling my world instead." On the background, Rinoa could hear Quistis calling for Seifer.

"Hear that, now who's ruling who. Talk to you next time. Remember if puberty boy..."

"Dare to harm me in anyway, you are going to beat him up. Yes yes, you had said this for a lot of time." Rinoa replied.

"Ya, hope you remember that, bye then." Said Seifer

"Bye" Rinoa said and she hang up the phone. Indeed, talking to Seifer sometimes can be better than staring at the four walls of her bedroom. Squall always been away at the training centre or at his study room going through on the progress on the country.

_I hope there will be more life here._ Rinoa thought silently.

A knock was then heard and Rinoa asked the person to come in.

"Your highness," Sharon said. "We will be excepting Lord Irvine and Lady Selphie here soon and his highness requests your presence."

"I will be right there soon." Rinoa asked.

_At least there is something of me to do right now _Rinoa thought.

* * *

At the entrance of the Palace...

Lord Irvine and Lady Selphie had came and visit Squall and Rinoa.

Irvine was Squall's cousin and was in charge of Winhill.

Squall and Rinoa was there to welcome them.

"My oh my, isn't Princess Rinoa beautiful? Squall, you are lucky to have her." Irvine smiled and said. Rinoa mumbled a thank you to him.

"Hi, I am Selphie. Lady of Winhill. Nice to meet you Princess Rinoa."

"Call me Rinoa will do. Nice to meet you guys." Rinoa said.

"Irvine and Selphie will be coming to stay here for a few days. So, during these few days, you might want to go out with Selphie as I had some important issue to discuss with Irvine." Squall said to Rinoa.

"I see, so," Rinoa turned to Irvine and Selphie "I shall see your room being prepare."

"All right, thank you Rinoa." Irvine said.

"Irvine, meet me at 3 at the library," Squall said.

"Yes, Squall." Irvine answered.

"So, Rinoa, where are we going to shop?" Selphie asked as she led Rinoa away.

_I guess my life will be brightening up this few days_ Rinoa thought as she followed whatever Selphie brought her, that was, if she really knows where she was going..

To be continue...

A/N: I think I will end here for now.

Please R&R

Questions, comments?

See ya next time on...

Chapter 5: Truth


	5. Truth

**Nothing Love By cheerlygal **

**A/N: Thank you guys again for the review! Nothing much to say much here so...let's get it on to the story! **

**Warning: Chapter here could be very boring for some...sorry...hope you guys bear with it**

**But first...**

**Shortie630: Yes no more underlined! Thank you for your constant review! Here is my chapter**

**Silver-nex: Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Well, guess that's all. I am not giving up on the review! Hehe, my target is to reach at least 30 when I finish the whole story...hope I could make it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or its character.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:Truth **

In the library...

"So this is what happened during this few months." Irvine reported to Squall. Squall nodded his head as he goes through a series of document of report on Winhill.

"Any reason why the monsters are roaming around the street?" Squall asked.

"No reason have been found yet. So far, the monsters that had been killed were the not so dangerous kind. Bite bugs and those big worms" Irvine answered.

Recently, monsters had been roaming the street of Winhill and the people were panicking. Luckily, Irvine was able to take care of things soon and had came, other than visit, to report this matter to Squall.

"Good, I hope nothing of this sort happened again. Anymore to report Irvine?" Squall asked.

"Nope. But, how about some personal matters?"

"I am not interested in your personal life Irvine."

"No, not mine, yours." Irvine answered.

Squall rolled back his eyes and asked "Is my personal life that interesting?"

"Of course!" Irvine said. "Any personal info about the Crown Prince can earn big bucks from the news station." Irvine joked.

"So, I guess you had been selling my personal info to those reporters, right?" Squall asked.

"Nah, I don't. In case you come after me with your gunblade." Irvine answered

"Glad you know," Squall said.

"So, how's you and Rinoa been?" Irvine suddenly asked.

"Fine, why?" Squall asked.

"Nothing, it just that when we found out that you guys are not having honeymoon, we find it...weird" Which couple does not have honeymoon?" Irvine said.

"Perhaps us?" Squall answered.

Irvine shrugged his shoulders and asked "Is it really true that you and Rinoa are really in love, like what report said? I can't believe it is true and I still doubt it now, after seeing the way both of you act. It is nothing like what a loving couple should do!"

"Then how we should act like loving couple?" Squall asked

"Well, anything but stand 2 metres apart from each other. So I guess I am right. You and Rinoa are not in love, you both are arranged? Right?"

Sensing that he had no way to hide the truth now, Squall replied "Yes Irvine, we were arranged."

Irvine looked bewildered.

"And you agreed? I thought you had always been against with arranged marriage. How come you are in it now?" Irvine asked.

Squall sighed. Though Irvine could be considered as a close family of the royal, the council and Laguna thought that Irvine were not 'close enough' to the family and decided against telling. In fact, not even the whole council knew this. Only the high-ranking officials such as Prime Ministers and Advisor knew the truth. Laguna, Ellone were the other two who knew the truth. So, the number of people that knew the truth about the arranged marriage in Esthar were only a few.

Irvine looked at him and asked. "Could you tell me? I promised that I would not tell anyone, not even Selphie. This is interesting, to know that someone like you actually 'obey' the order."

"Guess no more hiding the truth from you now since you know," Squall answered. "Let's start from the beginning from the time I knew about this marriage."

* * *

Few months ago in the dinning room with Laguna and Ellone...

"_Squall, I had arranged a marriage between you and Princess Rinoa Heartilly of Galbadia," Laguna stated after dinner at the dinning hall._

_Squall looked at him bewildered "WHAT?! Why?" Squall said, having loss of words._

"_Yes dad, why? I thought you said that Squall could choose his bride he wanted?" Ellone said._

"_Well, I had no choice, it is for the welfare of both our countries," Laguna said._

"_And because of that, you arranged me with a bride that I did not even met once? How could you Laguna?" Squall said_

_**And worse thing is, you arranged me with my rival's sister. **Squall thought silently._

"_This have to do with you Squall. Tell me, how's your friendship between the Crown Prince of Galbadia, Seifer Almasy?" Laguna stated and asked. Squall remained quiet at this stage._

"_You see, me and the king of Galbadia knew from the longest time that both of you had a rather bitter rivalry between both of you," Laguna said. "In order to safeguard the country from war that might cause from the rivalry between both of you when you guys come to throne after us, we had decided on this matter."_

"_But, what does my marriage between Princess Rinoa have to do with this? Plus, I will ensure that no war are being broken out between both our countries due to rivalry." Squall rebated on it._

"_I am sure you knew the history of the past. Centuries again, two rivals became kings of each of their countries. They can't see eyes to eyes with one another and thus, many arguments broke out between both of them. Finally, both of them can't stand each other and declared war, to see which's better." Laguna stated. Squall remained silence all the while listening to Laguna._

"_Both occurred heavy losses and then, regretted it as many innocent lives lost due to their rivalry. Thus, we don't want to take any chance with both of you and went on agreeing to the marriage."_

"_I am sure there are lots of way to ensure peace between our countries. But why Squall had to get married in order to ensure that?" Ellone asked curiously._

"_Like I said, because of their rivalry. Plus, Princess Rinoa is the beloved stepsister of Seifer. He is well known for his devotion and protection for his sister. He will not do anything to hurt her, so, when Rinoa becomes our country's Queen, I am sure he will think twice before he does anything harmful to us as his sister is in here," Laguna said._

"_So, you mean by marrying Rinoa to me you guys can ensure there are peace between the countries when both of you rot in your grave?" Squall asked bitterly._

"_Squall!" Ellone hissed. "Don't be rude,"_

_Despite his son bitterness, Laguna answered "Yes, and also, union between our countries and more development."_

"_All right your majesty, you got yourself a daughter-in-law" Squall said coldly before walking off._

_All Laguna and Ellone could do now, was to watch in silence as they watched him goes off._

* * *

"So this is what exactly happened. Married cause of rivalry. Heard of that before?" Squall asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Nope, this is the first time I heard, but seriously, you can considered yourself lucky. Look, firstly, Rinoa look nothing like Seifer and is quite beautiful," Irvine said

"I know, and I thanked Hyne for it," Squall said.

"So, Squall," asked Irvine with a devilish grin on his eyes "How's your wedding night?"

_Typical Irvine, never tired of asking this sort of questions._ Squall thought.

"None of your business," Squall just said, and then he decided to tell him "We have not even consummate our marriage."

Irvine looked at him, shocked. "Are you crazy? If those council people found out about it, they will sure you give the lecture on how important is to have a heir as soon as possible," Irvine said.

"I know that, but, we have decided to wait a little longer, till we understand each other better, so we will not feel so awkward,"

Squall answered.

"You guys better 'understand each other' better soon, otherwise, if Rinoa is still not pregnant, the council will start to question." Irvine said.

"And, as a buddy. I should tell you this. The sooner the things are done, the better it is. So you and Rinoa will not feel the pressure of the council and get done with it.

"Perhaps you are right," Squall said.

"Come on. Let's go. You are working too hard for a Crown Prince. Let's kick some monster'butt at the training centre," Irvine said while helping to stack up his papers and put it aside. Squall shook his head and followed Irvine to the training centre.

* * *

Meanwhile, between Rinoa and Selphie at the Esthar shopping mall...

"I can't believe that there are so many new things here since I last came here," Selphie said eagerly. Rinoa chucked, Selphie was indeed very hyper, like what Sharon told her about Selphie.

While Squall and Irvine were discussing about the matter of Winhill in the library, Rinoa and Selphie decided to go out to the shopping mall, disguised themselves as a commoner.

"So, how's you and Squall?" Selphie asked.

"Fine," Rinoa lied

"Good! I know that Squall can be real mean and cold sometime, so, is a little wonder how you two can get together." Selphie said.

"Well, is kind of a long story, but I let you find out on the news," Rinoa smiled and said.

"Don't worry, I will," Selphie said. "I had been busy recently with the monsters of my town and thus, unable to keep up with the latest news and most importantly, can't attend your guys wedding! Sorry about that!"

"Never mind, we understand," Rinoa smiled kindly.

Indeed, talking with Selphie had brighten up her day and while Selphie kept telling her on how lucky she was to marry Squall, her mind drifted off to the day her father told her the news of her marriage...

* * *

At the library with King Caraway and Seifer months ago...

"_Rinoa, I had discussed with King Laguna and had decided to marry you to Crown Prince Squall Leonhart," King Caraway stated._

_While Rinoa just sat there dumbfounded, with nothing to say, Seifer roared out and said, "What! You decided to marry Rinoa to my rival?!"_

"_Yes, and the key word to this union is 'rival'," Caraway stated._

"_But what the word 'rival' have do with my marriage?  
Rinoa said, finally breaking the silence._

"_Simple. In order not to let history repeat itself on two rivals kings having war. We decided to marry you to Squall," Caraway said._

"_WHAT! You marry Rinoa to Squall because of this? What kind of shit is this?!" Seifer demanded._

"_Is for the welfare of the country son. We never know what happen to the countries if you two come to the throne. But I believe, with Rinoa, you will not do anything silly like having war against Esthar."_

_For all the while, Rinoa remained silence and thinking about the situation and finally asked, "Is there no other way?"_

"_No, and that's final. Dismissed." Caraway said and then, he left the library. After he left, Seifer said, "Rinoa, I am so sorry, if not for the rivalry between me and Squall, you will not have to..."_

"_I know, bro, even without rivalry, I might be also get married to some prince. Don't worry, I will be fine," Rinoa said and left the library quietly, with tears forming on her eyes and thought_

_**Why can't I be like the fairytale princess? Live happily ever after with the one I love...**_

Her mind was switched back to reality when Selphie squealed "Look at the puppies over there? Isn't it cute?!"

Rinoa and Selphie walked to the pet shop and saw that there was only 2 puppies left for sale.

"You want to buy one of these puppies to accompany you when Squall is away? I am thinking of buying one! So cute!" Selphie stated.

Rinoa thought for a while at what Selphie said and decided to buy a puppy to accompany her.

_At least I will not be bored at home when there is no one to talk to._ Rinoa thought.

Entering the shop, Rinoa said to the owner that she and Selphie wished to purchase the puppies.

"You are lucky girls, these two is the last one here. This kind of breed is very popular among the people as they are one of the intelligent dogs," the shop owner stated.

Rinoa and Selphie nodded in delight and purchase the puppies. The shop owner told them on what the basic need for the dogs and how to take care of them. After a while, they left the shop, holding their puppies in their hand.

"What are you going to name her Rinoa? I am going to name mine Angel." Selphie said and asked.

Rinoa pondered for a while and said "Angelo. Mine Angelo, yours Angel, sound nice, right?

"Angel and Angelo? Nice!" Selphie said and thus, both of them went back to the Palace.

* * *

_Back at the Palace...._

While Selphie and Rinoa were chatting with each other, both Angel and Angelo ran around the Palace, sniffing around when Squall and Irvine came back from the training centre.

"Hey, whose dogs are these?" Irvine exclaimed when he saw the puppies.

"Hey Irvy! Is Rinoa's and mine! Aren't they just so cute?" Selphie said while picking up her puppy and let Irvine see.

"It's cute, but who is going to take care of it?" Irvine asked.

"Me of course!" Selphie said.

While Irvine and Selphie were having a conversation on who 's going to be responsible for the dog in Winhill, Squall and Rinoa too, had some issue on it.

"So, who is going to take care of the dog?" Squall asked

"Well, me of course, since I had nothing much to do in the Palace anyway," Rinoa answered.

Squall pondered on her answer and thought

_She is right; I often leave her at home with almost nothing to do. Maybe a dog could entertain her and not let her feel so lonely at home._

"Ok then, you can keep the dog, but make sure that the dog do not make a mess around the Palace," Squall said

"THANK YOU IRVY!" Selphie squealed loudly and gave Irvine a bear hug. Rinoa giggled at the sight and thought _I will never do that to Squall, is too embarrassing_

"Oh yes, Squall," Irvine said, after releasing Selphie from her tight grip.

"We are going back to Winhill in 2 days time. Cannot leave the place without any in-charge for long."

"Ok, I see. If anything amiss, contact me ASAP." Squall said

While they were talking Selphie went up to Rinoa and said

"Sorry, Rinoa, we got to go in 2 days time, but promise to meet again and let Angel and Angelo play together, okay?"

"It's all right Selphie, I will be looking forward to meeting you,"

_Selphie leaving soon, but at least I have the accompany of Angelo_.

Soon, a servant bowed and said,

"Dinner is ready, may your highnesses, lord and lady proceed to the dinner hall now,"

And so, all of them proceeded to the dinner room.

* * *

At night in Squall and Rinoa's bedroom...

While Rinoa was in the shower, Squall thought of what Irvine said earlier

**The sooner the things are done, the better it is**

_He is right, if not, the council will start to question if Rinoa did not get pregnant soon._

When Rinoa got out of the shower, Squall asked

"Going to bed soon?"

Rinoa looked at him questionably

"Yes?"

"Come here," Squall said.

As Rinoa came over to Squall, Squall quickly pull her close and kissed her on the lip.

Rinoa was shocked when Squall kissed her. She did not know what to do and she kissed him back.

But, she could not feel anything from the kiss and after a while she pushed away and said

"Sorry Squall, but I am not ready for it," and looked away. She had not prepared to do something that she could only do with someone she loves.

"Sorry Rinoa, I forget my promise to you but," Squall said looking down and looked up at her again, "If you're not pregnant by a year or so, the council will start to give us pressure."

"I understand Squall, and I will do my duty, but right now, I am not ready for it," Rinoa said.

Squall walked towards her and gave her a light hug and said "Sorry about just now. Good night." And gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to the side of the bed and slept.

Rinoa looked at Squall and thought

_Maybe I can give myself to him, if he show more care and feeling to me._

With that thought away, Rinoa too, went back to bed and slept.

A/N: Hope this chapter will not bored you guys Please R&R, it meant a lot to me!

Next chapter: Pressure.

More than a year had passed and the council started to give pressure on them for the next heir...


	6. Pressure

**Nothing love By cheerlygal**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the review! Thank ****Zornoid13, Shortie630, Billie The Kid and Silver-nex ****for the review! **

**Due to the fact that I have tests this week, I will not be able to update Chapter 7 soon...sorry for that! And yes, correct, I forgot to mention why Ellone seemed not to be able to accompany Rinoa and this chapter will explain about it. Hope you guys will not be confused over it **

**This chapter contains some mature content...so...be warned!**

**Chapter 6: Pressure**

More than a year had passed since the marriage. Seifer and Quistis had their baby boy months ago and named him Leo. Rinoa attended their baby's one-month celebration and that was when the pressure started to come.

* * *

_At the Galbadia Palace hall months ago... _

_Rinoa attended the celebration herself as Squall said he had something important to do and was not able to make it. Rinoa said nothing about it and doubt that Squall had really something to do_.

_He just doesn't want to meet Seifer._

_Rinoa walked towards Quistis, who was holding Leo, and Seifer._

_They happened to be talking to some reporters and when Rinoa noticed them, she quickly walked away, not wanting to be interviewed, as she knew what kind of questions they would ask. But, unfortunately, one of the reporters spotted her._

"_Princess Rinoa!" the reporter shouted before running towards her. Upon hearing her name and seeing her, the rest of the reporters rushed towards her. Quistis and Seifer too, walked towards her, interested on what kind of questions they would ask for her._

"_Princess Rinoa, even your brother and sister-in-law had a future heir now, so, when are you and Prince Squall having a future heir soon?" one of the reporters asked and some took pictures of her._

_Rinoa thought of an answer quickly and replied _

"_We are not ready for a child yet, so, we decided to wait for a little longer,"_

"_But you guys had married for more than a year now, surely there would be sign of pregnancy now," another said and asked, "Or is it that you and Prince Squall did not really consummate your marriage and that's why you have not got pregnant?" Rinoa started to panic upon these questions and fumble around for answer when Seifer interrupted and said to the reporters _

"_Well, it is very impolite to ask a lady on her sex life and especially she is a Princess. If you dare to question and more of this, I shall see that the guards will send you all put this instant, clear?" with a polite and threatening tone. The reporters took the hint and quickly left. When the reporters were out of sight, Quistis turned to Rinoa and asked "Is it true that you and Squall had not...?"_

_Rinoa just nodded her head slowly._

"_I see, "Quistis answered quietly. Just then Leo woke up._

"_Oh, he is so cute," Rinoa said, "With your hair and brother's eyes,"_

"_Of course, any babies by us are one of most beautiful thing," Seifer said. Quistis gave him a disapproving look and turned to Rinoa and said_

"_Having a baby is one of the most wonderful thing that can happened to a woman, so I guessed you may considered having one soon, "_

"_And I hate to say this but, though I can't stand the thought that Puberty Boy is going to take advantage of you, I wish that you can have a nephew for me soon, because..." Seifer seemed to be at loss of words but Quistis continued for him,_

"Bec_ause King Caraway he...he only had about 2 more years to live."_

_Rinoa was shocked and tears threatened to spill out._

"_But, he seemed so healthy to me, he can't just..."_

"_He got a serious heart problem and the doctors do not think he can last long. Father told me that his last wish is to see a grandson from you and me soon. Since I already had, is up to you already, Rinoa." Seifer said_

"_But, you don't have to force yourself to have one soon, I think Father will understand your plight," Seifer quickly continued._

"_I understand, brother, and I will think about soon," Rinoa said and asked "So how's Father now? I did not see him anywhere here?"_

"_Father decided to take a vacation around the world before his time is up, so right now, Seifer is handling all the states matters," Quistis said._

"_I see, send my regard to Father and that I will try my best to fulfill his wish soon," Rinoa said._

_She looked at Leo one last time and smiled at him when his big green eyes stared at her. With that, she turned and retired to her old room._

_The next morning, she headed back to Esthar after saying good-bye to Seifer and Quistis_

_Back at Esthar Palace..._

Rinoa was in the garden playing with Angelo. Angelo proved to be a great companion for Rinoa whenever she was alone. Just then Angelo was barking and Rinoa turned to the direction Angelo was barking and waved at Ellone, who was waving to her as well.

"Hi Rinoa!" Ellone said while walking towards her. "Hi Angelo!"

Ellone said as well as she patted the dog's forehead.

Rinoa bend down and gave Angelo her soft toys and said

"Go play yourself first, I have something to talk to Ellone,"

Angelo, who seemed to understand, ran off and played with herself.

"She is an intelligent dog," Ellone commented

"Yes, she is, she brings joy to my world," Rinoa said.

"Sorry Rinoa, for not to be able to accompany you most of the time," Ellone apologised.

"Is all right Ellone," Rinoa said "You have your own duty as a People's Princess, you should spend your time knowing the people and bring joy to their world instead of mine only,"

"You are so considerate Rinoa, you will be a well loved Queen in the future," Ellone commented.

"Ellone, don't you mind asking you one question?" Rinoa asked.

"What's is, shoo" Ellone said

"I kind of curious on why Father gave you the title of People's Princess and your duty of knowing and understand the people," Rinoa said.

"Well, is actually began about 15 years ago, when Father brought Squall back and adopted me, you see, I was a commoner's child and therefore, the council was enraged when Father wanted to gave me the title of Princess. Here's goes..."

_15 years ago at the Esthar Political Hall..._

"_NO, I object to the decision of letting Ellone to become a Princess! She is a COMMONER!" the advisor said_

"_But she is an orphan and therefore, I have the right to adopt her. Plus, Squall had been with her since he was born and he sees her as a sister, I cannot separate them," Laguna argued _

"_Your Majesty, though we have no say over the decision you made for the country but when it comes to the interest of the royal family, we have a say," the Prime Minister stated_

"_It is already disapproving to have a heir by a commoner but since you had made a decision of not having a Queen and stayed firm on it, we had allowed you to have Squall brought back as the Crown Prince, but," he continued. "Ellone is a pure blooded commoner and therefore, we disapprove on her becoming a princess."_

"_I have a suggestion," Laguna said_

"_I want to give the title 'People's Princess' to Ellone, this title enable her to let the people know that she belongs to the people and will do anything for their good. This especially helps if they knew she once came from a commoner being,"_

"_Then what exactly she do then?" the ministers asked._

_Laguna thought for a while and said_

"_From now, she will learn how to interact with the people. Then, on the age of 15 onwards, she will travel around our country and get to know our people's needs and hope. She will be well-loved by the people, and then, she will come back to the Palace and report to us on how exactly our people wants and therefore, gain more trust and respect from our people."_

_The council thought for a while and said "We approve of your decision, Your Majesty. Ellone shall be the People's Princess and brings joy to our people,"_

"_Thank you my trusted minister, I shall officially gave the title this Sunday, dismissed" and left._

_On that day, people cheered on having a Crown Prince and a People's Princess, to serve their need and bringing them hope.  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this is what happened," Ellone said. "And now, I had to travel all around the country every now and then to serve the people's need and reporting back to the Palace,"

"Do you like this job?" Rinoa asked

"Of course I do! I get to know my people and bring them joy. Say Rinoa; want to join my next trip to Winhill tomorrow? You can bring Angelo as well." Ellone said

Rinoa's eyes brighten and agreed. At least now she can go outside and explore the country better. And also, meet Selphie and her dog Angel as well.

_I wonder how she is doing right now._

And the next day, they left for Winhill, after Rinoa gave a brief note to Squall and at least, get away from the boring life in the Palace and

Away from the pressure of giving an heir.

But she was wrong.

On arriving to Winhill, they stayed at the Mansion of Lord Irvine and Lady Selphie. They were welcomed warmly by them and Angel and Angelo, upon meeting each other, quickly went off to play on their own.

The place was clear of monsters months ago and the town was once again, safe to live.

Selphie, who was already 6 months pregnant, was glad to see Rinoa and they chatted for a long time, before Irvine announced that Selphie needed to go for check-up. Rinoa then go with Ellone for a trip around the town and asking the people on their well being.

But it seemed that everywhere Rinoa went, the people would start to ask, "Princess Rinoa, are you having a baby soon?" or "Princess Rinoa, even our lord and lady here going to have a baby soon, are you going to have one soon?"

Rinoa was startled by their question but she answered "I will give you an answer soon."

By the time she returned to the Mansion, she was mentally exhausted

_'First was the reporter from Galbadia, next was my Father dying' wish, now, the people. I guess sooner will be the council. I guess, I have to get ready to become a mother soon...'_

Ellone interrupted her thought.

"I hope that the pressure of having a baby soon will not get into you," Ellone smiled and said.

"There is no rush of having one soon,"

"I know, thank you Ellone, for bringing me here," Rinoa said.

"Anyway Rinoa, we are going back tomorrow, it seemed that the council had something to talk to you," Ellone said

Must be about having a heir... Rinoa thought.

Just then, Selphie arrived and said, "You are leaving soon? Man, I thought we could catch up with each other during the next few days."

"Don't worry Selphie, we will come to visit you after the birth of your baby," Ellone said.

"Talking about babies, Rinoa," Selphie turned to Rinoa and said

"Will I get to see the baby of yours and Squall? I bet that he or she will be as cute as both of you," Rinoa blushed at this and said

"Maybe soon," Selphie then squealed and said, "Can't wait" and started to jump. Momentarily, she forgot that she was pregnant and Irvine, who just happened to come in, had to stop her from jumping anymore.

"Hey hey, you're pregnant, stop jumping around like a small kid,"

"Sorry, Irvine," Selphie said.

"Beware Rinoa, I bet the council will give you a hard time tomorrow," Irvine said.

"I will," Rinoa said.

The next day, Irvine and Selphie see Ellone and Rinoa off, alone with Angel who seemed to be seeing Angelo off as well.

_Prepare for some lecture _Rinoa thought as they drove off to the Esthar Palace...

_Back at the Esthar Palace..._

Sharon, upon knowing that her mistress was back, quickly rushed to her and said "The council had some urgent matters to talk to you and His Highness is there as well. I had prepared the dress for you and please get ready as soon as possible,"

Rinoa nodded and before she leaves, Ellone said, "Whatever the council said, just treat them like a bee buzzing around your ears. They can be such an ass sometimes. You don't have to listen to everything they said,"

Rinoa nodded and left to her room and get changed into her new dress and headed to the Political Hall.

_At the Political Hall..._

Everyone had gathered. Including King Laguna and high-ranking member of the council. They were seated around the table and the council's eyes seemed to be on Rinoa.

"I am sure Princess Rinoa know that why we had summoned you to the Political Hall." The advisor said.

"If you don't tell her why she is summoned, obviously she did not know

why," Squall rebated at them.

The advisor looked at him with a disapproving look before saying "Well, I guess like what His Highness said, maybe you don't. Then let me tell you the purpose of this meeting," the advisor continued

"Let's be straight forward. When are we going to have the news of your pregnancy? Princess Rinoa,"

"Don't tell me that you summoned here us because of this? This is ridiculous!" Squall said.

"It is not," the Prime Minister continued, "You should know, even the Crown Prince of Galbadia and Balamb already had a heir. In fact, from the reports we had gathered from our people, the people DEMAND a heir."

"This type of thing can wait," Laguna said. "Is not as if I am dead for a decades and Rinoa had had gave birth to a single boy yet,"

"You may be right, Your Majesty, but, we need assurance that Princess Rinoa is not barren, so, when the time's comes we really need a next heir, we know what to do should Princess Rinoa is barren,"

Just then, Rinoa speak up and said, "I know what to do. I understand the people need the hope that I could produce the next heir and proof that I am not barren." She paused and continued "It seemed that not only the people but the Hyne demand an heir. I should see that you guys will have good news soon," after saying this, she looked at Squall and then left the hall quietly. Squall then went after hall, before giving them a disapproving looked on the now smiling face of the council members.

"Rinoa wait!" Squall said as he quickly went after Rinoa.

"I knew that we had little time to talk about this since we rarely met each other but the, are you sure you ready for this?"

"Yes Squall, is high time that I should be ready. The people, the council and even my Father's dying wish is that we should have a child soon," Rinoa said

"What? King Caraway he..."

"Yes, I learned that the doctor had said that he only had about 2 years to live since he got a serious heart problem and the heat is getting weaker at every moment," Rinoa paused and said

"It is very unfilial of me if I don't respect his last wish of giving him a grandchild and neglecting my first duty as a future Queen if I can't give a heir."

She paused again and said,

"I will meet you tonight at our room," and she left.

Squall sighed and thought

_How I hoped that we had time to understand more of each other before doing this. Man, guess is my fault, neglecting her all the time doing my duties._

After that thought, Squall went to the library, clearing his thoughts about what was going to happen soon, later that night...

The day passed slowly and night finally came. Rinoa waited patiently on the bed for Squall to come. Tonight is the night where she had to do what was necessary for the creation of next heir.

_Be glad, at least you already know Squall well that last time. At least it will not be as bad as the wedding night years ago._ Rinoa thought to herself.

Squall walked slowly to his room. He doesn't feel like going. He, the Crown Prince, who was afraid of almost nothing, even the toughest monsters, was afraid of consummating his marriage. Then, he entered his room.

He saw Rinoa waiting for him at their bed. A bed where though they shared, they still sleep separately, tonight is when they would do, for the first time.

As he loomed over Rinoa, he eyes her for one final time if she was sure. She bit her lips and nodded. Squall kissed her lightly on the lip before proceeding to do the rest.

To Rinoa, the night could not end any sooner. Despite Squall's being gentle with her, she still feel the pain within. Soon, it was just replaced by major discomfort on her side. Not long after, she heard his groan as he collapse beside her, catching his breath.

Knowing that he had hurt her and had saw her tear stain face, Squall decide to leave in order to avoid any awkwardness. However, he was surprised when Rinoa grab his arm and pleaded him to stay with her. He compromise her and held her in his arms till both of them fall asleep.

The next morning, while Squall and Rinoa, dressed themselves away from the sight of each other awkwardly. Then, they quickly helped to change the sheet that was stained. They did not want to let people knew that they had not consummate their marriage till yesterday.

After things were done, Squall said, "I am sorry about yesterday night Rinoa. I..." Rinoa put her hand onto his lips and said "Is all right Squall, sooner or later, we still have to do it, why not now? Can actually spared us from the constant nagging of the council,"

Squall hugged Rinoa lightly and said "Thank you Rinoa," he paused and said, "For understanding,"

"I have to go to the library now, I had something important to do. Bye,"

And then Squall left.

As Rinoa watched Squall left, she silently hoped that she would be pregnant soon.

_So I could fulfill my father's wish as well as the people and also, not to experience that kind of thing again..._

_2 months later..._

Rinoa felt nauseous almost all the time. She got morning sickness and doesn't feeling well recently. In fact, Rinoa noticed that she had missed her period for about 2 months now. Could she be pregnant?

Rinoa went to the library to find Squall, wanting to tell me what she suspected. She knocked onto the door.

"Come in," she could hear Squall said.

Rinoa entered and said

"Squall, I think I..."

She was about to say when she felt a dizzy spell. The next thing she knew, she found herself in darkness, feeling someone holding her while she falls.

In the bedroom...

Rinoa awoke to find herself in her bedroom and surrounded by concern face of Squall, Ellone and Laguna. She was about to sit up when Ellone said, "Lay down Rinoa, the doctor said you need plenty of rest now."

"Am I...?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes Rinoa, Doctor Kadowaki confirmed to us that you are pregnant." Ellone answered.

"Great, I am going to be a granddad soon!" Laguna said. Laguna noticed that his son got no reaction upon this and asked "Are you not happy you are going to be a father soon?"

Squall, who happened to lose in thought, was snapped back by Laguna and said, "Of course I am! I just, don't know what to say,"

Laguna just smiled when Ellone said, "I think we should leave them alone, shall we?" Laguna nodded and both of them left, leaving Squall and Rinoa in the room.

"Are you glad Squall?" Rinoa asked, unsure of his reaction.

"Trust me, Rinoa, I am, but I just don't know how to express it."

"I am glad," then Rinoa placed her hand on her still flat stomach and said "I hope is a boy, so that we will not have to go through that again,"

"Maybe you are right Rinoa," Squall said and placed his hand on her belly and said, "Though we might not love each right now, I hope that our child could be well loved by us, can you promise me that you will love this child as I promise I will love this child as well?"

"I promise," Rinoa said and placed her head on Squall's shoulder.

Maybe this was one way to prove to her unborn child that they would love him despite the fact that they did not love each other, but just a mutual respect for each other.

And with that, both of them fall asleep, giving people an illusion that both were loving couple that bless with their first child...

To be continued....

A/N: Longest chapter I have written. Hope you guys will R&R! Means a lot to me! Any comment or questions?

No update this week due to tests...sorry guys! Will upade ASAP after tests!

Bye guys, see ya soon!

Chapter 7: Birth of a new heir.

Rinoa gave birth to a boy and finally fulfil King Caraway's last wish...


	7. Birth of a new heir

Nothing love By cheerly gal 

**A/N: Sorry for the rather long wait! I had tests and these coming 3 weeks, even more tests and final year exam! So, my updates of the story will be very slow and perhaps, after writing this chapter and another chapter, I will not be updating for 1 week or so...**

**Sorry guys! But tests and exams always come first...**

**Shortie630: Yup, she's pregnant now and it's going to be a boy! Thanks for wishing me luck!**

**Silver-nex: Well, I can't really get into details due to 2 reason. Firstly, it is PG-13, secondly, I don't think is kind of right writing lemon on this kind of situation...**

**Thank you, hope you like it!**

**PRODIGIOUS TECHIE: You think is kind of long? Well, I don't think so cause I know authors writing much much more longer than me...but, oh well, never mind. Thank for your review!**

**This chapter will be shorter than usual...(I guess...)****Chapter 7: The birth of a new heir**

_7 months later..._

Rinoa caressed her bulging belly and sighed. For the past few months, she can't do anything except resting on her bed and take a walk around the garden. She was not allowed to leave the Palace as they feared for her and her baby should anything happened while she was out. Angelo was separated from her, as they believed Rinoa should not involved herself taking care of the dog while she was pregnant. Right now, it was Ellone who had help taking care of Angelo and sometimes brought her to see Rinoa.

Her every movement was being watched closely and Rinoa can't help but feel that she was in prison. Squall did not help matters either. All he did was taking care at her at night and should anything go wrong, he should call the doctor ASAP. Her needs however, was being taken care by Sharon and whatever she wanted, Sharon would brought it to her immediately.

_I don't need anything! I want freedom! _Rinoa thought as she sighed yet again and looked out from the window from her room. When the news of her being pregnant was spared, almost everyone in the country celebrated for her and brought many gifts for her to the Palace. Now, all of them were anticipating on the gender of the baby, which would not be long since Rinoa would be giving birth soon.

_I think I will just take a walk around the garden..._Rinoa thought as she got up from her seat when she felt a sharp pain from her belly. Looking down, she knew that her water bag had burst and the baby was coming soon.

"Sharon!" she almost shouted as she clings onto the chair as sweat dripping down her forehead. Sharon came in quickly and when she noticed the state her mistress was in, she quickly ran out shouting

"QUICK! HELP! PRINCESS RINOA IS IN LABOUR!"

* * *

Soon, Laguna, Ellone and Squall gathered outside the bedroom for the news of the baby and Rinoa. While others had an anxious look on their faces, Squall stood at one corner, looking as if nothing was happening. But he too, was anxious and all sorts of thoughts went through his mind.

_Will she be all right? Will she and the baby be fine? _As these thoughts ran through his head, a baby's wail was heard and everybody looked towards the door and the midwife came out, carrying the baby and announced

"Congratulation! Princess Rinoa had given birth to a boy!"

All rushed towards the midwife and Ellone carried the baby. While Laguna and Ellone was giggling about how cute the baby looked liked and was deciding which name to give, Squall went inside the room to see Rinoa, exhausted, was resting on the bed.

"Are you all right?" Squall asked as he sat beside her.

"Fine now but just now, it was like hell," Rinoa said, barely a whisper.

"Take a rest then, you need it," Squall said.

Just then, Laguna came in with the baby and handed him to Rinoa.

Rinoa cradled her baby and said turning to Squall, "You want to hold him?"

Squall shook his head and said" I will just look at him,"

Squall was looking at the baby and thoughts went through his mind

_I am a father now. Will I be a good father? Will I be able to take care of him?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Ellone, who just came in and said, "Father and I decided to name the boy Storm, so what did you guys think?"

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other and then nodded their head.

Rinoa then replied, "All right then, we shall name him Storm,"

"All right then," Laguna grinned. "I shall make preparation for my grandson one month celebration soon." He turned to Ellone and said, "Ellone, spread the word to the people!"

"Yes, Father," and then, both of them went out of the room, preparing the things they needed to do.

When both of them went out, Squall turned and noticed that Rinoa was feeding the baby. Deciding not to disturb them, he leaves the room when Rinoa called him and said

"Look Squall, Storm got your eyes,"

Squall turned and walked towards the bed and took a look at Storm again. Indeed, Storm got his eyes and was staring back at him.

While Squall was looking at the baby, Rinoa had thoughts running through her head, _I must do my best as a mother. I may not love his father but I will always love my son. He is my life now, my purpose._

"Squall, will you promise me that you will love the child?" Rinoa asked suddenly.

Squall looked at her strangely, but replied, "Of course, I will love the child."

"Thank you" Rinoa said.

Squall cradled Storm and said, "You should take a rest now, I will bring Storm to his nursery now,"

Rinoa nodded and soon, she was asleep.

* * *

_One month later..._

A great celebration was held across the country with the news of their new heir, Storm. Invitations were sent to lots of important figure and on that day, the city was crowded with lots of people from all over the world.

Seifer and Quistis came for the celebration too. They leave Leo in the care of his nanny and set off to the Palace. Seifer was reluctant to come at first but after much persuasion from Quistis, he finally agreed, but said this, "I only come for my sister and my new-born nephew, not for that Puberty Boy nor his new son,"

For Quistis replied, "What is the difference between Storm as your nephew and Storm as Squall's son?"

"The difference is clear: I only associate Storm as Rinoa's son but not with Squall. Clear?" Seifer replied.

Quistis just gave a blank look and said, "I don't understand,"

"You don't have to," Seifer replied.

When they arrived to the Palace and were direct to the nursery. They saw that Rinoa was alone with Storm.

"Brother, you came! I thought you were not coming!" Rinoa said.

"Well, I have to see my nephew, don't I?" Seifer replied.

Quistis just shook her head and went to the crib and took a look at the baby.

"Oh my, the baby do takes Squall a lot" Quistis commented.

"Yes, he do look a lot like Squall," Rinoa replied.

"Really?" Seifer said. He took a look at Storm and said "Well, indeed he look like him but," he paused, "Hope he isn't a jerk like his father."

"Seifer!" Quistis hissed. Seifer just shrugged and said, "I will take a walk around, see you." And he leaves the nursery.

"Sorry Rinoa. He's like that; I wondered what's really wrong with him and Squall..." Quistis said.

"Beats me." Rinoa said and asked, "So...how's Father?"

"He's fine now. Father heard of the new and is very glad. He wanted to come but the doctor advised him not to travel far..." Quistis answered.

Rinoa nodded and she asked again, "So, is he getting any better? Did the doctor said anything about him living a bit longer...?"

Quistis shook her head and said "No, but the condition right now is stable. Hope nothing will happen ..."

"I see," Rinoa said.

"I guess I will leave you alone with the baby now, I will go and find Seifer..." Quistis said.

Rinoa nodded and said, "Okay, I shall see you later at the hall."

And Quistis left.

* * *

_Later at the hall..._

Many came and offered well wishes and gifts. Squall and Rinoa acted as gracious hosts and thank them on their wishes. Reporters came and said stream of questions for them, and they answered it well. Throughout the night, the young Prince seemed to be unaware of the happening around him and slept almost all the time.

Finally, the celebration was over and the guests left. Servant went to pack the gifts and sent it over to the nursery while Squall and Rinoa retired to their room after they had put Storm back to the nursery.

* * *

_Back to their room..._

"Squall, can I bring Storm to Deling and let my Father to see him?" Rinoa asked. Squall nodded and said, "Okay, but be back soon."

Rinoa nodded and said "Thank you,"

And both of them went to sleep.

* * *

_At Deling city 3 days later..._

"My, he's cute. He do take a lot from Squall." King Caraway said as he lay on his bed.

"Finally, my dying wish is fulfilled," he continued.

"Don't said that Father. I am sure you can live to ripe old age," Rinoa said.

"Don't console me child. I know my own health. I am happy that I have about a year to live." Caraway said.

Rinoa nodded sadly as she carried Storm back from Caraway.

"You summoned Father?" Seifer asked as he came in to King Caraway's room.

"Yes son. I have decided to hand over the throne to you next month. Be prepared for your new duty." Caraway said.

Seifer was shocked but he quickly overcame it and asked,

"But why? I mean, you are still able to rule the land,"

"I see that you have the ability to take over me now. The fact that I may be gone anytime made me want to give you the throne now. Don't deny me. I already make the decision to the council and they had already agreed." Caraway said.

Seifer just stood there and then, he retreated back outside, not wanting to say anymore.

"I think it will take sometime to let Brother to absorb this new piece of information," Rinoa said.

Caraway nodded and said; "I think so, now I shall see that you going to leave soon?"

"Yes, I have to go back now or Squall will be worried," Rinoa said.

"Okay then. Bye," Caraway said and slept on.

Rinoa left the room and the next day, set home.

A/N: After much straggled, it is finally finished. I don't think some parts make sense but...oh well. Intend to make it longer but I seemed to have a writer's block whenever I finished the sentence.

I hope you guys had enjoyed the chapter. I will be updating one last chapter before a two weeks break away from the story due to final year exam. Sorry about that!

Any questions or comment?

Please R&R!

I edited the part where PRODIGIOUS TECHIEhad pointed put the mistake. Sorry guys for that! And a million thank to you PRODIGIOUS TECHIE! (Hehe, guess I have to buck up my bio study on babies already...)**Chapter 8: The new leadership**

Seifer was crowned as a King and King Caraway passed away. Laguna decided to give the throne to Squall as he decided to retire earlier. Now, the two power countries have a new king but one question remained: Will the countries still enjoy peace despite the union? Find in the next chapter...


	8. Under a new leadership

**Nothing Love**

**By cheerlygal**

**A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait! Just had two of my final exam and 7 more to go on next Tuesday onwards. So, update will be continuing after 20 October.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! If I got anything to improve on, please do tell me! My English teacher said my composition is very boring with not much emotion, so, if it is the same here, do tell me!**

**I will change and not only you guys can enjoy a better story, I can improve my writing! Thank you!**

**PRODIGIOUS TECHIE- Thank you a million for your help last chapter! In case you don't know, I had already corrected the mistake, thank you so much!**

**Zornoid13- Hope my update was not too late for you guys. Thanks for reviewing!****Silver-nex- Glad you like the name! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Midgetgem- Thanks for your wishes! Hope you will like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shortie630: I am glad you like the chapter! The coronation** **will be here in this chapter and hope you will not mind it that it is quite short!**

**Anyway guys, since I did not know how does handing over the throne ceremony would be like, I will be making one up. Sorry if it sounded kind of weird...**

**Chapter 8: Under a new leadership**

_In Deling City..._

Celebrations were held every part of the corner for their new King and Queen, Seifer and Quistis Almasy.

That day, despite his ill health, Caraway gave his power to his son and retired from kingship. He put the golden crown on his head and a smaller version one on Quistis's. This was the symbol of power and now, Seifer held the power over the fate of his country.

And news all over the world had reported this significance event and newspaper of all sorts was filled with this report.

* * *

Rinoa put down her newspaper after she had read it. The day her brother and her sister-in-law was crowned King and Queen of Galbadia, she had no choice but to stay behind to look after Storm as Storm's nanny was not around and Rinoa did not trust anyone to look after him well.

Only Squall, Laguna and Ellone attended the event and she had now to rely on news report, as they had not been back from Deling City.

Rinoa walked towards the crib in the nursery room and took a look at Storm. He was sleeping when Rinoa took him out of the crib.

Rinoa looked at her son with love in her eyes as she rocked him gently.

Though she regretted not having to attend her brother's most important event, she knew that her son was even more important and she had to take care of him. Now, she had hoped that her brother would not take it to heart that she did not come for this event.

Just then, Storm woke up and stared at Rinoa with his blue eyes.

Rinoa loved his eyes the most as it reflected his innocence and of course, an expression that she might not be able to see in Squall's eyes.

_A warm feeling._

_I hope he does not grow up to be like his dad. Anti-social and cold._

Rinoa thought.

Before long, Sharon came in and bowed slightly and said,

"Princess Rinoa, the King, Prince Squall and Princess Ellone is back. And the King wishes to see you now at the library."

"I will be right there," Rinoa said and since she did not felt safe to leave Storm alone in the nursery, she brought him along to the library.

* * *

_In the library..._

"Why you bring Storm over here?" Laguna asked as he saw Rinoa entering the room.

"I don't think is safe to leave him alone in the nursery, so, I brought him here," Rinoa replied.

"I see," Laguna replied and then turned to Ellone.

"Ellone, can you help Rinoa to take care Storm for a while? I have something important to tell them,"

Ellone nodded and then, Rinoa handed Storm over to Ellone and Ellone leave the library.

Now, only Squall, Rinoa and Laguna were in the library.

"Why you gathered us here for?" Squall asked, after breaking the silence.

"I am retiring," Laguna said.

"What?" Squall asked, slightly confused over what he had said.

"Well, I am retiring from kingship and in two weeks time, Squall you and Rinoa will be crowned the new King and Queen of Esthar." Laguna answered.

"Why of the sudden decision?" Squall asked. He was surprised by the sudden decision.

"You can see Squall, the kingdom of Galbadia and Balamb are now under a new King and Queen. Now, I felt that it is time for the old generation like me to step down and let you take over the country." Laguna said and the continued,

"So, I will be informing the council of this decision. I hope both of you are prepared by the time both of you are crowned."

And then, Laguna gets out of his seat and then, leave the room.

Ellone then came in and then said, "Did Dad said about handing the throne over to you?" As she handed Storm to Rinoa.

"Yes," Squall just answered.

"I kind of figured it out. Dad kept telling me about how the world should now be ruled under a new generation. But, I am confidence that you can do it Squall," Ellone said, smiling.

Squall just nodded and then, accompanies Rinoa back to nursery.

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

"It seem that right now, the world is under a new generation as King Laguna of Esthar has now, given his throne to his son, Prince Squall and Princess Rinoa," A reporter reported in front of news live.

Laguna had given his power over to Squall, unlike other countries who gave Crown to the king and queen, Esthar had a practise of giving their ruler, a golden Griever ring for King, silver for Queen.

"But, one question remained," a reporters said, in front of the camera.

"Can the two rival of the two countries remained peaceful with each other despite the marriage union? Only time will tell,"

* * *

_Two months later..._

A messenger from Deling came, along with a letter, to Rinoa.

_Dear Rinoa, _

_I am sad to say that Father had passed away yesterday. He had died in his sleep and I hope that you and Squall can come for his funeral held tomorrow._

_From:_

_King Seifer and Queen Quistis_

Rinoa read the letter and letter again. Her eyes filled with tears and she cried. She was feeling very upset and grieved, that her beloved father had died

"Heard that a messenger from Deling came with a letter, what's about?" Squall said as he saw Rinoa sitting on the chair of their room.

He saw Rinoa eyes were red, evidence that she was crying before and before he knew it, Rinoa ran and hugged him and cried

"Father passed away yesterday,"

Squall wide eyes open and was surprised. He did not know what to say to her but in comfort, he held her close.

* * *

_In the royal cemetery of Deling City..._

"He was a good king," the Prime Minister of Galbadia said. "He had served the country for 30 years and never neglected his duty. And right now, he had joined his 2 Queen in heaven. May he rest in peace."

Many great figures of many countries came. Laguna came too, as he always regarded Caraway as one of his best friends and had came to see him one last time.

"He had been a great Father," Seifer began his speech.

"Despite his busy schedule and duty for the country, he always had time for us and we will never forget his love for us, as a father."

All the while, Rinoa sat at the front row of her seat, beside Squall and listen to the speeches. Her eyes were red, and even right now, tears was still came rolling down her cheek.

After saying all the speeches, Caraway was laid to rest forever, at the centre of two of his Queen at the royal cemetery.

"I hope that you can get over this soon Rinoa," Quistis said, after the ceremony had been over.

"I know, but he was always been a great father..." she trailed off.

Quistis sighed and said, "I know, he was so good to us, and now he was gone, I really can't get used to it now,"

While Rinoa and Quistis were talking, Squall walked towards Seifer, who was talking with some political figure.

"Please excuse us, I have something important to speak with King Seifer," Squall said to the political figure talking to Seifer. The men nodded and left.

"What's it, Squall," Seifer tried to be polite with Squall. He can't be showing annoyance now since they were in front of reporters and important political figures.

"I wish to strengthen the ties within both of our country," Squall said

"Not only it will ease the mind of people and also, benefit our country. Let's put our rivalry aside and put our country's well-being first," Squall then stretch out his hand, wanting for his response.

Seifer seemed to ponder for awhile then shook Squall's hand,

"Deal. Let's discuss what we should do for both of our countries next month."

Reporters, who witness the whole scene, quickly snapped the picture and the headline of the news the next day was:

**"Esthar and Galbadia discuss more benefits of countries. Rivalry between the two new Kings settled and put aside."**

* * *

A/N: Finally done! I had a hard time writing this chapter, so, this chapter might be quite bad...

I will be updating the week after cause of exam. Sorry!

Sorry guys if you think there is lack of romance here. Don't worry! There will come soon in Chapter 10 onwards!

**Nothing Love 9: Kidnapped!**

**6 years had passed. Squall and Seifer rivalry had been settled.**

**Storm was now 6 and was confused on why his parents seemed to be so distant with each other, unlike his uncle Seifer and Aunt Quistis.**

**Rinoa done her part as Queen well and people loved her. Ellone had been given the title "Great Princess of Esthar" and continued to serve the need of her people.**

**Everything seemed fine except that Squall and Rinoa seldom met and talk now since they had their own duty.**

**But all these changed, when Storm was kidnapped in the next chapter and the real plot began, with Squall and Rinoa finding their son and well, we shall see in the next upcoming chapters!**


	9. Kidnapped!

**Nothing Love**

**By Cheerlygal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or its character...**

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! Final year exam is finally over and here I am with Chapter 9!**

**And thank you guys for wishing me well for my exam! **

**Hope you guys will like this chapter!**

**Some action done by Storm, a 6 years old might be weird but well, he is there to stir up spark between his parents!**

**Chapter 9: Kidnapped!**

_6 years later..._

"Are you excited to go to the Ball?" Ellone asked as she brought Storm to the upcoming Esthar annual Ball. The annual Esthar Ball was a gathering for all lords and important members of Esthar together. It was an important event where all the important figures discuss their matters with each other.

"Of course I am Aunt Ellone!" Storm said excitedly and looked up to her.

"This is my first time that I can go to the Ball and can be with Mum and Dad together in a long time!"

Ellone smiled knowingly to Storm as she held his hand and make their way to the ball. Sometimes she felt sorry for her nephew as he rarely gets to see his parents together. Either Squall was with him or Rinoa with him. Rarely a time they were together as one whole family.

"Aunt Ellone," Storm asked as they continued their way, "Why does Mum and Dad always not together?"

Ellone stopped and then kneel to Storm's height and said, "Because they are busy with their duties dear. They have different duties so that's why they rarely get together."

Ellone then stood up and said "Come on, we are getting late."

Storm nodded and they proceeded to the hall.

_Someday he might realise the truth about his parents' relationship. But for now, I think is best to keep it from him. He's too young to know anything now._

Ellone thought as they make their way to the hall.

* * *

_At the annual Esthar Ball..._

People were dancing everywhere when they arrived at the hall. Storm scans his eyes around to spot his parents. Then he saw them. He let go of Ellone's hand, who was a bit surprised at first but smiled when she saw him making his way towards his parents.

"Mum, Dad," Storm called as he reached his way to his parents. Both of them happened to be talking with some body he did not know but when the guest saw him, he bowed politely and left the family to be alone.

"Hey there son," Rinoa said as she picked him up and face him together to Squall, "Do you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes! As long as both of you with me, I will enjoy myself anywhere!"

Rinoa smiled slightly and Squall was ruffled his son hair.

Both of them felt guilty of not spending much time together with their only son but both of them knew they couldn't help it.

Though their reason they always gave their son was because either one of them was busy, the true reason was because, they really can't stand acting in front of their son about their relationship. Despite being married for 8 years, they still don't have the feeling for each other, only as friend. This was mainly because their time spend together was really little and not much feeling can be develpoed.

Storm always believed that they were in love with each other and he was something they willing to have and share with each other. Should he know the truth, it might just have a negative impact on his young mind and might even doubt their love for him.

So, that's why Squall and Rinoa rarely met each other with Storm.

They were afraid that Storm might just see through their act and became suspicious about it. They can't let it happened!

"Mum and Dad. Can I see both of you dance? I never seen you guys dance with each other before and I really want to see!" Storm asked eagerly and looked at Squall and Rinoa.

Squall and Rinoa knew that they couldn't reject their son on his request and looking knowingly to each other, they agreed.

Rinoa put Storm down as she took Squall's hand.

Both of them were not so used with being close to each other and it seemed to be a long time since they were so close with one another.

Their steps was rather uneasy and they looked rather stiff with one another.

They gave a glance to their son, whose look was now confused.

Why the way his parents danced seemed so weird?

Looking at each other again, they knew what they had to do.

On the climax of the song, they gave an almost perfect dance steps as they twirl and turned around.

When the song stop, they found themselves being close to each other again. Both stared at each other with their eyes for awhile and seemed lost in their own world when suddenly...

"Dad! Give Mum a kiss!" Storm shouted.

Squall and Rinoa snapped back to reality and realised that they were the only one left on the dancing hall. It seemed that everybody decided to make space for their King and Queen.

Both of them were blushing now and that the whole crowd was looking at them. They turned and see the grinning look of their son and decided again, to grant their son request.

Squall leaned down to capture Rinoa's lip and they kissed.

Claps could be heard everywhere and when they broke away, both were blushing tomato red.

Storm was all the happy and ran towards his parents. He never saw them displayed such affection before and it just makes him happy that they did.

It somehow assures him that his parents really love each other and not what he suspected. Storm had actually knew something was wrong with his parents' behaviour towards each other but with this, all these thoughts were quell behind.

"I love you guys," he said as he hugged both of them.

Squall and Rinoa smiled and knew that for their son, they would do anything, including doing something they did not really comfortable with-acting intimate.

* * *

_After the Ball..._

"No, I want to stay with Mum and Dad!" Storm said as he clanged onto his parents. The Ball had ended and Storm refused to go back to his bedroom to sleep. He just wants to spend more time with his parents.

"Honey, is getting late, go back to sleep." Rinoa said with a smile.

Storm just kept shaking his head and said, "No, I want to spend more time with you!"

"Storm, be a good boy. Go back to sleep and I promise you we will be going out together this week, okay?" Squall assured his son.

Storm looked at him, his face brighten and asked "Really? Promise?"

"Yes, Storm. We promise." Squall said.

With a delightful smile, Storm let go of his parents and followed Ellone back to his room.

When they were alone, Rinoa turned to Squall and said

"You sure you have time for Storm? I mean, I can be available anytime but you?"

"Yes, I had checked my schedule and I will be free sometime this week."

Squall answered.

Rinoa nodded silently, they walked back to their room.

"Squall, do you think Storm planned all these thing?" Rinoa asked as they were walking.

Squall then stopped walking, and turned to Rinoa, who happened to stop walking as well and asked "Plan what?"

Rinoa suddenly blushed and said "Well, today's event at the Ball" and looked down to the floor.

Squall seemed to think for a moment and said "Maybe, maybe no, why?"

"Nothing Squall. Nothing." Rinoa said and started to walk ahead.

Squall stared at her from behind for a while before catching up with her and said "But I kind of glad he did it. Plan or not. I guess it takes our relationship slightly further."

Rinoa looked at him wide-eyes and then shyly said, "I guess so. Maybe, just maybe, he will help us to fall in love."

Squall just stood there and for awhile, no words were exchange that Rinoa afraid that she might say the wrong thing. But Squall surprised her by saying, "Perhaps he will." And silently offered his hand to her.

Rinoa took his hand and as they walked hand in hand together but to their room, perhaps, a new form of relationship was starting to beginning.

All it need now was a great spark.

* * *

"Did you plan this Storm?" Ellone asked as she brought him back to his room. Storm looked up to his aunt and said, 

"Yes and no. It so happened that they were standing alone at the dance hall, looking at each other and I decided to, well, test them."

"Test them?" Ellone said, confused.

"Well..." Storm started to say uneasily, "I noticed that both of them acted kind of weird towards each other. I mean, look at Uncle Seifer and Aunt Quistis, they weren't like that. I afraid..."

Storm started to trail off and looked down to the floor.

Ellone squats down in front of him, and turned his head towards her, his eyes looking at hers.

"Afraid of...?" she asked.

"Afraid that Dad and Mum weren't in love as I think. I mean, if they don't love each other then they will not love me anymore. They may even hate me for being something that they don't want to share."

Ellone looked at his nephew and her heart was breaking for him. How could a mere 6-year-old think if this way? It was not good for him and it may have a psychological effect on his young mind.

"But," Storm suddenly said excitedly.

"The thing they did just now prove that I am wrong. No couple that were not in love will kiss in front of so many people, right?"

Ellone don't feel like lying to her nephew but then she said,

"Yes, you are right. And Storm,"

Storm looked at her with interest in his eyes and asked "Ya?"

"No matter what happen between your parents, they will always love you. You must understand this, okay?"

Storm nodded and began to yawn a bit. Ellone smiled and then stood up, bringing back to his room.

But unknown best to them, two straying eyes were eyeing their moves...

* * *

"Goodnight Storm" said Ellone as she tucked Storm into his bed. 

She opened the door to his room and was about to close it when she suddenly felt a pain on the back on the neck and black out.

"Quick, we got to do this fast before the guards noticed. Bring the princess to her room. Lucky that her room is next to the Prince..."

One of the men whispered to his accomplice.

The accomplice nodded and carried Ellone back to her room and tucked her nicely to the bed. They must not alert anybody and in this case, should the maids check on Ellone, they were not feel suspicious as it was still dark and they can't really see anything.

Meanwhile, the man crepes into Storm's room and towards his bed.

Storm, who was a light sleeper, who awake back the slight noise made by the intruder. But it was too late.

Before he could scream for help, the intruder covered his mouth and nose with a cloth and seconds later, he fall into unconsciousness.

The man carried Storm into a big sack and carried him outside.

Outside, his accomplice was waiting.

"Done?" his accomplice asked.

"Yes, we got the prince. Now, all we need is to send this letter to the King. Haha, he will be shocked. Come on, let's get going"

The two men then quickly exist the Palace, lying to the night guards that they were carrying rubbish that was to be thrown outsidee to the rubbish chute.

As they were dress in a servant's clothes, they did not suspect them and let them go, not knowing that in that huge sack, it contains the young Prince of Esthar-Storm Leonhart.

* * *

A/N: Finally done! It is always like this, I got an idea but just could not put it down in words! SO that's why it takes so long and the English, well sucks. By the way, how's the interaction between Squall and Rinoa? Can I counted as a little romance there? Is it weird that such things happen at the royal Ball? I really don't know... 

Anyway, guys, please R&R! I will love it!

Sorry in advance if you cannot really understand what I am trying to say in my story...it can be quite weird...

**Chapter 10: The Letter**

While Rinoa was trying to sort out her feeling for Squall in the morning, bad news came-Storm was kidnapped!

Ellone was very distracted that she could not protect Storm and was being comfort by Squall.

Soon, a letter came with a rather surprise request from the kidnappers-They wanted no ransom but the 'personal' visit from Squall and Rinoa.

Will both of them agreed for their child safety or will they just let the army handled this?

Stay tuned for the next chapter...


	10. The Letter

**Nothing Love**

**By Cheerlygal**

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update! I had been very busy with school's activities that I did not have enough time to update!**

**Terrible sorry guys!**

**Zornoid13: Thanks for your review! Hope you will enjoy the story!**

**Shortie630: I am glad you like the little romance between Squall and Rinoa! Sorry to keep you waiting but here is the next chapter!**

**Silver-nex: Yep! Storm is smart! Don't forgot who his parents is...hehe. Anyway...hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 10: The Letter.**

_The next morning..._

Rinoa woke up as the sunlight shone through the window of her bedroom and onto her face.

She sat up slowly on her bed and turned to her side.

He was not there, yet again.

For the past 8 years, despite the fact that they were living in the same room, they rarely met up with each other.

Reason?

Because every time she came back from her duties, Squall was either not yet back from his own work or had already fallen asleep.

And every morning when she woke up, he was not there already.

Even they had met; it was just a simple "Good morning" or "Good night"

Rinoa lay on her bed again and thoughts were running through her mind.

Yesterday night, had been really a different night for them. Did Squall really mean what he said? Or he had just made a simple comment out of it?

Whichever it was, the words he had said yesterday, made Rinoa really happy.

_I admit I did have a crush on him years ago. But what he said yesterday, had make me realise that perhaps, the feeling has not been over yet..._

Rinoa thought. She smiled to herself. Maybe, she needed to add something on to their suppose married life and perhaps with the help of

_Storm. He really brought us closer... I guessed._

Rinoa thought.

She was about to close her eyes again for a little rest when Sharon bust into the room shouted

"BAD NEWS YOUR MAJESTIC! PRINCE STORM HAD GONE MISSING!!!"

"WHAT!"

Rinoa shouted before she leaped off from her bed and rushed forward to Sharon, holding her shoulders tight and asked anxiously,

"What happened?!" And upon seeing the expression of Sharon's face on her tight grip, Rinoa quickly released her hands and Sharon proceed to tell her what she knew.

"May, Her Highness Ellone Maid-in-waiting was trying to wake Princess Ellone up when she noticed that she was still wearing her evening grown.

And when she woke the Princess up, she asked the latter the question and that's when Princess Ellone started to panic,"

Sharon paused for awhile and then said

"She just quickly ran into Prince Storm's room and that's when we found out that he's missing. Dear Hyne, Princess broke down in tears and fainted soon after. She is now resting in her room and now His Majesty Squall is trying to comfort her,"

When Sharon finished what she needed to say, Rinoa quickly rushed towards Ellone's room, without even bother to change her outfit and was followed by Sharon closely behind.

* * *

"Is my fault. I should have been more careful with the surroundings,"

Ellone cried, eyes red from her crying.

"Is not your fault. The kidnappers must have planned this carefully and no matter who's with Storm, they would still get their way,"

Squall said, trying hard to comfort his sister. For the past hour, when he received the news that his son was kidnapped right after he was risen for his duties, he quickly rushed to the scene of crime and what he saw was Ellone trying desperately to seek his forgiveness for not protecting her nephew well.

He knew it was not her fault, the kidnappers had came prepared and though he was very worried and fearful of what they might do to his son, he kept his calm and gathered his thoughts together.

"Ellone are you okay?" the first thing Rinoa asked when she got into Ellone's room.

"Oh Rinoa!" Ellone cried as she hugged Rinoa.

"I am so sorry that Storm is gone! Sorry!"

"It's okay Ellone...is okay..." Rinoa said, trying to calm her down.

Just then, a soldier ran in and quickly said

"Your Majesty! A letter regarding the Prince is here!"

Squall turned around swiftly and said

"Where is it?!"

"In the Throne Hall Your Majesty," the soldier answered.

"The other council member are inspecting the letter for more clue."

"What!?" Squall roared.

"How dare they looked at the letter first!"

With that, he rushed to the Throne Hall.

Rinoa soon followed and Ellone too, wanted to follow, but was stop by Rinoa when she noticed Ellone struggled to stand up and go to the Throne Hall.

"You rest here Ellone," Rinoa said. Ellone protested but Rinoa assured her that she would tell her more information.

Ellone reluctantly agreed and Rinoa quickly followed Squall to the Throne room.

* * *

_At the Throne Hall..._

"From what I examined, this letter had been written a few days ago. Do you think this might be the clue gentlemen?" one of the ministers said, discussing and finding more clues on the kidnapper.

Just then, Squall stormed into the Hall and almost shouted,

"How dare you guys read the letter concerning my son without letting me read first! Have you guys no respect for me!"

The ministers, stared in shock of their enraged King, they did not expect any outburst from him like that, however, one replied,

"We're trying to find clues of the kidnappers whereabouts as soon as possible so that Your Majesty would not be so worried about."

Squall knew that arguing with his minister would be futile. Instead, he just walks over to the minister and took the letter from his hand and started to read the details in the letter.

_Your Majesty,_

_Well, I like to get things straight to the point._

_I got your precious son here. What I want? Well, is a 'personal' visit from you and Queen Rinoa. _

_The venue of meeting place? Well, you have to find it yourself, cause if I told you now; you will come visiting with your bunch of army. I will not risk that._

_All right, I am sure you know it takes 80 days to go around the world. So I am giving you 80 days to find my location. You will not know if the next place you going will or will not be the location. It comes with it naturally._

_And if you not here in 80 days starting today or do things that upset the 'rules', such as ordering your troops to find him while you sit your lazy ass at the throne, your son will be dead._

_So, heed my warning._

_The first clue:_

_**Where the tears meet at the centre of the point.**_

_I hope you will understand and knew where is it._

_Will be waiting for you here._

_Yours Truly,_

_The Unknown Guy._

Squall threw the letter aside when he finished reading it.

What the hell was the kidnapper thinking? He swears that he would kill him when he laid his hand on him.

"Squall, what does the kidnapper wants?" Rinoa asked.

Squall turned his attention to her; he had been so busy thinking on what to do with the kidnapper that he did not notice that Rinoa had entered the Hall.

"The Kidnapper stated that he wanted us to go and find him. But he did not make it easy for us. He only gave us 80 days to find him. I wondered what does where the tears meet at the centre of the point means,"

Squall said, the last sentence to himself rather than Rinoa.

"Your Majesty, I suggest that the army will handle this. We will do our best to find back the Prince," the ministers said.

"Can't you read!" Squall said angrily, "If anyone of you interfered, Storm will be in danger!"

"Is just a threat Your Majesty, you shouldn't." but the minister was cut off by Squall, who went on and said,

"I don't care, I can't afford to take any risk. Rinoa and me shall set off in the afternoon. Kiros and Ward, both of your take care of the state matters when I was away. And gentlemen, this is final."

The ministers had no choice but to remain quiet. They had to obey their King and not defy his order.

"Rinoa, let's get ready." Squall said as he took her hand and went to back to their room.

* * *

_In their room..._

When they reached their room, Rinoa, who was holding back her tears all along, burst into tears and cried onto Squall. Squall was shocked by her reaction, as she seemed fine all along.

"I am scared Squall," Rinoa cried, "What if they did something bad to Storm?"

Squall hold her close and comfort her, saying "Is all right Rinoa, we are going to find me, and then, we shall go on to a trip together as what I promise him"

Rinoa looked up at him and nodded. She pulled herself away from him and wipes her tears away. She then went into the washroom to wash her face.

Meanwhile, Squall took the things necessary for the search. Rinoa came out of the washroom and said, "What we supposed to bring Squall?"

"I am not sure. Just bring some money and commoner's clothes will do,"

Squall answered.

Rinoa nodded and set packing her things as well.

* * *

_Near the exist of The Palace..._

"Are you sure you all will be all right?" Ellone asked as she set them off from there.

"Don't worry Sis. We will. Do take care of your health. We will find Storm back." Squall said.

Ellone nodded as she see Squall and Rinoa off.

When both of them was about to leave, Kiros suddenly asked Squall.

"Your majesty, how shall we tell the people of your absence?"

Squall pondered this for a moment and then replied

"Tell them. Her Majesty and I, are taking our second Honeymoon"

Kiros nodded in replied as Squall and Rinoa set off in their commoner's outfit, in serach of their son.

* * *

A/N: Finally one chapter done! I am so sorry that it took so long! Hope you guys don't mind.

I don't think this is a well-written chapter as I somehow think it just lack something...I am not sure what it is...

By the way guys, you know 'where the tears meet at the centre of the point' is?

If you guess is correctly, well, I guess is maybe an update within 1 week?

That is the prize I could give anyway...(No cookies...sorry)

Please R&R! It meant a lot to me and inspire me to write faster! I promise you guys that the next update will be much faster!

**Chapter 11: Let the search begin!**

Squall and Rinoa embarked their journey to find their son, on the pretext of a second honeymoon.

Meanwhile, we shall see what happened to Storm as he woke up in a new place.

What does the kidnappers really want?

Find out in the next chapter of Nothing Love!


	11. Let the search begin!

Nothing Love 

**By Cheerlygal**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the review! I am so happy right now!**

**Yes, all of you guess correctly of the venue..(Which I think is quite obvious)**

**Midgetgem: I am sure you know where's that place already! Thanks for review!**

**AndyPenguin323: Thanks for reviewing! You never play the game yet you can guess? Wow, you are good! Hope you like this chapter!**

**DreamCherry66: Yes, you guess correct, is Tear's Point. But that is not the place they kidnapped Storm to, is in another place. I am not going let Squall and Rinoa off easily you know…**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter too!**

**Shortie630: Sorry if that take too long. I promise I try to make it up within the next few chapters! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Vilg oui: Don't worry, you guess correctly. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Silver-nex: Opps, I think I forgot to add in that little detail due to the fact that I am quite in a hurry to finish the last chapter. Don't worry, I will make it up this chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 does not belong to anyone or me. It belong to Squaresoft…**

Chapter 11: Let the search begin!

"Wake up my prince…Wake up"

A voice that sounded unfamiliar to Storm woke him up. He felt dizzy as he opened his eyes slowly and his eyes were wide as he realised that he was no longer in his Palace.

He was now in a rather uncomfortable bed with his hands and legs being tied together.

"Let go of me!" Storm cried. "What do you want! If my Dad found out, he going to send his army to wipe you guys!"

"Calm down my prince," the man said calmly. Storm looked at him with anger in his blue eyes. The man wore a mask that covered his whole face expect his green eyes.

"Your Dad found out of your 'trip' here already. Don't worry, I am sure that he will find you here within 80 days WITHOUT an army," the kidnapper said with an angry tone.

Storm just continues to stare at him "I am sure my dad will. Even without a army, he still can kick your ass with his gunblade," he hissed.

"Oh no, such a word from a royal. Should have recorded it down as souvenirs." The man said mockingly and then without warning, shoved a seemed to be a black pill down Storm's throat.

Storm choked on the pill and then forcefully gulped it down, coughing rather seriously as he did it.

When Storm recovered, he asked angrily, "What did you just gave me!"

"Oh, just a poison that will attack your heart and then you will die, if you did not eat the antidote within 80 days," the man answered with a monotone, and then grinned,

"So, if your so called 'great parents' did not come within 80 days, prepare to see your two grandmothers and your maternal grandfather up there," pointing upwards.

Storm, whose eyes full of anger a moment again now changed to fear. Not the fear of dying, but the fear of what would happen to his parents when they did really come.

_Mum coming too? Oh no, please Hyne, please let them be safe, don't let anything happen to them._

_I am not important. They are. They are the rulers of the country. The country can always have another prince but not king and queen. Oh…let them be all right._

With that thought, Storm suddenly found himself feeling sleepy again and fall asleep, most probably from the effect of the now poison he just ate.

* * *

"Squall, do you have a clue where we will be going right now?" was the question Rinoa asking right now.

Dress in commoner's clothes, they were walking at the busy streets of Esthar with people staring at them, perhaps knowing who they really were or maybe because, well they looked really lost in there.

"Trying to find a place to stay. Stock up some things we did not bring and…" Squall did not finish his sentence when Rinoa interrupted by…

"WHAT! You still have time for all these? My dear husband, our son is MISSING and you still have time for all THESE?"

Right now, as she said that, or rather, shouted, all the people in the street seemed to focus their attention on them now, before turning to do their own business.

"Rinoa, calm down. We don't want people to know about it and beside, Tear Point is at least 10 miles away and we need to find a place to rest and think what to do."

Rinoa calm down after hearing these and said,

"I am sorry, I am too anxious about Storm and anyway, why Tear Point?"

"If I am not wrong, the clue means that is the place but still, I am not sure if 'centre' means meeting at the centre of Tear Point."

Rinoa nodded and asked,

"Do you think Storm will be there?"

"No," he answered. "From the letter, it seemed that the kidnapper wanted us to find him all around the world. We will never know if the place we going next is the last one. Right now, I hope that Storm will be safe at wherever he is right now…"

Rinoa just nodded in reply and they continue to search for a hotel.

Soon, they found one and rented a room.

* * *

In the room, they discussed what's next for them.

"Squall, you said about this as our second honeymoon to the people if they inquired. What if they asked Storm as well? I mean, will they notice that he is missing?

Rinoa inquired along the mid of the discussion.

During discussion, both of them discuss what is the necessary moves they should take and anything to quicken the pace of the journey. They must not delay any time or else; Storm might be in danger!

"I am sure that they will not notice. Firstly, Storm had always been with Ellone since he was 3 and goes everywhere with her that people know that when they saw Ellone, they will also sees Storm as well."

Squall said, and then continued,

"Plus, right now, under this situation, Ellone will not be going out to do her duties anymore and will be staying in the Palace, so, the people will assume that Storm is with Ellone in the Palace. They will not anything. I am sure the council member will be tight lip about it, so does the maids and the servant."

"So I guess, we no need to worry about this right now." Rinoa said.

Squall nodded and put his hand on her shoulders, unconsciously pulls her close to him, hugging her and said "I promise Rinoa, everything will be all right. Storm will be fine and we are going to be together as a family soon"

Rinoa pull herself closer to Squall and silently nodded.

Squall himself was shocked by his action but let it pass. And for a while, both for them remain hugging together, bringing comfort to each other before releasing each other, and get ready to set off to Tear Point.

"Let's go Rinoa. Let our search begin," Squall said as they set off from the hotel.

_Our search. To find Storm, and hopefully, a true happy family for me as well._

Rinoa thought as they set off. She knew that she should not think all about this during such situation but she knew, from all the things Squall had just done, maybe, just maybe, they had a chance to be a real loving couple, for Storm and most importantly, themselves.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is quite short, but don't worry, I will try my very best to write longer and if possible, insert more of Squinoa romance**!

**Hope you guys will like this chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Tear Point.**

**Squall and Rinoa reach Tear Point and were asked to do a seemly impossible task by the person who might gave the next clue to Storm's whereabouts-They were asked to make the tall figure of the Tear Point cry. But how, when especially is make of Stone and was well, high up?  
Squall and Rinoa, were trouble by this riddle and was well, seem to argue with each other on how exactly to make it possible.  
Hey wait, who's that person that trying to capture the whole argument between them. What exactly did he want to do?**

**And next, we also find out more of the kidnapper's intention and well, a solution to that problem…**

**How you will make a Stone cry?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Nothing Love.**

**Be sure to review!**

**(P.S. More idea on how to make the stone cry is welcome! I have a rather lame idea about it and I am not sure if it will really works in real life shrug)**

**Questions and Comments? Please R&R!**


	12. Tear Point

**Nothing Love**

**By Cheerlygal**

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late updates! I guess I had been lazy and most importantly, I kind of suffering from writer's block…so…that's explain for the rather slow update...Sorry!**

**DreamCherry66: That is one way. Thanks for it! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Dark Raion: I am glad that you are liking this story! Hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Shortie630: Don't worry, you will get your answer right here in this chapter…Hope it will not so too lame though. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Midgetgem :Yep! They are getting closer but not too close yet. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Silver-nex: Oh! That movie. I just watch not too long ago before I started writing this chapter. Thanks for your tip and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Tear Point**

"Rinoa wake up, we are there." Squall said, waking Rinoa up.

Rinoa had been sleeping for the past hour, as she was so tired. Anxious and worried about her son make it especially so.

"Thanks" She said, as they got off the car that Squall rent

The place was dark and errie and crows could be spotted standing on the tall figure of the place.

Tear Point was once a temple of the Hyne. For some strange reasons, this temple was abandon years ago and now, had became a ruin.

When they slowly walked inside the seemly dark surroundings, the crows suddenly crow and flew towards Rinoa.

Rinoa reacted by hugging Squall, who happened to be close to her. The crow swept past Rinoa and landed and rests itself on another place.

"Don't worry Rinoa, the crow just flew away." Squall whispered.

Rinoa quickly released herself from him and blushed a little

"Sorry about that Squall," she said.

"It's okay Rinoa, let's go," Squall said in reply.

Rinoa nodded and stayed close to Squall, in case another crow came down to attack.

Squall reacted to his action by holding her hands and said, "Stay close to me."

As they walked now their pace faster, a shadow seemed to following them around, and of course, unnoticed by both Squall and Rinoa.

As for Squall and Rinoa, what they did now, holding each other close together, feel so right now…

* * *

_Somewhere where Storm was being held…_

Storm began to stir in his sleep. He had a dream last night. He dreamt that he was back in the Palace and was happily playing with his parents and that later, they put him into sleep in his own comfortable bed.

But unfortunately for him, it was just a dream and reality hit him as soon as he saw the surroundings around him that was rather dark, not the sunny bright surroundings he used to see in the past when he woke up.

"I see that my prince has woken up. Sweet dreams last night?" Storm's captor asked as he entered the room. Storm just glared at him with his eyes.

"I take it as a no then," he chuckled and then walk towards him and untie Storm's hand and gave him a piece of bread.

"Take it. It might not be as wonderful as your breakfast in the Palace but at least it will satisfy your hunger,"

Storm just threw it away at one side and look away.

The captor picks the piece of bread up and tosses it back to Storm and said.

"You better eat it up otherwise you may not live to see your parents," and then continued, "My patience is limit and if you do that again, I make sure that you eat something worse."

Knowing that he can't do anything much, Storm ate his bread quietly, a silent tear came out from his eyes as his captor watched his every move like a hawk.

* * *

_Back to Tear Point…_

"I think we had reached the centre of the Tear Point." Squall said as they reached the middle of the Tear Point.

"Do you think we could be in a wrong place Squall?" Rinoa asked.

"I mean, there's nobody around?"

"Don't tell me he wanted us to search for the clues like idiots," Squall mumbled to himself.

"King and Queen of Esthar I presumed," a voice behind them said.

Squall and Rinoa turned around to find an old man of about 70, with hunching back looking at them, smiling.

"Let me introduce myself," he said after he noticed that both Squall and Rinoa looked or rather, stared at him in surprise for quite a moment.

"I was once the temple's priest. As you know, this temple was abandoned even before you were born. About 30 years ago I guessed. Age has been catching up with me."

"Then, why are you here?" the curious Rinoa asked.

"I came here for a visit," said the old priests. "Since a long time since I had came here."

"What exactly happened to this temple?" Squall asked. He had been curious too, by what's one of the most devoted place for the worshipping of Hyne turned out of what's now.

"Let me begin my story. As you may know, the reason why Tear Point was once famous causes the stone figure you see here, cry real tears. Crystal clear tear," he pause for a while, then continued.

"People regard this as a good omen and collected the tears for drinking purposes. It was said that these tears could heal any disease and prolong life."

"But one day, something strange happened. Instead of crystal clear tears coming out, red blood tears replaced it instead. So shock the people and the priests were that they all thought about leaving this place as it is considered a very bad omen,"

He sighs and then said, "Ever since that day, not a single tears came out. It must be a sin that we must have committed to let Hyne punished us this way."

"Oh yes, before I forgot, I am sure you guys came after for this." The old priest said, taking out a letter from his pocket.

"A man passed this to me when I was on my way here. He said that I would find you guys here and he was right."

Squall and Rinoa gasped. This was what they came for! It might contain clues to lead them to where Storm was.

Trying not to act too excited about this, Squall asked, "Can we take a look at this letter?

"Of course," the old priest smiled and smiled.

Rinoa was about to reach out to take that letter when the old said,

"Not too fast. The man that asked me to hand this over to you makes a request that you two must do something for me. Since both of you are the rulers of the country, I am sure you can help me in this matter."

"What's it?" Squall asked patiently.

He doesn't want to waste any more time already.

The old man smiled, and said

"Return the glory days of Tear Point. Make the figure cry."

When he finished, all Squall and Rinoa could do was to, gasped in surprise…

* * *

_Somewhere where Storm was kept…_

"I can't believe it!" the mysteries man that kidnapped Storm said.

"The old man gave this task to them. I bet they will love it! Right my prince?"

Storm did not bother about what he said. Right now, in front of him was a television set that had his parents in it. How is it possible that his parents appeared in it? He did not know. But what he wanted to see now, was his parents safe and sound…

While Storm was still staring at the television set, where his parents were 'in it' the man had no choice but to let out a light chuckle.

It seemed that no one knew, well, maybe for him and his accomplice, the one that he sent to spy Squall and Rinoa, that whatever they did, was recorded down in film.

He had no idea why he wanted to do it, maybe for the sheer fun of it or something else.

But one thing remains for sure.

Things were getting interesting…

* * *

_Back at Tear Point..._

"Are you kidding me?!" Squall bellowed

"You are asking us to make the stone figure cry? Why don't you do it yourself the first place!"

"Squall, try to calm down," Rinoa said softly, she knew that it was a impossible task, unless miracle happened, a stone will never cry on its own…

"I am sure, Hyne had chosen both of you to rule our land. Therefore I believe that she blesses both of you and you could work miracles."

"I should be gone now, I will come as soon as the miracle comes..."

With that, the old priests went away, leaving a furious Squall and a confused Rinoa behind.

"Squall, I am sure we could think of a way. Maybe we can try splashing water up on it…" Rinoa suggested. She knew that it was a rather stupid idea but now, she had no idea on how to make something so lifeless, cry.

"Are you dumb? That thing is so high up that we can't just splash water up there!" Squall said to Rinoa in an angry tone.

"I know, but at least is better than standing there and do nothing. We have to come up with something FAST!" Rinoa retorted back.

"Can't you see I am thinking too?" Squall answered back and then said, "Making all these noise is not going to come up with a solution!"

"I am not making noise Squall! I am trying to help!" Rinoa retorted back at him.

While both of them argued, the spy, watched in amazement as he kept recording the whole scene.

His friend, the kidnapper had asked him, to record whatever Squall and Rinoa did on the place they were asked to go.

He would always arrive before them, as he knew exactly where was the next destination. He did not know the reason for this but right now, he was enjoying himself, watching the royal couple quarrelling over such trivial matters.

_Simple_ he thought as he kept filming the whole scene

_Just pray for rain and 'they' will cry._

But of course, unknown to him, that somehow, at this place, the rain NEVER came. It would take a miracle to have rain in Tear Point.

Perhaps, Squall and Rinoa could let this miracle happened

* * *

. _Somewhere where Storm was kept…_

"Do you enjoy yourself my prince? Seeing your parents fight for the first time." The man said to Storm.

Storm can't believe what he just saw. His parents quarrelling?

NO! That never happened before.

Well, maybe it did happen before but he was not there to witness it, after all, he rarely met his parents together.

"Don't worry my prince. You see, quarrel is common for married couples but if there is no quarrel at all in the marriage, something must be wrong in the marriage. Am I right?" the man said, his 'way' of comforting Storm.

_Quarrel is common? I never heard of this saying. Must be wrong cause I am very sure Mum and Dad did not quarrel at all. But what if the things he said was right? Then, is there something really wrong between them?_

Storm once again, lost in his own thoughts.

The man smirked as he watched Storm going to his 'thinking mode'.

_I wondered what if I told him that his parents' marriages were not based on love, but some political reasons. _

As he thought about that, he turned his attention to the television again, watching in amusement, forgetting about Storm for a time being.

* * *

_Back at Tear Point…_

Squall and Rinoa had calmed down after a few moment of intense debating of what should do next.

Now both of them was sitting at the steps of the entrance, trying hard to think of possible solution.

_Maybe I ought to apologise _Squall thought as he looked over to Rinoa.

Just now, he had said some harsh things to her and now, he was feeling rather guilty for it.

As he looked at Rinoa, he noticed that she had a worried expression on her face,

In the past, he never saw her being worried at all. Just…sad. For some reason, Squall did not know. He tried hard into cheering her up before but he can't bring himself to do it. So, he did not bother about it afterwards.

Now, looking at her sad and worried expression, Squall just wanted to comfort her and that, he found himself drawing nearer to her.

Deep inside his heart, he really cared about her and not just that, there was something else he felt about her but right now, he could not figure out what''s the feeling.

"Squall I am sorry," Rinoa said, her face turning towards him. Her brown eyes looked into his blues ones and Squall knew that she was sincere about it.

"For what? You did nothing wrong. I should be the one who should said sorry," Squall said.

"No, is I who should said it. After all, I am the one who kept on the argument…" Rinoa trailed off.

Squall shook his head and he found himself holding Rinoa's hand and said

"Right now, our main concern is to find Storm. Heck cares about the crying stone. We may just do something drastic."

Rinoa looked at him with strange look and asked, "Do something drastic?"

"Yes. Do something drastic. Since no one is here. We can knock the old priest out cold and search for the letter. I know is uncivilised for someone like us to do that but I think we have no choice,"

Squall explained as he let go of Rinoa's hand and stood up.

Rinoa too, stood up and she…laughed.

"What so funny about that?" Squall asked when he saw Rinoa laughing.

"Oh Squall," she said as she hugged him from behind "I never thought that you can think of this."

Squall was a bit shocked when he realised that Rinoa was hugging him, Rinoa too, was shocked and quickly released herself from Squall, face-beating red.

"Well," Squall said, his face turning red too, "I guess I am being impulsive,"

"Then let's hope that there is a rain soon…" Rinoa said.

Squall shook his head and said, "Is almost impossible Rinoa. This place never rain before, for some odd reason and I guessed, it takes a miracle to happened."

Rinoa sighed " It takes a miracle huh? I guessed we have to do what you suggest earlier then,"

Squall just shrugged his shoulders and found himself walking towards the temple entrance.

As he was nearing the entrance, he heard Rinoa shouted behind him

"Squall wait!"

Squall paused his steps and turned around, he saw Rinoa running towards him and asked when she was in front of him

"What is it?"

"Before we starts to do something drastic, why don't pray for rain first?"

Squall looked at her with a blank expression

"Pray?"

Rinoa nodded.

"This is crazy. You need it will not work unless…"

Squall was cut short by Rinoa when she said

"You never know unless you try."

Squall had no choice but to sigh in defeat

"All right. Let's pray for rain…"

Rinoa smiled and began to clasp her hand together. When she was about to close her eyes to mummer a silence prayer, she noticed that Squall did not do anything, just stood there and watching her pray.

Rinoa sigh and she walked to Squall and said

"Squall, we must pray together, like this,"

And she put her hands around Squall and both their hands were clasped together.

When Rinoa clasped her hands around his, Squall was a bit shocked to do anything. When Rinoa closed her eyes and started a prayer, Squall can't help but to follow whatever she do and soon, he too, offer a silent prayer.

Soon, their prayer ended and for a while, nothing happened and Squall said

"See, is not going to work. I guess I need to find the old man now…"

"No wait look," Rinoa said as Squall turned round to find the old mad.

Squall almost gasped in surprise.

Dark clouds slowly gathered and thunder rolled.

And then, clouds started to pour rain.

"IT RAIN!" Rinoa said happily and she went to hug Squall.

Squall in happiness, hugged Rinoa as well, with a small smile.

"Look, it really did happen. Guess miracle do work on us right Squall?"

Rinoa said as she looked at Squall. When she realised that both of them were hugging tightly, she blushed and her heart racing.

_Why am I feeling like this? Am I starting to fall for Squall…? I wonder how he felt about this, did he like it?_

The rain stopped soon and both looked up, a rainbow had just formed. It was a rather beautiful sight…

"I can't believe it! Look the figures are crying!"

The old priest said, coming out from the temple. In his hand, was a bottle.

When Squall and Rinoa noticed that the old man priest coming, they broke apart quickly, still blushing for what they did just now.

For some reason, both of them liked the feeling of being closed to each other but did not know why, but right now, they watched with interest as the old man collected the water into the bottle.

The old priest soon makes his way towards them, and handles over them the bottle of water.

"Drink it. It is really special. It is unlike any rainwater that you might accidentally drank,"

Rinoa smiled him a kind smile and took the bottle of water and drank it.

She did not want to reject the offer given by the old priest.

To her utter surprise, the water indeed tastes different! Unlike any plain water, this water had a sweet taste to it and while she drank it, the slight discomfort that she felt earlier was immediately gone.

Then, she passed on the bottle to Squall.

Squall too, was a bit reluctance to drink it but did not want to refuse Rinoa, whose looks indicated that there was no problem drinking that water.

When he drank it, he had the same reaction as Rinoa's and soon, finished the whole bottle that the old priest had filled for them

The old priest took that bottle from Squall and refilled it again for them.

For some reasons, Squall and Rinoa noticed, that somehow, despite the rain had stopped, the figure kept 'crying' and now they knew how true this saying were...

There are things that always reamined unexplained and unknown, like a supernatural forces working on it.

"Here take it, it helps to ease any discomfort that you may felt during your journey. Feel free to come here anytime. You guys really work miracle and may Hyne bless your souls."

And the old priests bowed to them and then, handed them what they really came for-The letter.

Squall quickly unfolded the letter and began to read what's inside the letter.

While Squall was reading, the spy that the kidnapper sent quietly went away.

He was off to the next destination and there, he shall continued the episode of

"The Adventure of King Squall and Queen Rinoa."

The title that he had just came up himself.

* * *

_Somewhere where Storm was kept…_

"I told you Mum and Dad could make it!" Storm said.

A sense of victory came over him as he watched his parents managed to solve the 'quiz' and was slowly making their way towards him.

The man spat in disgust. How could they solve the 'quiz' this way! He expected them to do something drastic like knocking the old priest out cold to get that letter.

Now, it seemed that Hyne was helping them since the miracle happened.

_Even Hyne is helping Dad and Mum. This shows how much they love me that Hyne is willing to help them!_

Storm thought happily. While he was thinking this way, the man had another thought.

_They should not get this close! They should be cold towards each other all the way. Damn it! Part of my plan might fail._

_Wait, perhaps things might change after all, there are still many places to go and it may change._

The man reasons with himself. And with that thought, he went outside for a puff, leaving the happy Storm in his thought.

* * *

_Back at Tear Point…_

As Squall was reading the letter, Rinoa too, stood beside him and read it and the content goes like this.

_How's going? Quiz tough? I had no idea what quiz the old man might give so, well, good that you guys get this letter._

_So, not wasting your precious time, here's the next clue:_

_A place where chocobos run free…_

_That's the clue. But to give you an easy job, it is not chocobo forest. To many of them and will be heartless of me if I let you search for nothing, right?_

_Good luck._

"A place where chocobos run like free? Is there such a place Squall?"

Rinoa asked, slight confused over what the clues said.

"I think I knew where it is. Come."

With that, both of them quickly exit Tear Point, and embarked on the next destination.

**A/N: Sorry for the awfully long wait! Well, I hope that this chapter can make it to it…**

**So, can guess the next destination? The clues are not obvious though but if you are a very avid Final Fantasy 8 fan, you might know where this place is!**

**Anyway, the next update will be probably next month…**

**Sorry, but I had to catch up with my homework otherwise I will be 'murdered' by my teachers when school reopen.**

**But I promise I will update the next chapter ASAP if I could…so, well…please dun kill me… **

**Sorry. But well, this is the preview for next chapter…**

**Chapter 13: Misunderstanding**

**Squall and Rinoa found themselves slowly falling for each other but brush their feeling aside as their main concern now was to find their son.**

**The train broke them along the way to their next destination and they decided to walk there since it was not really far and they were in need of time. **

**Along the way, feelings slowly developed as well as slight misunderstanding.**

**But soon, they arrived and then, new quiz was made before they could get to the next destination.**

**How much time the kidnapper wanted to waste by letting them go round and round towns and cities?**

**And also, a little update on the Esthar Palace.**

**So, this is next for Nothing Love. Do stay tuned and please R&R!**


	13. Misunderstanding

**Nothing Love**

**By cheerlygal **

**A/N: HI guys! I know it had been a long time since I updated and I am really sorry about it! I will try to update Chapter 14 ASAP after this chapter…**

**Sorry guys!**

**Shortie630: Yep, they are getting closer! Hope you will like this chapter!**

**Silver-nex: Yes, they should have feelings long time ago already…right? Anyway, hope you will like this chapter!**

**DreamCherry66: No, is not chocobo shrine…but good try! Hope you will like this chapter!**

**PRODIGIOUS TECHIE: Wow, it seemed that you are the only one who guess the place correctly! (Hand over chocobo doll) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Vilg oui: Well, it's okay. Hope you will like this chapter!**

**Greiver's ruler: I glad you like the way it is between Squall and Rinoa! Hope you will like this chapter!**

**Chibi-san: Hmm...you may be right! Hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Misunderstanding **

It happened so fast. They were at Tear Point this moment and the next; they were rushing to the train station. Squall did not tell her where they were be going next, just asking her to pick up their things and get ready for their next trip. Right now, Rinoa was waiting for Squall to buy the tickets and aboard the next train to the next destination.

Minutes later, Squall came with two tickets in his hand and said,

"Come on let's go, the train is leaving in 10 minutes time."

Rinoa nodded and taking her bag with her, she boards the train that was going to their next destination. As they were wearing ordinary clothes, most people did not recognized who they were as they were used to see them in their royal clothes. That was fine with them, though some people may stare at them for a few moments as they thought their faces looked quite familiar.

The train started to move after a few minutes they board. Silence was in the air for a few minutes as they sat across from each other in their seat. Soon, it was Rinoa, who started to speak up,

"So…where are we going next Squall?"

"To Winhill," he replied.

Rinoa's eyes brighten up, "You mean the next destination is in Winhill?"

Squall nodded as he looked out to the window.

Uncomfortable with the silence once more, Rinoa asked,

"How do you figure that out?"

Squall seemed to think of a moment before answering her question.

"Because Winhill is the only place that Chocobo run free. Only the time where the monsters attacked that Chocobo did not dare to venture out. Now, they are running free again."

"I see. You heard all these from Irvine?" Rinoa said.

"Yes, sort of." Squall replied.

And then, silence once more. Rinoa knew that it would take 2 hours to go to Winhill cause of the rather far distance. So, she would rather not have silence all the way to Winhill. Perhaps, she could learn more about him. After all, they rarely talk to each other in the past 8 years and she might not know something about him.

"Had you been to Winhill?" she started to ask. "Heard from Selphie that it is the most peaceful and beautiful place to live in."

Squall looked at her for a moment why she started to ask so many questions today? Well, maybe not much but what he knew, Rinoa never asked more than 1 question.

_I guess this is something new I learned about her._

"Kind of," Squall started to reply, "I was born there,"

Rinoa gasped in shock,

"You were born there? I thought that you…"

"Were born in the Palace? Squall answered for her.

Rinoa shook her head, "I knew that you were not born in the Palace. Ellone once told me that. But what I did not know is that you were born in Winhill."

" I can guess. After all, I did not tell you that," Squall said. Rinoa nodded and lean back against her seat. Thoughts in her head.

_I wondered what kind of wife I am. Even the most basic thing about him I also did not know till just now. Well, I can't helped it since we rarely met and talk like this before in the past…_

Silence was in the air once again. For the next 90 minutes or so, both of them kept quiet all the way. Suddenly, the train came to a stop and the voice of the train master can be heard through the intercom.

"Dear passengers, we are deeply sorry for the sudden stop in the train. The train will be ready in an hour time. As the next stop is only about a few kilometers away, we suggest that passengers that are in rush of time may alight and travel there by foot as it will only takes about 30 minutes. For passengers alighting, please produce your tickets to the attendants and you will get a small refund from us. Sorry for any inconvenience cause. Thank you."

"Are we going to travel there by foot or wait here?" Rinoa asked when it was finished.

Squall thought for a moment and replied

"I think we should walk there. We are in need of time now. What do you think?"

"It is fine with me," Rinoa said.

Soon, they got up from their seats and took their belongings and headed to the entrance of the train. They gave the tickets to the attendant and were given a small amount of refund as the train covered almost 90 percent of the distance.

They soon got off the train and then, headed to Winhill, which was not far away from them.

* * *

_Back at The Esthar Palace… _

"WHAT!" Laguna shouted angrily. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT MY GRANDSON IS BEING KIDNAPPED NOW AND THE PSHYCO WANTS TO MAKE MY SON AND DAUGHTE-IN-LAW TO GO AROUND THE WORLD LIKE IDOIT TO FIND HIM!"

By the time Laguna finished shouting, his voice became hoarse and sat down to his seat.

The last thing he wanted to know that his grandson had been kidnapped and that his son and daughter-in-law were trying to find him around the globe.

He had been grinning all the way as he came back from Dollet. He had been buying things for his grandson and hoped that he would love it.

Though he might no longer be the King, everybody still respect him as they always remember the things he had done for his country. Though right now he had no power over state matters, people and even Squall sometimes listen to his advice and lethim had a say in court sometimes.

However, when he reached the Palace, he found something to be amiss, and the place was unusually silent. He immediately went to see Ellone, when he too, found her to be in total distress.

At first, Ellone refused to tell Laguna anything, telling him that everything was all right, but after a while, she broke down and cried on his shoulder, telling him how she failed to protect Storm from harm and cause so much trouble for both Squall and Rinoa.

Laguna reassured her that everything would be fine and let Ellone rest for a moment.

He immediately went to see Kiros, and found out everything in details. It was only then that for the first thing in many years, Laguna blew his top.

"So, anything had been found?" Laguna asked after he had cooled down.

"Nothing," Kiros said, "All we knew that if the king and queen did not find Storm within 80 days, he might be in danger…"

"Damn it! I think I will help them find him…" Laguna said by was cut off by Kiros, who said,

"No, you must not go. The kidnapper might do something bad if he found out that a third party is involved. I think you can help out by taking care of things here for a while, and wait for their return…"

Laguna nodded and silently prayed that everything would be all right.

* * *

After leaving the place where the train had broke down, Squall and Rinoa continued their journey. Their pace was hurried, cause they wanted to get the Winhill as soon as possible.

Along the way, they did not speak to each other, only their hurried footstep could be heard. Suddenly, Rinoa found herself tripping over the rock she had missed seeing and had twisted her ankle rather badly.

"AHH" she cried out before she falls to the floor. Squall was shocked when he saw Rinoa fall down and quickly help her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Rinoa nodded but when she attempted to walk, she found herself in pain.

"AHH" and she almost fall again if without the help of Squall.

"Are you really all right? Come sit down and let me take a look,"

Squall said as he helped Rinoa to sit down on a huge boulder and took a look at her ankle.

It was rather bad bruise.

"I am sorry Squall," Rinoa said when she noticed how bad it was, "I think our trip will be delay…"

Squall shook his head and said "Is okay Rinoa, at most I will carry you on my back all the way there,"

Rinoa blushed when she heard this comment, carried her all the way? She did not know how she felt about that but when Squall squat in front of her, she put her hands around his neck and Squall proceed to carry her on his back. While he was walking, Rinoa can't help but to smile as she laid her head onto his shoulder.

What was this feeling? She wondered. Perhaps it was a feeling that she thought that would never happen in her marriage…it was love…

No…she could not think of that right now, she got their son to save and maybe after this 'quest', she could settle down and thought about it, carefully.

* * *

As they walked, there was something he could not understand himself. He could have just continue walking and don't care abut her maybe except asking her if she was all right. But somehow, he 'exceed' himself and ended up carrying her on his back without her asking at all. He can't understand. Maybe because he care for her or maybe…just maybe…

He was falling in love with her without realizing it. But yet, he knew that he should not entertain these thoughts now. Now the most important thing was, to find their son

Best it was unknown to both of them, they were thinking about the same thing-

Save their son, feelings aside.

* * *

They arrived at the outskirt of Winhill about half an hour later. Squall decided to rent a room at the inn when both of them arrived.

As Squall slowly put Rinoa down on the bed and let both of them had a rest, Rinoa asked,

"Squall, why don't we visit Selphie and Irvine? I mean…it's quite a long time since we last saw them. Beside, they are in charge of this place, they bound to know something or see us later as we search for clues,"

"We see about it," Squall said, "But when asked, don't tell them about our reason for coming here,"

Rinoa nodded.

"By the way, is your ankle okay now?" Squall asked with concern.

"I am a bit all right now. Thank you…and sorry…for delaying our time and make you exhausted,"

"Is nothing," Squall replied, "It is my duty as your husband to make sure that you are all right,"

_Duty? Not because you care about me_? Rinoa thought and silence was between them for a while before Rinoa said,

" I am honor, to have you as my husband,"

_Honor…and nothing else?_ Squall thought.

"Well, is really nothing. How about we rest till your ankle is all right?"

Squall asked,

Rinoa shook her head and said "No Squall, we had wasted much time already. I think I can still handle it,"

"But…you may hurt your ankle again!" Squall protested.

"It's okay Squall, I can look after myself," Rinoa replied.

Both sat in silence for a moment and then Rinoa got out and leaves the room, follow by Squall.

Slight misunderstanding hung in the air, as both of them mistook their feelings for each other and never question about it. Right now, they decided to just find the clues for their son whereabouts and not to worry about other things…

* * *

_Somewhere where Storm was kept…_

"Your parents sure take their own sweet time to go to that place, isn't it?"

The mystery man said. Storm ignores his questions and kept looking anyway but his face.

"I know what you are thinking right now," he said "That is, why am I doing this to your parents?"

Finally, Storm looked at him, as if waiting for his answer.

"Well…that's because I feel like it…Satisfy?"

Storm turned away once more, concentrating now on the television. Who's know, he could see his parents soon…

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I took a super long time to do this chapter and I really apologies for it…Anyway…hope you guys like this chapter and here's the preview…****Chapter 14: Winhill **

**Squall and Rinoa arrived at Winhill and met up with Selphie and Irvine.**

**They did not tell them exactly why they were here and no questions asked from them.**

**Next up…new quiz from the owner of the museum, or rather…assignment to find his broken vase before he can hand over the next clue..**

**And…will Squall and Rinoa ever know their true feeling for each other..?**

**Stay tune for the next (short) chapter…**


	14. Winhill

**Nothing Love By cheerlygal**

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the late updates! Writer block you can say…but anyway...here's the next chapter!**

**DreamCherry: Well…you maybe right. But anyway…thanks for reviewing! Hope you will love this chapter**

**Celes1337: I am glad that you like my story! Hope you will like this chapter too!**

**Shortie630: Thanks for your constant review! I hope you will like this chapter!**

**A.R: Thanks for your comment! I hope you will like this chapter! **

**Chapter 14: Winhill**

"Rinoa!"

Rinoa turned around and saw that her long time best friend, Selphie, running towards her.

"Selphie!"

Rinoa said as they hugged each other tightly. Selphie released her hold as she examined Rinoa from head to toe, and said,

"You have grown more beautiful Rinoa! What's your secret?"

Rinoa giggled and said,

"There's no secret Selphie. You too, look just as great!"

"Oh my…thank you!" Selphie replied and then, her eyes widen,

"Is that Squall? You two are having vacation here?" she said excitedly.

"Well…" Rinoa started to reply when she felt a hand around her waist and she knew instantly that was Squall, who replied,

"Sort of Selphie. Me and Rinoa decided to take a little vacation here, and please, don't reveal our identity."

Selphie nodded and asked

"Will you stay at our home? We will be quite honor if you did so."

Squall was about to decline when Rinoa replied,

"Sure, why not? I bet staying at your house is better than staying in the hotel room."

"Really! That's great! I will prepare a room now and I will get the servants to bring your stuff here!"

With that, Selphie ran back home and make the necessary arrangement.

"She did not act like a mother of 3," Rinoa stated. Squall shrugged as he headed his way back to the hotel, not before saying to Rinoa,

"Remember, not a word on why we are really here," Rinoa nodded and then, she followed Squall back to the hotel room.

* * *

_At the mansion…_

"Tell me! What happened during the past 3 years?" Selphie asked, clinging on Rinoa.

It had been 3 years since they last met and Selphie was eager to know the happenings in the Palace as well as Rinoa.

Well the girls had their own talks, so does Squall and Irvine.

"I don't think you came here for a vacation," Irvine stated simply. Squall stared at him…did he knew the kidnapping case? No…wait, this incident was never let out outside of the Palace…how he came to know about it?

Irvine then looked straight at him in the face and lean in closer…

"You guys…" he started in a whisper, as if telling a secret

Squall's heart started to beat, Irvine did know!

"…are having a honeymoon!" Irvine said and laughed.

Squall broke out in a cold sweat, well; at least let him misunderstood the purpose of the 'visit'

"When you guys get so…well…in love? I mean, I swear that you guys are like cold fish towards each other 8 years ago? It is because of Storm? Must be it!" Irvine said confidently, as if he knew the whole truth.

Well…you are partly correct. It is because of Storm… 

"You are…right." Squall said and forced a smile. He glanced sideways to see Rinoa and Selphie chatting merrily nearby. Not wanting to disturb them, he decided to investigate the next clue himself.

"Irvine, I got to check thing out around here. Let the ladies do the chatting here. I shall see you later."

Squall said. Irvine nodded and Squall headed out of the mansion.

"Therefore, the next time I…" Rinoa stopped mid-way when she noticed that Squall was heading out of the mansion.

OH NO! She had nearly forgotten about her purpose of this trip here!

"Sorry Selphie, I think we will continue later on. I shall join Squall."

"Sure," Selphie said and then Rinoa bolted out of the mansion.

* * *

_On the street…_

"Squall!" Rinoa shouted across the street.

Squall turns around and sees Rinoa running towards him.

"What's the matter?" he asked when Rinoa was near him.

Rinoa paused in her track and asked, 'why don't you tell me that you are going out?"

Squall shrugged and said

"I see that you and Selphie are talking quite merrily. I did not want to disturb both of you so I decided to do the investigation on my own."

"Sorry Squall, I think I had forgotten the reasons we are here…"

Rinoa trailed off.

Squall shook his head and replied,

"Is all right Rinoa. After all, you and Selphie had not met each other for 3 years already.

Rinoa hung her head down in shame; she had almost forgotten an important purpose and Squall still could pardon her!

When Rinoa looked up, she saw that Squall was way far in front of her, walking towards a sign that said

"Warning: Chocobos running free ahead. Walk with caution."

Wait a minute…Rinoa thought… This must be the place the man had given!

Excited by the thought, she quickly ran toward the signs, hoping that it might contain the clues both of them wanted.

"Squall, is this the place we are looking for?" Rinoa asked when she came close to Squall.

Squall nodded as he walked towards the road.

* * *

Just then, a complain was heard.

"Shouldn't have promise it. Now, my vase had been broken…" the man was talking to himself. Squall and Rinoa walked towards the man who seemed to be engaged in finding his own things that he did not noticed them coming up towards him.

"Excuse me sir, are you finding something?" Rinoa asked politely.

"Oh!" the man raised his head in surprise.

"I was finding my broken vase pieces. Actually, my vase was all right till a guy asked me to help him do a favor and I was away with my vase for awhile and…"

"Wait, did you see a man asked you to do him a favor? What's it? Is it a envelope to someone?" Squall interfered when he heard that a man had asked him to do something.

"Yes, well, how to you know…?" the man paused for a while and then began to examine Squall and Rinoa and then, it hit him.

"So, you are the guys the person was talking about!"

"Brown hair, blue eyes…" he began to mutter to himself.

Knowing that they had gotten the right man, excitement running through their veins and Rinoa asked eagerly,

"Can you give us the envelope? It is really important to us!"

"Oh! Sure!" the man said. He was about to take out the envelope that he had put it in his coat and then stopped, he then looked at both of them and said,

"I think I will give it to you if you help me to find something."

Both of them sighed in defeat, they knew that getting all this was not an easy pie.

"Then, what you expect us to do?" Rinoa asked.

"Well, it is due to the fact that my precious vase got broken into 5 pieces and that the naughty little chocobos get away with my vase pieces. SO, I want you guys help me to find the other 4 pieces."

The man stated.

"What your broken vase got to do with us?" Squall asked, annoyed.

"Not your guys fault huh? It is because I got to promise this guy to give you this envelope that I did not keep watch over my vase! Then when I got back, I saw that that my vase was gone! And what's left is the chocobo's feather!"

"So…you suspect a chocobo stole and broke your vase…?" Squall asked, obviously finding the whole damn thing ridiculous.

"Of course! Look! I found one of the 5 pieces here! Now, you will guys kindly help me find it? I will be at the museum waiting…" the man said. When he was finished, he turned and left for the museum.

"….Whatever." Squall replied and began to walk off. Finding this whole task very ridiculous.

* * *

It was worse than the one at Tear Point. Squall thought.

I can't believe it. I, Squall Leonhart, the king of Esthar have to come down to this state to find 4 stupid broken vase pieces!

"Squall…?" a voice called him. Squall stopped at his track and had realized he had walked a bit too fast and Rinoa had a bit of difficulty catching up with him.

"What is it?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"I know that this is hard for you Squall," Rinoa said softly.

"But we have to think of our child Squall, any parents will do anything for them…let alone us…" Rinoa trail off.

Squall paused in his thought. Rinoa was right, sometimes, a man had to put down his pride to do something for his love one.

"You are right Rinoa, I think I am a bit rush back there," Squall said.

With that, he pulls along Rinoa's hand with his and said,

"Come on, we got to find the thing for him otherwise we can't get our next clue."

Rinoa smiled and nodded as they began to walk and search for possible clue of where the rest of the broken vases go…

As they walked and search for clues, Rinoa can't help but feel that someone was watching over them, as Squall was walking ahead, searching for the missing vase.

After about 2 hours or so, they had found two of the broken vases. One was in the chocobo road where they had just walked pass and another in the knight amour when they decided to walk back to the museum to and ask for the man for the picture of the broken vases.

"Squall, do you think that someone was following us or watching over us? I kind of feel uneasy right now…" Rinoa started.

"Huh? You mean you sense someone is following us?" Squall replied, stopping in his track and look towards Rinoa.

Rinoa nodded her head and Squall scanned around the area. No one was in sight but somehow, like what Rinoa said, he do felt that someone was following them.

"I guess you are over sensitive. Let's not worry about this right now. We had 2 more to find."

Squall said.

Rinoa nodded her head and they stepped inside the flower shop. Somehow, their instinct told them the other pieces was in here as they could see traces of chocobo feather around.

"Welcome," the old lady said as she saw Squall and Rinoa entering her shop.

Rinoa nod a smile to her as she takes a look at these flowers. It was really beautiful, more than any flowers she had seen in her country. She picks up a bouquet of roses, smells it and put it back and takes another one.

As she was doing her selection of flowers, Squall walked over to the old lady and asked,

"Do you happen to saw little chocobos running in here?"

"Oh yes, about a few hours ago, a few little chocobos ran here. Why you are so interesting in it sir?" she later asked.

"Well…nothing…just…" Squall was cut off when he heard a cry of pain from Rinoa.

"OUCH!"

Squall quickly rushes over to Rinoa and see what's wrong with her. To his shock, Rinoa had a rather deep cut on her hand, with the piece of a broken vases struck at her hand. It seemed that when Rinoa was picking up the flowers, she did not noticed the broken vases and the sharp point just pierce into her hand.

"OH MY! Poor lady, I am so sorry! I did not know that there was a broken vase in there! Do come over into my room and I will help you to clear up the wound."

Squall helped Rinoa into the old lady's room as the old lady helped to clear up Rinoa's wound. Rinoa winced in pain as the old lady plucked out the broken vase pieces from her hand. Just as she was about to chuck it onto one side, Squall stopped her and said

"Wait, we want that piece of broken vase."

The old lady looked at him with a weird expression on her face but did not comment further. Soon, the old lady had done bandaging up Rinoa's wound and said,

"Done. I am sorry lady. Maybe I will try to compensate you with well…a few bouquets of flowers?"

Rinoa smiled kindly and said, "No thanks, in fact, we have to thank you instead. This is what we looking for though it might be found in the wrong place at first."

The old lady again, gave them a curious look and comment no further.

Both of them gave a polite good bye to the old lady and exit the flower shop.

"Do you want to rest at the mansion? I think I can look for the remaining piece myself," Squall offered.

Rinoa shook her head and replied, "Since you had said that we had a remaining piece left, might as well as find it."

Squall sighs in defeat and agreed to her request.

"Excuse me, do you happed to know by a lady named Raine?" a middle aged man asked, as he passed by both of them and saw the features of Squall's face.

Raine…isn't that my mum's name…? Do he happened to know her…? 

His series of thought was cut off when Rinoa replied for him,

"Nope, not at all. Who's she by the way?"

"Oh, that's a pity. This fine lad does remind me of Raine. Especially his eyes. That poor lady, she died giving birth to that back then Esthar's prince's son. His father would not accept her, as she is a commoner …if not, she could be the Queen of Esthar already…" the man said…bowing his head sadly and walked off…

When the man finished his story, Rinoa realized that Raine was non other than Squall's mother! Oh well…its look like another discovery of hers about her husband heritage.

She looked over to Squall and realized that the expression in his eyes changed, sadness was what she could see from his eyes as he pulled Rinoa's hand along with his and said,

"Come on, let's go to the bar over that side…that's was once opened up by my mum…" he trailed off.

Rinoa knew what was happening and followed him quietly to the bar.

_At Raine's bar…_

* * *

Squall entered the silent bar with Rinoa behind him. Everything seemed to be in place, as if someone was keeping care of it. Squall walked the counter and began to examine everything he saw right from there.

"My dad told me once that he met my mum at this bar while touring the country," Squall started as he sat on the chair. Rinoa soon followed suit and decided to listen to it more.

"It was a love at first sight, he told me. And he decided to stay for a few more days,"

Squall paused. He looked around at the bar again and then continued.

"From his last few days of stay, he realized that my mum was what he had looking for. Kind and caring on the inside but strong at the same time. Not to mention, she was rather beautiful herself." Squall paused again, it seemed like he was going to tell his parents' story after all.

"And 2 weeks after his stay here, he asked my mum if she would go out with him," Squall started again.

"And she agreed?" Rinoa asked.

Squall nodded slowly, and then said,

"My father told me that it was the happiest moment of his left, he never felt that way to any other women. Though he knew that grandfather would probably would not agreed to his marriage to a commoner, he decided to ask her for her hand in marriage."

"But, isn't he afraid that your grandfather would greatly object to this marriage?"

Squall shook his head and said,

"In fact, he was rather confidence that grandfather would agree. After, he was the only son and so far, grandfather had been giving him whatever he wanted. Just a little argument and persuasion, and dad was very such that grandfather would give in to his request."

"But sadly, it doesn't, right?" Rinoa said. She might knew little of Squall's family but from the Book of Records of Kings and Queens of Esthar, she could see that she's the Queen right after Squall's grandmother, rather than his mother.

Squall hung his head down and said nothing, then he looked up again and said,

"My dad told my mum the truth about himself the day before he left for Esthar in bid for my grandfather to grant his wish to marry my mum. Mum was in shocked; she did not, even in her wildest imagination that my dad was a crown prince himself…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What!" Raine exclaimed when she heard what Laguna had told her._

_Though, it was every girl's dream to marry a prince, Raine knew immediately what it meant for her. She and Laguna were over. It was a taboo, for a royalty to marry a commoner, as they said, would disrupt the pure bloodline for the royal family. _

"_So…is over for us…" Raine asked, tears in her eyes, and she turned her back and prepared to run, as fast as possible from the reality._

_But Laguna caught her arm and spun her round her faced him and said,_

"_NEVER Raine! It was only you and me. Tomorrow, I will go back to Esthar to ask my father for permission."_

"_What if he never agreed?" Raine asked, eyes red with tears._

"_He will Raine, believe me. But…" Laguna trailed off_

_He knew that his father can be stubborn sometimes and especially on this, though he might be a good king, he still object strongly of the relation with commoners and royalties._

"_Even if he never agreed," Laguna said, "I will still marry you, after I was throne. No one shall stop me then, from marrying you. But promise me, you will wait for me,"_

_Raine nodded and head and said,_

"_I promise Laguna, that I will wait for you, no matter what. I love you."_

"_I love you too Raine," Laguna replied._

_As they kissed under the star, they never realized, that was the last time they held each other in their arms…_

_End of flashback._

* * *

" My mum never gets to wait for my father's return. Shortly he left, my mum found out that she was pregnant with me and then, nine months later, she died giving birth to me. Squall said.

"After I was born, I was taken care for a few months by lady named Nancy. She later found my mums' diary and then realized the truth about my own heritage," Squall paused a while and then continued,

"They knew immediately that I was part of the royalty. Part of them were proud that their future prince came from this place but part of them fear one thing,"

"What would it be?" Rinoa asked, after Squall had paused for sometime.

"That…that my grandfather would send someone and kill me," Squall said

Rinoa gasped in shock, how would a grandfather bear to kill his own grandson, though he might not be of a bloodline he had wanted?

"The residents or rather, the people of Esthar knew that my grandfather could not tolerate his bloodline being mixed. He loved the people all right, but the thought of sharing his bloodline with them disgust him," Squall said, and paused a while and the continued.

"In fact, rumor had said that when one of his mistress got pregnant and gave birth to a boy, he had secretly ordered him to be killed. My dad also heard of this, and he had asked once if this were true. My grandfather blew his top immediately and told him to mind his own business. From then on, my dad stop asking,"

"So…so they send me to the orphanage, and named me the name my mum would have named me, and gave me her surname." Squall paused and then said,

"And 5 years later, my dad found me, I guessed the story ends here."

Rinoa nodded and then asked, "Why don't you changed your surname when you realized you have a dad?"

Squall shrugged and said, "Don't know, maybe it's a way for getting back at my father back then. Beside, I prefer Leonhart then Loire."

Rinoa giggled and said, "I guessed too…I think Leonhart sounded nicer…"

When she realized that Squall was looking at her, she blushed red and turned her head around. Squall too, realized that he had been staring at her for a bit too long, found himself red too as he asked,

"Well, how's your hand?"

"Oh! It's fine now, though it may still hurt a bit…" Rinoa trailed off as she noticed something shiny in the vase. Taking a closer look, she realized that she had found the last piece.

"Look Squall! I think I had found the last one!" She said as she held up for him to see. Squall carefully took away from her and said,

"Be careful, you had just hurt your hand…"

Rinoa nodded. As when both of them were about to leave the bar, Squall felt a cold wind behind him. As he turned around, he swear that he had seen the imagine of Raine but dismissed it as an illusion, as he went outside with Rinoa.

"Let's go back to the museum." Rinoa said as walked out from the bar.

Getting no replied, she noticed that Squall had gone the other way.

"Where are you going Squall?" she asked.

"Well…to my mum's grave. I think it's been a long time since I visited her…" Squall said and he walked off.

Rinoa decided to follow him and soon, they were at a beautiful field where a grave could be seen.

_Raine Leonhart_

_Her spirit shall always live with us_

Squall step forwards towards the grave as he kneel down besides it and whispered,

"Mum, if you are in heaven watching us, please help us to ensure that Storm is safe and sound and we can find him as soon as possible,"

Rinoa stood a distance away as she watched Squall whispering things to his mother. Just then, a soft breeze came through and when Rinoa was enjoying it, by closing her eyes and feel every moment, she heard a sneeze behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked as she walked towards the source of the noise. Just then, a figure came behind from the tree and stabbed Rinoa in the shoulder, as he quickly ran away.

"RINOA!" Squall shouted as he watched in horror for the scene that unfolds in front of him.

He quickly caught Rinoa in his arms before she falls to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Damn it! He had been found out! He was following Squall and Rinoa, as his boss had instructed and followed them to the flower field.

It was a bad move. As he was sensitive to flower pollen, the minute the wind started to blow, pollens started to come into contact with him and tried as he might, he sneeze.

Unfortunately, Rinoa had had this noise and decided to investigate him.

Suddenly frightened and afraid to be found out, he quickly brought out his knife that he had been hiding in his coat pocket and stabbed her on her shoulder.

He didn't mean it but right now, he had to quickly get out of this place before anyway found out and went on to what would be the next destination for Squall and Rinoa…

"Trying to leave boy? I had been suspicious about you since you came here and asked about Squall and Rinoa…"

The man turned around in horror and was met with a fun pointing onto his forehead. It seemed that the Lord of this countryside, had found him.

Irvine pointed his gun directly onto his head and made a click sound, indicating that he could shoot anything. Signaling his guards beside him, the guards took the stunned man away.

As he was about to leave, he saw a video camera on the floor. Curious, he picked it up and played.

To his horror, the entire scene inside was all about Squall and Rinoa.

_I should have known. Knowing Squall, he would bring his whole family rather than Rinoa only…_

Irvine switched off the video camera and he heads off to his mansion. He shall bring this back to Squall and hopes that this might be a clue to Storm's whereabouts.

* * *

_Back at his mansion…_

"Bad news Irvy!" was the first thing he heard when he got back. Selphie was running towards him, panic written all over her face.

"What…what happened?" Irvine asked. He knew that whenever Selphie panic, something wrong had happened.

"Rinoa…Rinoa…she had been injured!"

"WHAT! Where is she now?" Irvine said.

"She's now in the guest room with Squall. A doctor is attending to her now."

Irvine nodded and just when he was about to enter the guest room to see the condition of Rinoa, a very distraught Squall came out.

"How's the condition?" Irvine asked when Squall came near him.

Squall look away and said, "Bad. The doctor said that she had lost quite a bit of blood and now, he was trying his very best to save her…

"DAMN!" he said, while punching the wall, "I should have watch closely over her. Is my fault that she is hurt now!"

Irvine put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on Squall, nobody expected this. Take a look at this…"

Squall's eyes widen when he saw what's being played in the video camera. He was boiling with fury now as he realized that they had been followed during the past week.

"He was about to run away when I caught him, he was holding a knife with blood stained on it…" Irvine trailed off when the realization hit him.

"He…"

"Yes, he is the one that hurt Rinoa. He is going to pay…" Squall said, interrupting Irvine's word.

Then Squall stopped. Why did that guy followed their moves?

Then Irvine said, "Squall, I think you better watched the last part."

Irvine, with a disturbed look handed it over to Squall.

Squall took a good look at it and nearly dropped the camera onto the floor.

Inside, was something that Squall and Rinoa would want it to happen, and that was….

* * *

**A/N: Hiding behind the desk from angry readers.) Sorry guys! I knew that this update is really late! I deeply apologies for it! I know somehow, this chapter turns up much longer than I had expected and said in the last chapter.**

**Read and Review please? I will appreciates it very much…**

**Chapter 15: Danger**

**To Squall's horror, what he saw inside the camera would hunt him for nights, and it was best not to let Rinoa know.**

**Rinoa had survived the stabbing but would this unfortunate incident turn up to be better for Squall and Rinoa's relationship?**

**Who's that guy they caught? It was obvious he was working for the kidnapper, but will he let the cat out of the bag?**

**And lastly, what would happen to Storm, especially when the kidnapper's accomplice had been caught?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Nothing Love.**


	15. Danger

**Nothing Love**

**By cheerlygal**

**A/N: Thank for all who haven't give up my story yet! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Special thanks to Griever's Ruler who sticks by me and having chat with me at night!**

**And of course, this chapter is for all you guys who had reviewed my story. Thanks everyone. Loveya!**

**Ayato: Thanks for reviewing me for the last 2 chapters! Sorry if I didn't include you but the time I realized that you had reviewed, I had already posted up. Anyway. Thanks!**

**Zornoid13: Thanks for sticking with me for the last few chapters! Well...here's the update and I hope that you will like it!**

**Shortie630: Well…the suspense is over now with this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Griever's Ruler: Well...thanks for reviewing and pestering me to update! Without you, I doubt I will update this fast! Thanks to you and make my night even more enjoyable and well…hope you don't mind my crapping! And ya…the cliffhanger...I sort of learn it from you...work right huh? Thanks anyway!**

**Lady-Rinoa: Yep, just like the game side quest. I can't think of any new ideas though. I am glad that you like it and hope you will enjoy this chapter too!**

**And of course...thanks for reviewing the second time! I am glad that you like my way of how they develop their relationship…just hope that you'll not find it too slow!**

**Jazzfire: Well…perhaps this is the chapter you are waiting for! Enjoy!**

**AndyPenguin: For your first question, yes, I had indeed test read my chapter. Secondly, my standard of English is very bad therefore; I may overlook what may be a mistake. However, I will try my best to minimize my mistakes and thank you for reading my chapter despite my horrible English, as you had described. **

**And yes, kind readers, I think due to the rush of getting the previous chapter up, I forgot to add one word into the last sentence and it was an important word. So well, I will put the last sentence here and this is what it should been…and ya...the word is been underline so you guys will know which is it.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Danger**

Inside, was something that Squall and Rinoa would not want it to happen, and that was….

"Irvine, bring me to where the man is kept. NOW!" Squall bellowed when he finished watching everything in the tape.

Irvine was rather petrified now; he never saw Squall this furious before and that the look on his face now, it was enough to kill any people.

"…Yeah. Sure. Follow me," Irvine answered as he led Squall to the prison cell.

Just as they were about to leave, the doctor came out from the room and requested,

"May I see the lady's husband?"

Squall quickly rushed to the doctor's side and replied, "I am the lady's husband. How's she right now. Is she going to be all right?"

The doctor gave a sober look and said,

"The young lady will be all right. But because of the blood she had lost, she will not be able to get up so soon. So, my advice is not to exert the lady and best to keep bad news from her, as she may not be able to take it from her current state."

Squall nodded. He knew that Rinoa needed to rest right now and she must not be worried about this right now. Still, he had to deal with it and now, he must get the truth from the man that caused harm to Rinoa.

"Aren't you going in to see Rinoa?" Irvine asked as he walked towards him.

Squall shook his head and replied,

"No…she needs her rest and I doubt she will be happy from seeing the content in it…"

Irvine nodded and then, he continued to lead the way.

* * *

_In the prison cell…_

Squall tried to restraint himself from thrashing the man up but now, after 1 hour of trying to get an answer from him and nothing came up, Squall felt that he was now on the edge of doing so.

"Tell me," Irvine demanded, "Tell me, where is the prince now!"

Irvine had taken over the job of trying to pry answer out of the person, as just a few moment ago, it seemed that Squall was slowly losing his control.

"And I will tell you one last time, I am NOT going to tell." The man answered back calmly.

Then the man chuckled and then he looked at Squall straight in the eyes and said,

"Well your Majesty…better not waste your time trying to pry an answer from me …cause as you know, from what you had probably seen in the tape…what had happened to the prince…" then he paused and said..

"And moreover, your deadline…have been reduced from 80 days to 40 days now…better hurry…or else…."

The man started to laugh hysterically. Squall was now stunned…from 80 days being reduced to 40 days…what the heck was it about…then he realized…that everything was being connected…to the tape he had seen not too long ago…

* * *

_In the tape…_

A man was seen carrying a boy into a dark room. The boy was around 6 years old.

Take a closer look and you would see that the boy was none other than the Prince himself, Storm.

Soon…it was switched to the next scene where the man forced a something down Storm's throat.

Then…everything became blank…

* * *

It must be it! It was some kind of poison that the kidnapper forced Storm to eat but Squall was still puzzled…why it had been reduced to 40 days?

As he was about to get more answer, a guard came in and bows humbly to Squall and request,

"Sir, your wife had came round and requested your presence,"

Squall nodded and he turned to Irvine and said,

"Irvine, continue to interrogate this man. Most importantly, find out where Storm is and…why the deadline had been reduced…"

Irvine nodded as Squall turned and leaves the prison cell…

* * *

_Somewhere where Storm was kept…_

The kidnapper puffed his cigarette away and then stood up, and took what seemed to be half a pill to the room were Storm slept.

He strolled inside his room and then, he shoved Storm awake.

"Hey brat! Wake up! I got something nice for you…" the man said, with a evil glint in his eyes.

Storm woke up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. For the past few days, he suddenly felt so weak that he couldn't stay awake for more than a few hours, he did not know why either.

"Take this," the man handed the half cut pill to Storm.

"Take it and you'll be much more awake."

Storm eyed him suspiciously but yet, his tired mind told him to take whatever that would help him stay awake more. Beside, if he falled asleep more often, he might not have the chance to see his parents on the television, they had it, this puzzled him too…

Storm took the pill from him and popped it into his mouth and took a sip of water that the man handed to him later.

Storm felt more awake and had more energy now. But…something was not right…

Yes, he became more awake and just when he thought that perhaps everything would be fine…everything went black…

* * *

_Back at the mansion…_

"You called for me, Rinoa?" Squall asked when he entered the room.

Rinoa nodded and tried to sit up on the bed but Squall quickly rushed upon her side and said,

"You must rest," as he put a pillow behind Rinoa's back and she rested upon it, "You must not strain yourself, you just recovered,"

Rinoa smiled and replied,

"I'm okay Squall, I can still move a bit," changing the subject quickly, Rinoa asked with anticipation,

"Did you get the clue? Where should we go next?"

It was then Squall realized that he had forgotten about it and mentally slapped himself.

"Well Rinoa, I…forgot to get the clues from the old geezer…"

Rinoa stared at him and her eyes wide in shock, not in anger. For all she knew, Squall was never a forgetful person and that's must be a reason for it…

"…Why…?" Rinoa finally asked.

Squall knew that he just had to tell her the truth and then, he replied,

"We had found the man that had stabbed you. Along with his possession was a video camera that…that contain the footage of our journey and…also…Storm…" he began to trail off…

"Really? What's it? Did the man tell you were Storm is?" Rinoa began to ask many questions at the same time. Fear and anxiety aroused in hope of finding her son soon.

Squall shook his head sadly and said,

"He refused to leak out anything…he just said…" Squall stopped himself; he knew that if he told Rinoa about the reduced deadline, Rinoa would be agitated and insisted on continuing the journey despite that she was not completely healed. He did not want anything happen to Rinoa.

"What…what he said…?" Rinoa asked when Squall had gone silence.

Squall brought back from his thought and said,

"He…he just said that he will not reveal anything. Don't worry, Irvine's doing his best on trying to get the information from him." He held her hand and then said,

"Everything will be fine."

Then unconsciously, he held Rinoa closed and stroke her hair lovingly.

Rinoa somehow enjoyed the moment and then, she moved closer to Squall.

After a few moments. Rinoa spoke up,

"You know Squall, sometimes I wish we can be like this everyday…" When Rinoa realized that she had spoken her thoughts out, she blushed and pulled away from Squall and looked away from him.

Squall was rather stunned by her choice of words but he knew that she was trying to hint to him that they could be like any couple, loving and caring for one another.

Raising his hands, he cupped Rinoa's chin to make her look at him as he whispered,

"If you give us a chance, maybe we can have that, every single day."

Rinoa beamed. She knew what Squall meant by this sentence and then Squall slowly leaned in for a kiss.

And for the first time, Squall and Rinoa kissed, without any awkward situation presented to them. This can be considered their first real kiss together.

Their kiss deepens and Squall slowly pushed Rinoa back onto the bed and slowly, deepening their kiss.

Squall slowly reaches her for her shirt's button and just when he was about to unbutton it, a knock was heard.

Both of them immediately pull away from each other; their faces still flush from their kiss and after making sure that both looked tidy enough, Squall commended.

"You may come in,"

Selphie slowly opened the door and when she looked at their expression of their faces, she realized that she might have interrupted an important thing.

"Well…sorry to disturb but Squall," Selphie turned her focus on Squall.

"Irvine found out something from the man. He requested you for your presence in the prison cell soon," after she finished relaying her message, Selphie closed the door and left, knowing that Squall and Rinoa might want some more private time with each other.

"Rinoa...about just now…I…" Squall trailed off.

Rinoa slowly shook her head and said, "It's okay Squall. I…" Rinoa blushed and then said

"…I liked it." And looked away.

Squall too blushed but he never showed it. Instead, he brought Rinoa's face to him and whispered

"Me too. But Rinoa, I believe this is the start of our relationship and we shall let it slowly grow. Perhaps, hopefully to the extent of what we paint ourselves to the world…"

Rinoa smiled and said, "I believe we will Squall. Just now proved it…right?"

Squall gave his answer by giving a kiss on her forehead and then said,

"Rest Rinoa, we will have a long day once we ready to set off and find Storm and then perhaps, present Storm the perfect family picture he wants so much…"

Rinoa nodded as she lay onto the bed and soon, fatigue took over and she slept.

* * *

Squall opened the door slowly and then closed the door softly. He leaned against the wooden door and started to think the events that had happened the past few days.

He had changed…perhaps. Not as cold to his wife as what he did for the past 8 years. In fact, he realized, that from this journey, he realized how much he had missed having a companion by his side.

He realized that these past weeks had made him realize how wonderful a wife Rinoa was and just that, he never got a time to realize it in the past.

He would treasure this relationship, he ensured to himself, as Rinoa was more than just a wife to him. He felt something even more…but couldn't tell it but knew, this feeling would take their relationship even further.

_I shall make our relationship a good one. Not only for us…but also for Storm as well, whose wish is that we can be a simple happy family…_

With that thought, Squall leaned away from the door and then, quickened his pace to the prison cell. His mind fixed on one thing now.

The whereabouts of Storm and the conditions of him now…

* * *

**A/N: Well…rather short isn't it? But did you guys like the moment between Squall and Rinoa? I hope you guys do!**

**So…well…that's all. Hope you guys enjoy writing it and please R&R!**

**Chapter 16: Half a Pill**

**Why the deadline had been changed to 40 days? No one except the man knew it.**

**What exactly the half pill does to Storm? Is it the antidote or even more lethal poison?**

**Will Rinoa find out the reduced deadline eventually?**

**If so…what would she do? Does it affect the relationship between Squall and Rinoa?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	16. Half a Pill

**Nothing Love By cheerlygal**

**A/N: Hiya guys! I know it been weeks since I updated. Sorry! I had my mid-year examinations over the week and therefore…this was the reason for the late update!**

**Griever's Ruler**: **Haha…I knew that you don't like Selphie walking in but…what to do? Hehe. All the questions you're asking are revealed in this chapter…Enjoy!**

**Ayato**:** I am glad that you love this chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Shortie630**: **Well…the effect of the pill is revealed in this chapter…Yup, their first real kiss! Isn't that sweet! I am glad you like it and enjoy this chapter!**

**Lady-Rinoa**: **Yup, there will be more difficult trails for them to get through but after all these…their love will be strong! Yay! I am glad that you love this chapter and hope you will enjoy this chapter too!**

**Rinny Leonheart: I am very glad that you like my previous chapter! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and thanks for supporting the fic written by Griever's Ruler and me.**

**Chapter 16: Half a Pill**

Squall entered the prison cell and immediately he asked, "Irvine, did you get the confession?"

Irvine nodded and replied, "Yes Squall. But he's knocked out. But don't worry, we got the confession on the tape."

Squall's eyes seemed to be brighten up.

"Really? Let's quickly hear it."

And then, Irvine began to play the tape.

_In the tape recording…_

(A/n: **This represents Irvine.)**

**Tell me…what's up with the reduced deadline?**

Is…is the poison that the young prince had ate when we kidnapped him. It was supposed to be 80 days but now…it had been changed to 40 days.

**Why?**

It is because the young prince had ate half the antidote…I suppose since yesterday. Though the antidote was meant to cure the poison, half of it only speeds up the process of the poison by two.

**How can he be cured?**

By eating the another half of the pill. If not…he will die.

**What does the poison do?**

The poison runs in the bloodstream and then slowly…the body will feel tired over the days and soon by the 80th day or 40th for the case of the young prince, the poison will eventually attack the heart and he will die of a heart attack.

**Where is the prince kept right now?**

He is…he is at the north….

The voices eventually die down

* * *

Squall finished listening to the tape and his blood ran cold…poison…attacking the heart…no! Nothing could happen to Storm!

He turned towards Irvine and look at him in the eyes and said angrily

"What the hell Irvine! Why he didn't answer the last question?"

Irvine looked down and then, he raised his head and told Squall,

"Sorry Squall. The pill's side effect is that it could only work for 5 minutes and that I think I had exceeded the limit so…"

"Work only for 5 minutes…?" Squall asked, question in his eyes.

"Well…" Irvine stuttered at first and then, he continued,

"The pill that I had forced upon him a while ago is known as the 'Truth Pill"

"Truth Pill?" Squall said, confused.

"Ahem…well…this pill had been tested few months ago that whenever a person eats it, the person is obliged to tell the truth of whatever questions that have been asked. Sad thing is, the effect only lasts for 5 minutes being the person is knocked out by the side effect to it…"

Squall just looked at him, and from the looks from his eyes, Irvine knew that Squall demanded more answer from him.

"The pill is still on a development stage. Seeing this as crucial, I decided to use it. Now, we have only about 2 left." Irvine answered.

"2?" Squall asked.

"Yes, 2. The most important ingredient, which is the flower pollen, only bloomed once every 5 years, so…"

"I understand. I appreciate your help. Report your findings after this mess is over. This is something that will help our country to develop." Squall said.

Irvine just nodded. Without saying any words, Squall took the tape along, intended to listen again, to hear any important thing he might have missed out.

Irvine just stared at Squall's back as he left. He knew that, by any normal circumstances, Squall might just blow his top out and demanded why he had kept such an important finding from him. Not that he wanted to keep it a secret, Irvine wanted to make sure that his pill was perfect before he can present it to Squall. From his reaction to this a moment ago, it was clearly shown, that Squall only had one thing in his mind-Storm.

* * *

When Squall went back to their room, Rinoa was already sleeping. Not wanting to disturb her, he wanted to close the door and proceed to the library to hear his findings, however, Rinoa woke up.

"Hey Squall," Rinoa said when she opened her eyes and saw Squall at the entrance of the door, and she too, noticed the small tape that Squall was holding.

"What's that?" she asked

"Oh…nothing. It was something Irvine got for me. Go back to sleep, I will be back from the library soon." Squall said, a bit too quickly and then, he closed the door and dashed off. Rinoa just stared at the door, wondering what's going on with him.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Squall creped slowly into the room and when he found that Rinoa was still asleep, he quietly hid the recorder in the drawer. After removing his shoes, Squall lay in the bed slowly and then slowly, sleep soon claimed him.

Unknown to Squall, Rinoa was already awaken when Squall came inside the room. She saw him putting that thing he was holding earlier into the drawer. Soon, curiosity took over and when she ensured that Squall was truly asleep, she walked slowly towards the drawer and took the recorder out.

Adjusting the volume, she put the recorder near her ear and she played it. And that was when; she had heard the terrible news of her son.

_Storm had less than 40 days left…_

Rinoa let the recorder drop to the floor and the noise it produced woke Squall up. He sat up in his bed and now, he was looking at the distraught face of Rinoa, and that was when, he realized that the recorder was now on the floor.

_She knew everything now…_

"Rinoa…listen to me. Everything is going to be all right." Squall started.

"All right? You call our son who is dying within 40 days is all right? How could you!" Rinoa barked.

Squall quickly gets up from the bed and walked towards Rinoa. He tried to comfort her by putting his hands on her shoulders but Rinoa pushed him away. Raising her hand, it seemed that Rinoa was prepared to strike him. Squall closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come through…but it didn't.

Instead, Rinoa collapsed onto his chest, crying and cried "Squall, I want our son back."

Raising his hand and caressing her hair, he whispered, " I promise we will find him."

* * *

_The next morning…_

Squall woke up and found that Rinoa was curl up beside him, her head resting on his chest and still sleeping. He could see the redness around her eyes. He had trouble trying to coax Rinoa to sleep and she had been crying all night. Now, she's finally sound asleep and Squall didn't want to disturb her. So, carefully, he got out of the bed and rested her head on the pillows. She didn't stir a bit as he walked out of the room, closing the door quietly and went to find Irvine.

_At the library…_

"Bad news Squall," Irvine, said when he noticed that Squall had entered the library.

"That guy tried to run away and as the result, he had hurt one of our guards." Irvine started, then continued,

"In order to defend himself, one of our guards, shot him. The man still alive, however…"

"However…?" Squall prompted.

"However…that guy lost too much blood and therefore, he is still in coma. We cannot extract any information from him." Irvine ended.

Squall sigh, it looked like he's going to do the old way.

"Well, I guess I have to get the clues now. Any new leads…contact me." Squall ordered.

Irvine nodded as Squall strolled out of the library.

* * *

_At the museum…_

"Here's your vase pieces" Squall said as he handed the pieces to the man.

"Where's the clue?"

The man grinned and said, "Thanks. Here's what you want."

Squall snatched the letter away from the man's hand. The man, who was indifferent about Squall's rudeness, go about in his business, wanting to fixed his vase now.

At first thought, Squall wanted to open the letter now and see the content. However, he decided, Rinoa should see it as well and together, they would know the next location of where the kidnapper wanted them to be.

* * *

_Back at the mansion…_

Squall was surprised to see that Rinoa was already packing when he entered their room. On seeing Squall, Rinoa quickly asked him,

"Have you had the next clue? We have to hurry now Squall. We got no time to lose."

"But Rinoa, you are not completely healed yet. You should…"

Rinoa cut off Squall mid-sentence by replying

"I know, but Storm…he is more important now." That said, and she continued packing.

"I just got the clue from the man. I think that we should read it together." Squall said.

This got Rinoa's attention and she immediately went over to Squall, who was now opening the letter now. Rinoa stood beside him and they read together.

"_Greetings your highness. I hope that this person did not give you a hard time from obtaining this letter. So well…how do you do? Don't worry; your precious son is fine…I guess. But oh well…let's get straight to the point. Here's the next clue to the location:_

"_**The place where dogs love to eat hot buns."**_

_Well…I hope you guys get what I mean. This is getting harder…I hope. Hope to see you guys dropping by soon!_

_From:_

_The man who yearn to meet you._

"The place where dogs love to eat hot buns?" Squall repeated. This seemed to be a weird place. Don't all dogs eat the same? Regardless of where they live? Now Squall was truly puzzled. Squall looked over to Rinoa, who had a thoughtful look on her face. Then she commented,

"I heard Selphie talking about it before, but I can't seem to remember. I will go and ask her now." That said, Rinoa quickly left the room.

Squall just stared at the letter, and then, he folded it back. For the moment, he was unsure what to do, and then he decided, he should help pack their things and they would leave immediately after getting to know where the place was.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man…that's quite hard for me to write. I hope you guys love it! **

**By the way guys, do support mine and Griever's Ruler new fic 'The Dreams Of Gaia' It is going to be a good one…we promise! **

**Anyway, don't worry guys. I will finish this story, no matter what! So, on with the next chapter preview…**

**Chapter 17: An Easy task?**

**Squall and Rinoa found the next location and after saying goodbyes to Selphie and Irvine, as they leave for that place.**

**It seemed that the person holding the letter is a very friendly guys and offer no task to them. However, other dangers lurk around…**

**Next…we have an update on our Prince Strom. How's he doing? And the kidnapper…who exactly he was? It seemed that Seifer might know who is he and what he wanted when he learn the incident from one of his lord.**

**Will he able to help to solve the mysteries?**

**Next on Nothing Love chapter 17! Hope you guys love** **it!**


	17. An Easy Task?

**Nothing love**

**By cheerlygal**

**A/N: Hi guys! It has been almost 1 and half years since I have updated and people would have forgotten this story…oh well. I know I have been a very bad author for not updating so long and I am so sorry! Life has been so busy that I nearly forgotten this story that still store in my hard drive. But nevertheless, I will have the drive to complete it!**

**Ok...some minor changes. If you have noticed in chapter 6, Zell was under Squall's...right? Now, he was under Seifer's. Why? You will see... All right then, on with the chapter!**

**Sadly, since I cannot reply to any of my reviewers, all I can say is a BIG THANK YOU to all.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: An Easy Task?**

He was looking straight at the letter. He got it a few days ago by a strange looking man. He swears that he looked somewhat familiar but yet, he couldn't tell. Before he could ask anything, the person asked him to pass this letter to Squall and Rinoa, and gave him 100 gils before he left in a hurry.

Now, he was wondering if he should open the letter. After all, this letter was personal and it was an offence to peek at people's letter. However, curiosity get the better of him; why was the man so sure that Squall and Rinoa were coming? Finally, he could not take it any longer and he decided to open the seal letter. He read the content and read it again and again, to make sure that he wasn't seeing the wrong thing. After much hesitation, he decided to call the one person that was able to solve this mystery.

Lord Zell Dincht of Trabia decided to call his king, Seifer Almasy, to uncover the mystery that was bothering him right now.

"Of course I know what's the place is! It is in Trabia! That place is famous for producing the best hotdogs in the world! Lord Zell is the overall in charge of the company!" Selphie explained excitedly.

Rinoa smiled and nodded.

"Wow, you are smart Selphie. I thought no one could guess my riddle," Rinoa lied. She don't want to lie, however, she had to keep the truth from Selphie, lest she became worried.

"So...is this the next place you and Squall are going next?" Selphie asked.

"Yes. But I will miss you," Rinoa replied kindly.

"Me too. I hope that you and Squall can visit us soon!" Selphie replied.

That said, Rinoa leave the living room where she and Selphie were talking at and get ready to leave with Squall to Trabia ASAP.

* * *

**In Deling City...**

It had been a long day for Seifer. He had to make sure that everything was in order for the upcoming future... that means...listening to heated debate between his ministers on how the country should run and what polices to be implanted. Sure...Seifer had the last say on whether or not he approved of the polices but sometimes...listening to the same old debates every year turn him off.

And the last thing he wanted was more trouble in his hands.

"Your Majesty, Lord Zell of Trabia had just called and request your call. Do you wish to answer it?" One of his assistants asked.

Thinking for a while, Seifer decided not to answer it. After all, what Zell had to get to come about was about his hotdogs.

"Tell him that I am not free. Other time perhaps." Seifer replied.

His assistant forward his message to Zell and a minute later, his assistant replied,

"But sir, Lord Zell insisted that you listen to his call. He said that it involved greatly with Queen Rinoa of Esthar,"

When Seifer heard his sister's name and that it involved greatly with her, he saw that that was no reason to refused the call.

_Zell...pray that you have something good...or else you going to get it!_

After instructing his assistant to forward the line, Seifer quickly barked,

"This better to be good...or else..." He threatened.

"Yes, your Majesty. I had received a letter few days ago addressing to King and Queen of Esthar."

"Ok then. What's the content?" Seifer asked immediately.

When Zell read the content to Seifer, Seifer had to control himself from bursting into rage and ordered every single soldier to find the bastard that kidnapped his nephew. Instead, he listened carefully, and at the same time, thinking of how he should help his sister, Rinoa. She must be very worried and anxious at this point of time…

* * *

"Can you stay for a little longer? Beside, your injury has not fully healed yet. You should rest a bit more." Squall tried to persuade Rinoa. 

Squall knew that saving Storm was important, however, seeing Rinoa's pale face makes his heart wench a little. For some reasons, Rinoa was the most important person right now.

"I am all right Squall. My injury can't be compared to Storm. If we did not get there soon. He will…" Rinoa insisted, and stopped herself from completing the sentence. Tears had already welled up in her chocolate eyes.

Squall found himself walking towards her, pull her into a hug and comforted her,

"It's all right. We will find him soon enough, and put that jerk away for good."

Rinoa returned the hug and they just stayed like this, for a moment.

"Come on, let's go," Squall whispered as he pulls away from the hug. He took her hand as they walked out of the room. For some reasons, holding hands together, felt so right.

* * *

"Any clues on who the bastard that did this?" Seifer asked after listening to the content. It was hard to keep his cool right now, but he had to, for the sake of his nephew. 

"No. The man's head was down all the time. Though he looks rather familiar." Zell replied.

Seifer think hard for a moment, and then he asked, "Out of curiosity, why the man would want to give you the letter knowing who you are?"

"Well, I was doing some sort of uncover then, to make sure my staff did not slack in their work. So I dressed up like them. I guess he didn't really know who I am" Zell replied rather sheepishly.

Seifer nodded.

"All right, make sure you give the letter to them as soon as they arrive. Make sure you treat them well. I will get ready for my preparation for their arrival as well as investigating the case. And remember, don't tell them that you know the content of the letter and already had it reported to me. No question asked"

"Yes, your majesty." Zell answered.

"And one more thing…don't treat them too much of your hotdogs…they will get sick of it." Seifer said and he hung up the phone.

Zell stared at the phone. Well, he understood why Seifer don't want them to know that he and Seifer had known the content, perhaps not being labeled at busybodies but…

Not to give them too much hotdog?

But his place was well known for the different kinds of hotdog. It was simply the best! But oh well, orders were orders, he had to obey them.

Calling out for his maid, he said, "Prepare a guest room. I will be expecting two VIP coming soon,"

"Yes my lord," the maid replied. And then, Zell went away to make the necessary arrangements.

* * *

**At the train along the way to Trabia…**

For Squall and Rinoa, the trip to Trabia seemed very slow to them. Each tickling seconds could just means the end of their son. Soon, the announcement over the intercom came,

"Dear Passengers, we will be arriving at Trabia in 30 minutes time. The temperature for the day is 100C. Please ensure you got your winter wears ready. We hope you will have a nice day and we will be please to serve you again"

Rinoa clung her jacket tighter as they got nearer to Trabia. The atmosphere around them was getting colder as they approached their destination. Noticing that she was feeling cold, Squall took out an additional jacket he brought along and put in on Rinoa.

Rinoa was surprised when she felt a sudden warmness. She looked up to see Squall putting a jacket around her and she mummer her thanks to him. However, to her utter surprise, Squall didn't leave the jacket there. Instead, he put his arms around her and keeps her warm. Rinoa knew that this was one-way Squall showed his care and perhaps…love for her. She found herself snuggling closer to him as they sat on the seats of the train. To Rinoa, the jacket kept her warm, however, it seemed that Squall was the one who gave her a much comfortable warm, and it definitely feels right for her and…she love it.

**30 minutes later…**

When Squall and Rinoa arrived at Trabia, they were surprised. They did not expect that someone would be expecting them when one finely dressed man came up to them and formally said,

"Trabia is pleased to welcome you. My Lord, Zell Dincht is expecting you. Please come. The limo is waiting for you," The man said and bowed to them.

"Should we trust them?" Squall asked when the man was out of hearing range. He was rather suspicious that Zell had already known that they were coming. Is this man trying to use the name of Zell to trick them into going somewhere else? His mind came out lots of possibility when Rinoa replied,

"Yes, we do. I recognized that man. He is Steven, Zell's butler. I met him when I came to visit Trabia with dad and brother."

Squall nodded at her reply and they walked towards the limo where Steven was waiting with the door's open. Both of them got in and they were drove off to the mansion.

However, in the back of Squall's mind, a question remained; how did Zell knew that they were coming? After a while, Squall decided, maybe they would get their answer later on.

* * *

**At Zell's mansion**

"Leave us the place alone" Zell ordered when Squall and Rinoa arrived at his home and now sitting at his study room. Now, they were the only ones leave in the room as the maids and servant make they way out.

"I hope that I did not startled you," Zell began, "I had received this letter a few days ago from a mysterious man when doing undercover job at my factory. It was addressed to you and I knew that somehow you would be coming soon. Therefore, for the last few days I had been sending my men to wait for you at the train station. I am glad that you are finally here." Zell finished. He handed the reseal letter to Squall and said,

"I'll leave the room for you to read the letter now. If anything, feel free to call on me. Your room is already prepared. My maid will direct it to you once you are ready to retire."

Zell then stood up and leave the room, leaving Squall and Rinoa behind to read the letter themselves.

Squall opened the envelope and took out the letter; he then read the letter aloud,

_Greetings!_

_I am sure that you will be please that the journey will end soon and we shall have a happy reunion for all! That is, if the little Prince is alive by then._

_I knew what happened to my partner and I am pretty sure you had been filled in. Yesh, Storm has less than a 40 days now…in fact, just as I am writing this letter to you, 23 days are left, so…hurry, if you want to see your son alive and kicking…_

_Oh, before I forgot, this is a quiz for you for the next location:_

"_A Place where once a raven hair princess lived."_

_It is pretty easy, ya? Seeya!_

_Yours truly,_

_The man who you love to meet._

Squall folded the letter back. He knew where was the next place and it was non-other than…

"Deling City" Rinoa answered.

It was pretty obvious. Rinoa was the only raven hair princess; considered that the others had colours such as blonde, like Quistis, back then. Moreover, she had moved out from her city years ago, so therefore, it satisfied the criteria of 'once lived'. In fact, the only princesses that remained unmarried were Princess Ellone of Esthar and Princess Kristy of Balamb, Quistis's younger sister.

Squall nodded, then he answered, "We will be leaving first time in the morning, for now," He looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, as he stroke her cheek,

"You need a rest. The journey here had already strain your injury a bit. I can't let things happen to you,"

Rinoa lean against Squall as a reply and they stayed at that position for a moment. Soon, a knock was heard and both of them looked towards the door,

"Come in," Squall replied.

A maid came in, bowed to then and said, "Diner is ready. Our lord will be waiting at the dining hall. Please, this way,"

Both of them nodded as the maid lead the way. As the maid was rather ahead of them, Rinoa broke into a giggled and said,

"I hope that Zell isn't treating us his 'Super 8 favored hotdog' for diner,"

Squall raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Rinoa giggled some more, and then replied, thinking about her past,

"I remembered when I was 15 when my dad brought me and brother here. Zell was already on his way to become the new lord. So, my dad made his way here to ensure that Zell was ready for the job. It was a 3 days trip."

Rinoa paused a while, then continued,

"For 2 days, I was treated with hotdogs for the whole day. And on diner, the 8 different favor hotdogs Zell had invented. And finally, on the third day, I was so sick of it that I sneak out to get NORMAL food. Since that, I had sworn off hotdogs, I had enough to last for a life time."

"Oh, I never knew that," Squall answered, amused. "No wonder I never seen you eating hotdog back home."

Rinoa nodded, "Kind of. Now thinking about it, I really hope that Zell isn't giving us hotdog for diner…"

"Don't worry Rinoa," Squall answered, "Even he does, I will get you REAL food after diner…all right?"

"Thanks" Rinoa said and soon, they had arrived at the diner room. Much to Rinoa'e relieved, most of the foods on the diner table were anything but hotdog. Except one of the dish, which was placed now Zell. She supposed that it was meant for Zell only.

Squall and Rinoa sat down on the chair assigned to them and after a formal greeting to each other, they began their diner.

After their diner, the maids clear their plates and began serving them deserts; Zell chose to speak at this time,

"I called my king a moment ago of your arrival. It seemed that he's pleased to know that you are here and had asked me to invite you to his city,"

Zell passed tickets to his butler who in turn passed it to Squall,

"This is the express train ticket to Deling City. It will take 3 days instead of the usual 4 to reach there. You can set off at any time."

Squall nodded, but Rinoa asked, "Why will Brother invite us to his city?"

Remember his king words not to reveal the truth, Zell shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Perhaps he missed his sister," Just then, the deserts arrived,

"Please enjoy my special desert. It is called 'Hotdog from the Icy Mountain' Please try"

After that, Zell began to dig in to his favorite desert, at the same time, Rinoa was trying to suppress a groan and Squall, and he tried not to laugh at Rinoa's expression while he ate the deserts. However, at the same time, he decided, he shall buy Rinoa some deserts to eat.

Zell noticed that Rinoa was not eating after he had finished, then he mentally slapped himself, 'Crap, the king will not be HAPPY when he heard about this'

"You not eating?" Zell asked, a hint of worried tone in his voice. Rinoa shook her head politely and replied, "Nope, I am full. Thanks for it anyway."

Then she added with a smile,

"Don't worry, I will not tell brother about this."

With that, she got up and left for the guest room, leaving a relieved looking Zell and a thoughtful Squall behind.

* * *

**Later that night…**

When Rinoa return from the dinning hall, the first thing she did was to get ready for the journey next day. Feeling tired, she immediately falls asleep when she tucks herself at the bed. It was a call of her name that soon awakes her. When she looks up, she realized that it was Squall that was calling her, in his hand, a strawberry cheesecake.

"I brought you a cheesecake from the kitchen since you left without dessert." Squall explained as he gave the dessert to Rinoa.

"Thanks" she mummer quietly as she took the dessert from his hand and proceed to take a bite from it.

She noticed that Squall was looking at her when she cut a small piece from the cake. Looking at him and then the cake, Rinoa place the piece of cake in front of him and ask,

"You want a bite?"

Squall pushes her hand lightly away from him and said, "No thanks. I am just watching you eating"

Rinoa blushes slightly and taking one last bite, she put the cake away and said, "We should sleep early, we have to get to the train first thing in the morning."

Squall watched her tucks herself in the bed and soon, he follows suite. Switching off the lights, the couple falls into asleep.

* * *

**A/N: A pretty short chapter I know. But I will try my best to get updated soon! Estimated 3 chapters left! **

**The next chapter of Nothing Love….**

**Seifer found out who may be the kidnapper and was shocked. Who could it be?**

**Squall and Rinoa board the first train to Deling but on the way, it was hijacked by a group of terrorists. It seems that they themselves have something plan for them…**

**Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	18. The final clue

**Nothing Love**

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, I will like to apologies for my lack of updates. Life had been hectic and I found myself having writer's block. I thanks all who had reviewed me and giving me support. I guess most of the readers have forgotten the story but it is okay, after all, who can I blame but myself for not updating so long? I can't promise you a quick update soon. But I will do my best******

**Since it was a long time I ever written, grammars and sentence structure can be quite bad, with no beta readers, you can say I am pretty much on my own and MS spell checks. Sorry for the bad English, I will do my best in making it all right.**

**I noticed that I have missed up Storm's part last chapter so I will make it up for it in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**2 more chapters to go!**

**Nothing Love 18: The final clue**

**Somewhere…**

His whole body hurts and for a moment, Storm did not know where he was. And then he remembered, for the past month or so, he had been away from the comfort of his palace, and most importantly, his parents.

Looking around, Storm realized that he was alone in the room. He heard voices outside of the room that he was in. He wanted to get out but he was too weak to do so. Without a choice, he strained his ear and listen,

"Yes…I am sure…yes… that's all I want…no problem...thanks" Click and then, the sound of footsteps were heard.

"Good news my prince," the man said in mock joy, "You may see your mother soon!"

Storm's eyes lit up a bit but…mum only?

"Dad…?"

"Oh well, that really depends…you may not see him again" With that, the man leaves, leaving a teary Storm behind…

**Back to Squall and Rinoa…**

"The train leaving for Deling City will be leaving in 5 minutes times. All passengers, please be on board"

The intercom boom loudly over the train station.

Squall and Rinoa turned to face Zell one last time and Squall spoke,

"Thanks for your hospitality. I hope that you enjoy good business with your hotdogs." With that, both wave goodbye to him and boarded the train. Once they boarded the train, Zell pull out his cell phone and dial for his king. Seconds, later, Seifer picks up the call.

"Your Majesty, both of them just left. They'll be arriving in 3 days time if nothing goes wrong."

"Good." Seifer commented. "Now if anything happen, please inform me as soon as possible."

"Yes your Majesty" and with that, the phone conversion ended.

After putting down the phone, Seifer still can't help but to worry. What if the kidnapper(s) had another accomplice? They might know the whereabouts of them. Without taking any chances, he dialed the number to Dollet.

"Hello, this is King Seifer speaking. I wish to talk to either the Lord or the Lady"

"Right away sir" And within a few moments, a familiar voice was heard,

"TROUBLE"

Seifer smirked. He knew that no one understood him more than his pose did, well, and Quistis too, but that was another thing.

"Yes, I want you and Raijin to take the express train that came from Trabia in 2 days time. Keep it a secret. I want to ensure that my sister and her husband safe."

"UNDERSTOOD" and a click were heard.

That makes Seifer like Fujin. Never question about his order that would waste potential time. Now, he had to wait for his sister to come. Meanwhile, he could always use the time to check out the kidnapper(s)' identity…

**Back to Squall and Rinoa…**

Aboard on the train, the duo rest in the cabin relocated to them. Silence was in the air for a few moments when Rinoa spoke,

"You know, it is kind of strange. Almost a decade ago, we did not have our honeymoon, but now, traveling around the world, it seems we are having one…though in a worse situation. Do you think is…fated?"

Squall was dumbfounded by her question. He never expected her to say such thing and come to think of it…it was really true…

"Perhaps…but I promise the next time we will have a better one"

Rinoa's eyes brighten for a moment and snuggled closer to Squall, resting her head against his chest. Soon, both of them fall asleep…

For the next 2 days, the train went non stop towards Dollet. Upon arriving, the intercom in the train boom,

"Dear passenger, we had arrived at Dollet. We will be resting for 2 hours to get our train checked before we moved on. Please feel free to explore around while waiting. We thank you for your cooperation and we apologies for any trouble cause."

Squall woke up at the sound of the intercom, peering down; he realized that Rinoa was still fast asleep on his chest. He tried to nudge her awake but somehow, Rinoa was still sleeping. Sensing that there would be no one else in the train left anymore, he decided to carry her bridal style, out of the train to wait for it to be ready.

When Rinoa woke up, she realized something was rather not quite right. Focusing for a moment, she realized that while she was still Squall's arm, they were no longer in the train; in fact, they were sitting in a bench with people staring at them every now and then.

"The train needs inspection. And since you could not be awake, I just decided to carry you out of the train" Squall answered her slight confusion.

"Oh, then…thank you" Rinoa said.

"Go to sleep, I will wake you up once the train is ready to leave" Squall said, on noticing that Rinoa was still not so awake. Nodding her head, Rinoa rest her head against his chest and fall asleep again.

For any passer by, both of them look like a newly wed couple tired from their honeymoon, sleeping peacefully in each other arms.

Before long, announcement was heard that the train was getting ready to leave. Not really wishing to wake her up, Squall carried her back to the train…

However, unknown to anyone, someone was watching their every move…

"Yes, they are now getting onto the train. Over" one of the men said, switching off his talkie and monition his other partner to get on with the plan. But before either one of them knows what's going on, they were knock unconscious.

"There goes their plan, and on with our plan, ya know"

"RIGHT"

And so, the two unconscious men were dragged to somewhere unknown…

"Thank you for your kind patience. And now, we will be setting off to Deling City. We wish you a pleasant journey ahead" And with that, the train set off…

**Back at Deling City…**

King Seifer had been cracking his head over the past few days, trying to figure who and where the letter could have been from. Whatever Zell had told, was not enough to come up with a conclusion for him. He needed more evidences. Sighing, he got up from his chair, getting ready to leave his room when Quistis decided to step in.

"I hope this will interest you" was what she simply said as she handed him a letter. Fighting an urge to raise his eyebrow, Seifer tore open the letter and read it.

_Greeting!_

_Even though I do not think that you will reach Deling City safely, I just wrote this letter in case my first plan does not go well. _

_Final clue: To the rest place of the first king of Deling._

_If you are reading this, that's good. I think I have overestimated the rebels. So, come, and meet your son!_

_Regards,_

_Your son savior_

Seifer was speechless. Will not get here safely? How? Questions ran through his mind until it registered one thing: how did Quistis get the letter?

Knowing that her husband would ask anyway, Quistis decided to answer first before Seifer could fire the question at her.

"I got this letter from a man who behaves strangely outside the palace while taking a stroll." Pausing a while, she continued,

"And ask me to pass it to Rinoa if she arrived within 3 days. Otherwise, I can simply just throw away the letter. A man asked him to pass it to her a day ago and since he had no time to wait for another 2 days, he simply passes to me,"

Pausing for a bit longer, she continued,

"And thinking that I am a maid of the palace, he simply pass me some money and ask me not to tell either the king and queen about this otherwise he would be in trouble from the man who gave him the letter. After that, he just ran off"

Seifer had to hold back a laugh a little. Quistis look like a maid? Looking up and down, he realized that she had just dress rather plainly that could be easily mistaken as just someone who worked in the palace.

"But its okay, at least now I know something had happen to Rinoa. So, what happen?" Quistis asked.

Seifer sighed, now he had to tell Quistis. He did not intend to let Quistis know, not wanting her to worry so much, but it seemed that fate had arranged this way. Looking at her, he simply said,

"Storm had been kidnapped and now, Rinoa and Squall have to play the kidnapper sick little game of finding around the world."

Quistis gasped as she heard this,

"What? Who?"

Sighing once more, Seifer said,

"I wish I know…"

Looking at the letter once more, he said determinedly,

"But I am going to find out soon," Looking over to his wife, he asked,

"Willing to help me solve the mystery?"

With her nod, they set off to looking for various clues that held within the letter…

**In the train…**

Squall and Rinoa were resting peacefully in the train when they got on. However, the sudden jerk of the train jolted them awake fully and then, the intercom boom,

"Please do not be alarm. We are here for a friendly visit to someone special. I will ensure your will be unharmed as long as you do not do anything silly. Thank you"

The announcer sounded strange, and before anything can register in their mind, two armed men, pointed their gun at them and said,

"King Squall and Queen Rinoa of Esthar, please to meet you."

"If you do as I said, I will ensure no one gets hurt," the man continued.

Rinoa held Squall's hand tightly for assurance as Squall calmly analyze the situation. No doubt that this was an attack planned for them. Now, sensing that Rinoa was afraid, he held her hand to calm her and down and asked the man calmly,

"What do you want from us?"

"Your Kingdom if that's possible," a voice behind the two men said and shows him to both of them.

"You!" Squall exclaimed when he realized who it was.

"Oh yes Squall. It had been a long time isn't it?" the man chucked.

**Back at Deling City…**

Seifer sat and his desk, thinking about the clue. The first king of Deling? Isn't he buried at the royal cemetery? Surely the kidnapper(s) were not there, after all, it was just tombstones and nowhere to hide. Seifer were lost in his thoughts when Quistis interrupted his train of thoughts.

"The Tomb of the Unknown King"

"What?" Seifer simply asked.

"If you ever remember the history text, the first king of Deling is not buried at the Royal cemetery. In fact, historians believed that there was a king before the first king. It was believed that he sacrificed his life to save his newly found kingdom from falling into the enemy's hand. Before he died, he requested his name not to be mention to the king we known to be the first king and erased him off from history. No ones till two decades ago that his tomb was found. There were a few documents regarding about this matter and that was all about it. Since then, it was known to us the public as The Tomb of the Unknown King."

When Quistis finished her accounts, Seifer felt like knocking his head. Of course the tomb. It never went in his mind that could be the first king. After all, it was just speculation and there were little evidences. He remembered that it was big news when he was young. Caraway forbids him to go there and play as it was still an unknown place. No one could access the tomb without knowing the ways about. But still, being curious, he hangs out the place with Rinoa and it became their secret playground. One day, they found the coffin of the supposed king but it was empty. When Caraway found out, he was furious but calm down after knowing his kids were all right. Now, the tomb of the unknown king chambers were only known to him, Rinoa and…

"Oh shit! Why I didn't think about it?" Seifer exclaimed.

"Think about…what?" Quistis asked.

"Is him. Is him all right, I believe. No ones know the way in the unknown king except me, Rinoa and that guy. Not even Father knew about it. Now I believe I knew why the reasons all this started."

"What happened?"

"It all began few years back before Rinoa was arranged to Squall" Seifer began…

**Chapter 19: So this is how it started….**

**Who is the guy who held Squall and Rinoa hostage? And why does Squall know him? Will they be able to get out?**

**And Seifer, he finally knew the guy that could have plan all this and why he done so.**

**And finally, will Storm get to his see his parents?**

**And will I update soon? After all… 2 chapters left…**

**Till next chapter! And review if you can******** Thanks for all the support!**


	19. The Answer

**Nothing Love 19**

**A/n: After so long in delaying, I had finally completed my story, with the next chapter done and ready to upload the next day!**

**Oh well, if you had noticed, I had edited chapter 6 slightly, mostly on the rating part. *shrug***

**If you find any confusion or what I wrote did not match the previous chapter, please do tell me. Though I reread what I written, I may get some of the facts wrong. **

**Hi to both new and old readers. I hope my writing is still decent after such a long time in writing in….**

**The Answer**

"I sort of promised Rinoa to another guy." Seifer said, feeling a bit embarrassed himself.

"What? And back then you were angry with you father for the same thing you do? What a hypocrite…" Quistis chided him.

"Hey, hear me out, I have not even finish yet!" Seifer exclaimed, not wanting his wife to have a wrong idea about him.

Quistis show no response and Seifer take it as a cue to continue.

"Rinoa and I knew this guy since young. You can say that we were pretty close. You see, he is the only friend we ever get to have living in the Palace. He is the son of one of my father's closest aide."

"And his name is…?" Quistis cut in.

"Well, about to get there. His name is Preston. He served as an ambassador for Esthar for a year or so before your marriage to me. You only met him once, remember? During our wedding reception. I even introduced him to you as one of my best buddy,"

Quistis nodded, finally remembered who the guy Seifer talking about was. She remember vividly that he was the only one there Seifer introduced to her as his 'best' buddy.

"So, what does he do with everything or rather, suspect of everything?"

Seifer took a deep breath and he began how it all started…

_10 years ago…_

"_How is it feel like to be able to be nominated as the ambassador to Esthar" Seifer asked Preston. Both of them were in his studies, discussing the upcoming events. Partially, Preston's nomination as the ambassador of Esthar._

"_Well, normal I guess. But I am pretty confident I will get the job though, my father was…"_

_Preston was cut off when Rinoa barged in the study room and exclaim_

"_Brother! You can't believe what I just heard from Father! I heard he…" Rinoa trailed off when she realized that Preston was in the room and it was very un-lady like of her to just barge in the room like that._

_While Preston smile to acknowledge her presence, Seifer, who was accustomed to her ways look at her, annoyed but his expression beckon her to continue whatever she was trying to say just now._

_Embarrassed, Rinoa quickly said "You will know once you come over to the court." and ran off. _

"_You like her don't you?" Seifer asked when he saw the look on Preston's face._

_Preston snapped back to reality when he realized that he had been staring at the closed door for quite some time even after Rinoa had gone for long._

"_Well…" Preston started to give an reply when Seifer interrupted him and said_

"_And I know that she likes you as well. How about this, once your term is over; I will talk to Father about it and let both of you married. I am sure Rinoa will be happy about it."_

_And all Preston did was to nod his head and started to think about his future with his possible future wife, Rinoa…_

Present

"And well, after I was summoned to court I realized that I was to marry you. To cut it short, two years pass and Preston term was to end soon. Only to realize that Rinoa was going to marry Squall soon." Seifer paused and continued,

"Knowing that he could not do anything and that ally between Esthar and Gabadia is a golden opportunity. And he just leaves without a word, not even attending Rinoa's wedding." Seifer ended.

"That was…tragic" was all Quistis muttered. Seeing the woman you love marrying the other, it must be too painful too bear. But one thing Quistis don't understand. Why does Preston strike now? Her thoughts were broken into when she heard Seifer scream into his phone.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ALL RIGHT! I WILL SEND THEM NOW!!!"

Putting down his phone, Seifer immediately shouted for his guards to send the best army to the Deling control station. Grabbing his gun blade near by, he immediately turn to Quistis and said,

"The train that Squall and Rinoa are on board is being hijacked. I am going for a rescue now." With that, he leaves the room behind and Quistis prayed that all of them would safely return…

* * *

"Well then, let's try again. Isn't my favorite illegitimate nephew Squall?" the man stated when he realized that Squall wasn't going to say anything except for starring at him, and laughed inwardly when he noticed the flinch in Squall when he mentioned about Squall's once illegitimate status.

Rinoa looked at Squall, confused and back to the guy who just claimed himself as Squall's 'uncle'.

"Oh yes, I can I forget. My niece-in-law. My name is Langton. Squall's uncle"

"And what you want with Squall?" Rinoa asked as she shifted closer to him. She does not like the look of this 'uncle' stare at all.

"Like I said beforehand; your kingdom. Till this day, I never figure why the council was so willing to hand the rein to an illegitimate son of Laguna rather than me"

"Because you're illegitimate too…_uncle_" Squall spate.

"Oh, that hurts" Langton said sarcastically. "But still, if the council began to give throne to whoever had the Loire bloodline; surely I am the first in line, seeing that I am more senior than you. And besides, at least I still _retain _my last name, unlike you, _Leonhart"  
_

At the mention of last name issue, Squall looked away. Sure, he had ignore the council's plead in changing back his legal last name, seeing as a way to get back at the Loire royal family. It was juvenile, he knew but that was the only way he felt that he could get back at the Loire's. After all, it was his grandfather that separate his parents and he had no wish to be part of a bloodline that he deemed 'heartless'. Laguna was an exception though. Now seeing his 'uncle' acting like a self assured tyrant, he felt more firmly in not changing his last name.

"At least in this way, I can end the bloodline of the heartless Loire, such as _you" _And this remark earned Squall a kick in his stomach by Langton.

"Oh you will see. Someday, more Loire will come to this world and then, we will dominate the world! And maybe, your queen looks like a fine specimen for me to start breeding, don't you think?" Langton gleaned evilly, now setting his sight on Rinoa.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Squall said as he lunged for Langton. He was easily overpowered by the few men who were there protecting him.

"Ah, don't you worry though. I will not touch her. She's way too young for me and I can't handle such…energetic lass. My son perhaps will." Langton now said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Your son…?" Squall asked, surprised.

"Oh yes, I have a son. Surprise? Well, bet you are. The Loire bloodline will not end as soon as you wish it might." Langton said.

"Bring her away!" Langton shouted his order to his comrades, who dragged the unwilling Rinoa to the next room. Squall attempted to stop them but again, he was easily overpowered by the seeming large guy,

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to her. She will be safe…for now. Now, let's talk about the kingdom shall we?"

* * *

As soon as she was bought to the next room, the two guards that bought her in immediately locked the door and then, reveal their true identities as Fujin and Raijin.

"Do not worry my princess, everything will be fine, ya know" Raijin assured her. Despite the fact that Rinoa was already a queen, they still used to call her princess.

"Fujin…Raijin… why are you guys here? I hope that you guys are not in league with that Langton guy!" Rinoa said, shocked and surprise to see her long time friends in a rather odd situation right now.

"We managed to sneak on board, disguising ourselves as one of their men. Good thing they wore mask. We had already contacted your brother for reinforcement," Fujin replied with her unusual calm voice.

With this assurance, Rinoa managed to calm down a little. However, she was baffled by this term of event. Is this guy responsible for her son's kidnapping? Or is just a mere coincidence? And most importantly, would Squall be safe, even now?

"Do you guys know anything about this…?"

Fujin sighed while Raijin scratch his head, unsure of what to say. After all, this was a closely guarded secret of Esthar and they were unsure if they should be the one who told Rinoa. But still, Rinoa now being the Queen of Esthar, shouldn't she know at least something? Soon, Fujin decided to break the silence and said,

"Did you ever hear of the rumors about the old king Loire who supposedly killed his own illegitimate son by a commoner?"

Rinoa nodded her head in response as she had heard this from Squall himself.

"Turns up that the rumor was partly true. He did not kill his own son but rather, he sent both mother and son to Deling and provide them with enough luxury to get by with a promise that while they can have the Loire name, the son are not in line for the throne. However, things goes haywire when both of you are going to be crowned soon. In short, Langton came to find your father in law and Squall secretly and confront them about it. Soon, he was thrown out by the imperial guards and soon, he was never seen or heard till today." Fujin ended.

"But Squall did not tell me anything at all!" Rinoa said, feeling a bit lost that her husband could keep such matter s from her.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Fujin said,

"It was a confidential matter. The council makes those involve sworn not to tell anybody. I knew simply because I was part of the team who involve in throwing him out. Now, all we have to do is to sit and wait for your brother to rescue us.

"Eh, Fujin, I think you may miss out some details, ya know" Raijin said when he realized that Fujin was not going to continue with the story.

"SHUT UP!" Fujin said and process to kick Raijin in the shin. However, this caught Rinoa's interest and she asked,

"What's more to tell me?"

Fujin glare hard at Raijin before shaking her head sadly and said,

"Well, the son of Langton is none other than…well…Preston. And we now suspect that…he is involved in kidnapping your son."

And this piece of news, Rinoa gasped up loud and shook her head,

"No, this has to be some kind of mistake! Preston is a good childhood friend of mine, how could he done this to me?"

"Turns up that Langton serve as the ambassador of Esthar during your father early reign but he goes under a false name to avoid suspicion. He brought Preston along in a hope that he would succeed him as well and also, in the hope that either he or Preston would get the throne, seeing that Laguna had no heir. Too bad Squall show up and ruin their plan…"

Fujin paused and continued,

"Langton knew that his son is interested in you so he changes his plan. He kept pushing Preston to ask your hand in marriage so that he could use the power that comes in marrying you in hope to start a war against Esthar. But that plan was thawed as well, especially now that you married Squall and well, that leads to the third plan which you witness it yourself."

"But…" Rinoa was lost for words. In her mind, she began to play out her childhood days when she was playing with him. Sure, she had a crush on him in the past due to the fact that he was the only boy around her age that she interacts with. But that, if he was interested in her like what Fujin had just mentioned, why would he want to hurt her by kidnapping her own son. Right now, all she could do was to wait and pray for her husband and child's safety. And at the same time, she wants some answer too…

"When we reach Deling, we will escort you out of the train first. Your brother will be waiting for you. Do not worry about Squall; we will do our best to save him from Langton. Just be safe." Fujin told her.

And after the shock of event that happens in just one day, all Rinoa could do was nod her head in agreement…

* * *

"Now, if you are willing to give up your throne and name your son as the next heir, I can assure you that the whole family will be safe. Of course, the real power lies within me" Langton said as he pace up and down in the room.

Squall stared hard at the man and then, realization dawn on him

"You kidnapped my son?!"

"Well, yes genius, my son was involved in kidnapping your son. Turns up that my son also succeeded me as an ambassador of Esthar. That's why he knew the palace inside out. Preston, remember him? Well, let me tell you, he do like your wife a lot too, too bad you manage to marry her before he does. Which is a good thing seeing that finally he saw it my way." Smirked Langton.

Squall widen in surprise. He knew who Preston was. After all, he was what Laguna call one of the outstanding guy he ever seen serving as an ambassador. Preston even calls upon him personally to congratulate his marriage to Rinoa and told him to take good care of her and she was a real catch. Well, Squall at that point of time did not think much into it, thinking it must be some sort of diplomatic thing to do. Now that Langton had mentioned it, he properly just meant what he had just said.

"Sir! We arrived at Deling station but…there are troops of soldiers surrounding the train!"

"What!" Langton gasped in surprise. This plan was suppose to be a secret! How the world did do Seifer or whoever that had the control of the army get to know?

And before Langton could do anything, stream of soldiers barged in the train and demanded Squall release. Not wanting to end things so easily, the first thing that Langton did was to grab Squall and pointed a knife against him and retorted back,

"Any movement and I will ensure that the whole of Esthar will go into mourning soon!"

"Well, you can kill him if you want to. After all, my nephew will be the next one to inherit the throne and I will be more than happy to help them to rule Esthar. That way, I can have control of two of the most powerful country." Seifer replied, unfazed. Despite sounding so relax, Seifer knew that right now, he was playing a dangerous mind game with Langton.

"Squall!" Rinoa rushed into the scene when Seifer successfully barge into the cabin where Squall was held. Despite being told to stay, Rinoa can't help but worry about her husband safety.

On seeing Rinoa safe, Squall inwardly sigh in relief, however right now, he knew that whether he lives or dies, really depends on how Seifer handle the situation..

However, Langton widens his eyes in surprise when he saw that Rinoa was unhurt. Damn it! He was planning to use her as well! Apparently something went wrong along the way but now, he couldn't care less. He knew he would lose this battle but it does not matter! Squall must go down with him!

"Oh well, since you did not care for his safety, then I shall kill him before I die!" Langton exclaimed while putting the knife closer to his throat. In this critical moment, Squall knocks his head backward against Langton, causing him to loss focus for a moment. At this stage, soldiers quickly took down Langton while he screams at them, saying,

"YOU GET ME! I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL NOT GET YOUR SON BACK ALIVE!"

"Bring him away!" said Seifer as the soldiers dragged the unwilling Langton away.

Rinoa ran into Squall's arm as he holds onto her tightly. Turning towards them, Seifer said

"Let's get back to my place. We need a plan to get Storm back."

* * *

Preston bough down the phone slowly and sigh. He had just received a call from one of his men that his father had failed. He was at loss now.

Slowly walking towards the room where Storm slept, he can't help but notice how he looks like his mother when he was asleep. Most people would only recognize that he looks like his father a lot but in reality, Storm too, look like his mother if one take a closer look at him.

He sat down at the bed and look at him. He wonder, if this child would be his if he was not shy in the first place and asked for Rinoa's hand in marriage way before King Caraway marry her off to Squall. Maybe she would be happy now, living with him instead of unhappiness with Squall.

All is not lost, he told himself. Now that he had Storm in his hand, he could ask Rinoa to be with him. This was what she wanted, right? He knew she could never be happy with him, especially when he recalled visiting her the night before she married Squall. Her eyes were full of tears but she bravely smiled at him, wishing him all the best and that he can find a girl he loved soon.

No, he told himself. Rinoa would be always the one for him and no one else.

Closing his eyes, he lies on the bed and started to formulate a plan on his own.

* * *

"So that's how we knew that they are now at the Tomb of the Unknown King. We will surround the troops outside while you and Rinoa goes in. Be careful though, we don't know what kind of trap could be laid. Once in they, Rinoa could try to persuade Preston, since she knows him since young"

Seifer explained to them in his studies. Squall just nodded as he read the letter and he notice that Rinoa was unusually quiet.

But all of the sudden, she looked at her brother and said,

"My room, is it still available? I want to retire for the night" Seifer nodded his head and Rinoa gave a slight bow and went to her room. Squall just look at her, confused and he turn to look at Seifer, expecting some answers from him.

"Maybe she is just tired. I think you should talk to her" Seifer suggested. Squall mumbled his thanks and went after Rinoa.

Back to her old room, Rinoa collapsed onto her bed and wept. So many things happened in one day and she still cannot accept the fact that he childhood friend was involved in kidnapping her son. She sat up when she heard the door open and Squall came in.

"Hi" Rinoa started when Squall sat down besides her and wrap his arm around her. Closing her eyes, Rinoa appreciate the gesture from Squall. After a few minute of comfortable silence, Squall spoke first.

"Care to tell me what is going on?" Rinoa looked up at Squall and began,

"Preston…he was a good childhood friend of mine. In fact, I used to like him when I was young. I can't believe that he would be involving in kidnapping our son!"

"Did you…still like him now?" Squall asked, feeling afraid. Afraid that Rinoa was still in love with him and that whatever they had progress was nothing. In fact, he was jealous, a feeling he wonder if he can get use to.

Slowly, Rinoa shook her head.

"No. In fact, I think I fall in love with the guy I married"

Upon hearing that confession, Squall was startled, to say the least.

"I didn't know when but when I thought how close I will lose to you again. I realized that my life will never be the same and when I get to know so much about you. You were gone" When Rinoa was finished, she started to cry.

Squall hold her even closely now, and said

"I think I can say the same. After years of just admire you. So near yet so far. When I realized how truly wonderful you are, I am just afraid to lose you"

Rinoa stopped crying when she heard what Squall had just said. Looking up to him, she asked "Admire me?"

Squall started to blush and explained himself.

"There is something about you that I can't explain. Over the last few years, I already know that you will be someone special, not because you are my wife but because the way you look at me sometimes. But I am afraid to tell you. I afraid that you would still resent me; after all, both of us were arranged in the first place. Hell, part of me still think that you would hate me for what I had put you through from having Storm, even you were willing and love Storm. That is why I tried to avoid you, to save myself from you."

Squall look away after he finished his own confession. Rinoa just stared at him and start to laugh quietly. Squall looked at her, confused when she said

"The way I look at you sometimes? Oh Squall, you don't understand. I look at you the same all the time, hoping you will give some attention to me. Part of it because of Storm and part of it is because…I want to know you. To know the man I marry and the father of my child."

Staring into her eyes after what she had said, Squall began to realize the years that had lost due to both of their insecurity about each other. Leaning closer, he kisses her lightly on the lips. She kisses him back and before any one of them knows it, Squall lay her down slowly on the bed and for the first time, Rinoa finally feels the pleasure that one could only enjoy being with their love. They slept through the night afterwards, with hopes of everything would be better and that their son would be back with them.

**A/n: Next chapter is done. I will be putting up once I had done editing it. **


	20. Love

**Nothing Love 20**

**Here is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who is still reading the story. Enjoy**

Standing outside Tomb of the Unknown King, Rinoa felt nervous. What she was going to do now? Especially she had to face her one time good friend. Seeing her tense, Squall gave her hand a slight squeeze and Rinoa smiled up at him.

Recalling the events in the morning, she remembers the embarrassment both of them felt when they woke up, entangled in each other limbs. Dressing up quietly, they walked towards the dinning hall where they ate breakfast before Seifer came in and announced that they were ready.

"Be careful. I will join you in after half hour. All the best" Seifer said.

Walking hand in hand, Squall and Rinoa began to go in the complex maze. After a while, they finally reach their goal.

* * *

"Preston," Rinoa said, letting go Squall's hand when she finally saw him, his back towards her. Turning around, Preston smiled when he saw Rinoa but frowned immediately when he saw Squall. Bracing herself, she said

"Can you give the antidote to my son? And give him back…to me?"

"Of course, anything for you Rinoa." Preston smiled. Both of them watched cautiously when Preston walked into a room and came out, dragging a still half asleep Storm with him.

"Look, who is here to see you" Storm open his eyes and widen it when he saw his parents. He wanted to break free and more than anything, run into his parents arm but Preston was restraining him.

"Storm!" both of them cried out and looks at Preston, who smirked turn to Squall

"But on one condition. Rinoa had to leave with me. I know she was unhappy with you. I don't want to follow my father's plan in the first place but if this is how I could get Rinoa away from you…" he turn to Rinoa and said

"Rinoa, let's start anew. I don't care about the throne or whatsoever. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. We will be happy, I promise"

"No Preston," Rinoa started,

"My life is with my family now. Please, let my son go and we can speak a few good words in front of the judges," Rinoa pleaded.

"No Rinoa. You will not be happy. I still remember the tear stain on your face before you got married. And I can't imagine the agony you must had felt when you convince this child. Don't worry about how the public will feel. I am sure that guy over there can handle it on his own,"

"Don't you understand Preston? I know how you felt against me and I know…all this is for my own good. But, over the years, I came to accept and love Squall. Please, for the sake of old times, I beg of you"

When the adults were taking, Storm was confused. What they said did not match what he had known since he was very young. Did they lie to him about his parents? Did his mother really suffer when having him? He just doesn't understand what they were saying and feeling afraid, he began to cry.

"Shut up you brat!" Preston shouted angrily. Now his plan had failed, he knew now that his only way out was through this crying child now but yet, when he saw Rinoa's face, he knew that he could not do anything to harm the child. Bending down, he forces a pill down Storm as he cried, choking but still swallow it. Before he knew it, Storm fainted.

Gasping out loud, Rinoa rushed to her son with Squall followed her closely and she held her child close to her. Squall grabbed Preston by his collar and demanded,

"What did you do to him?" Preston gave a weak smirk and said; "Don't worry, he will be up soon" and Squall let him go and went to his wife and son.

Without any warning, Preston rushed towards Squall back and stabbed him behind his back with a dagger he hid.

Overwhelm by the sudden pain, Squall collapsed with a screaming Rinoa besides him and widen her eyes in horror when he seems to be closing in on her. Before she could react, a gunshot was heard and Preston was down on his knees and soldiers were dragging him away.

"If I can't have Rinoa, so do you! See you in hell!" Preston screams to Squall, who was struggling to stay conscious.

Seifer was shocked when he saw the scene when he rushed in. Following his instinct, he followed them in only ten minutes. Still, Seifer can't help but feel remorse, for he had come a bit late in saving Squall from the stab. Gaining compose, he said

"Quickly get them out of here. Squall needs immediately treatment."

* * *

Rinoa waited anxiously outside the room where the doctors were rushing to save Squall. Storm was taken in for treatment as well, suffering from mild dehydration and malnutrition. Storm would be fine after a while but not the same can be said about Squall.

The main doctor came out from the room, and told Rinoa

"He should be all right. Good thing that the dagger did not went all the way through the other side and damage any of his main artery. He should be awake soon." Rinoa nodded her thanks and went in to see Squall.

Her heart was breaking when she saw in his condition. Slowly, she went up to him and wraps her hand around his and soon, his eyes were open and he looks at her,

"Hi. Sorry to keep you worry."

Rinoa shook her head cried. He strokes her hair softly and closed his eyes. Everything was over now. He had gotten his son back and most importantly a family.

* * *

After a week or so, Squall recovered. While recovering, Storm took the time to catch up with his cousin and take time off sight seeing; He seems to forget when happen at the confrontation and seems happy. Rinoa never leave Squall's side, taking care of him when he recovered. Now, all of them had to get back to Esthar. Laguna and Ellone were sick with worry and can't wait to see all of them back.

As for Preston, Langton and all who was involved, a trial awaits them within a month's time.

"Thank you for all your help" Squall said as he shook Seifer's hand before they leave.

"Anything for my sister" He said and wave them goodbye. Quistis smiled at them and wave goodbye with them with her children.

"You know," Quistis said when they departed, "I have a feeling we will be going for a celebration and have a new niece or nephew soon"

Seifer looked at him, slight disgust and walk away. Well, if anything, this mayhem at least let his sister found her happiness with the man she married.

When they got back, Ellone cried when she saw Storm was safe and went to hug him and Storm was more than glad to return his gesture. Laguna smiled for the first time in the months that followed. Seeing his son and family safe, he can't help but thanks the Hyne above.

"I leave you and Rinoa alone now. I have to show Storm what I bough for him!" Laguna said when he noticed that both of them seem to be absorbed with one another. Laguna whisked Ellone and Storm off, leaving them alone.

"So, what now" Rinoa said who was looking at Squall. Without any hesitation, Squall bend down on his knees and asked

"Will you, Rinoa, marry me?"

Startle, Rinoa began to laugh and said "But Squall, we were married"

Squall shook his head and explained

"Yes, we were married. But as prince and princess who do it for their country. Now, I ask you to marry me as a woman, who love this man"

Bringing her hand to her mouth, Rinoa nodded in response as Squall stood up and hugged her.

* * *

"And now, I should pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest smiled. Squall looked into Rinoa's eyes and kissed her deeply. The small crowd cheered, with only their family and close friends that attended their renew vow ceremony at Winhill and Storm was cheering and clapping at his parents. When news broke that both of them were having their renewal, Laguna was bursting with joy and announced it would be the party of the century. However, both of them requested that it should be private and Laguna complied.

It had been three months since that end of mayhem. Langton was sentenced to death for treason and Preston was sentenced to life imprisonment while the rest involved was sentence between ten to twenty years behind bars. Thinking back, Rinoa felt pity towards Preston. After all, he did it because of her and she can't help but to blame herself partly for what happen to Preston. At the same time, she was thankful, if not for all this; she and Squall would never be in this way now and properly still stuck with a loveless marriage. Yet, she knew she had to put the past behind now, and focus on what was now present to her.

Smiling to herself, she caught everyone attention when she clears her throat.

"I have something to announce," looking at Squall for support, she continued

"I am two and half month pregnant"

Everyone cheer and Seifer, who was with Quistis, lean towards her and asked

"Is just you or women have these incredible sixth sense? Maybe you can tell me when our son is going to get married" Looking at her husband, Quistis smiled and answered "Secret". Seifer just look away.

"Everyone lets party!" Selphie announced with Irvine besides her and everyone gathered into dance. Zell seems to be engrossed with his hotdog and everyone seems contented. As Squall and Rinoa dance to the slow beat of the music, Squall whispered to her, "Thank you for everything"

* * *

**A year later**

Storm looked over the crib where his baby sister, Rainbow was sleeping. Rainbow, after the storm, his parents explained when he asked why his little sister was named as such. But deep down, he knew that it was just more than continue the tradition of naming the family of the same element. Rainbow was born after the storm they had been through and now, rainbow had come to shine onto their lives.

Princess Rainbow was just born about five months ago and the whole country was in celebration for the arrival of the new princess. Now everything had died down, Storm knew that this was the special someone he would protect till a better man, his father had once said, came and offered his protection. But still, that does not mean he should loosen his effort, as demonstrate by his uncle Seifer who seems to tell his father every now and then that he should watch his back if his mother was unhappy with him.

He turn around when he saw his parents came in and went to give them a loose hug and told them he would be back. Rinoa smiled at her son while Squall watches as his son runs off.

So many things had happen and for now, it had been peaceful. As she lean towards Squall and watches their daughter sleeping, Rinoa cannot help but wonder,

There is no love on their marriage almost decade ago and now, there was something call love in this marriage. Looking up, Squall smiled down at her and gave her a kiss when their son barged in and present his gift to his sister. Squall carry his son up and together, they watch Storm present a baby chocobo to his sister, who was awake now, brown eyes smiling at the new toy she had.

The future may be uncertain but for the Leonhart family, the future had just began and they would face it togther, as a family.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! After six years since I upload this story, it finally had completed. I was only 15 when I wrote this and now, coming to 21 soon, I wonder if my writing has improved or became worse? For now, I may revisit the past chapters and do some editing. But still, if any one can help, I will be very happy After all, grammar and sentence structure are not my best buddy in English writing and still amaze me that I can pass my English test**

**I hope this last chapter does no seem rush. I ran out of ideas in expanding it but this chapter is more or less what I plan in my mind.**

**Anyway, I hope that this story is somewhat enjoyable for all to read. Please read and review one last time! Maybe, I will venture into writing again soon**

**Please give feedbacks if you can! I hope that I can improve my writing in the future! Thanks for all your time reading!**

**See you! Thanks!**


End file.
